End This Darkness
by Eric4Me
Summary: What happens when Sookie Stackhouse is promised to a man she has never met? What will happen when she finds out that there is a darker side then she imagined. Can she make it through or will she break? *Dark story*
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of those stories I couldn't not write. The idea has been in the back of my mind and I finally put it to paper. I do want to clarify that this story will have mature themes and if you don't like it, please don't read it. That is my warning for this story. Enjoy…**

Amelia sat beside me as my parents told me the news. They had promised me to a man I had never even met. They knew with my "condition" that I might never find a suitable husband. Apparently, they failed to mention that I was telepathic. The only thing they told me about the man I was to marry was that he was very wealthy and private. That was it. Amelia, my best friend and maid, was allowed to go with me. She was as nervous as I was.

My mother was always skittish around me and it embarrassed her to have a nineteen-year-old daughter who had not been married. This was her solution. "You will meet him tomorrow evening and the wedding will come soon after. Then you will be sent to live with him." My mother went over everything once more.

_She should be so thankful for this_

_ Sookie will be happy…_

_ I don't like this one bit_

"How do you know this man?" I turned to my father. I searched his face hoping to notice some form of resentment. He should be able to see how apprehensive I was. "We are business associates," He said as he stood up. He leaned down to kiss my forehead, "Everything will be fine. Your mother and I just want you to have…an appropriate life." He smiled down at me. Then I watched him and mother walk out of the room.

"I cannot believe this is happening." Amelia gasped. I felt like my corset was tighter and it was cutting my air supply. I was feeling panicked. "At least you get to go with me." I murmured. Amelia was the only one outside of the Stackhouse family who knew of my secret. In addition, I was the only person who knew hers. Amelia was a witch. She was still in practice, but it was amazing to see her do something magical. Spells and all.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Jason told me that he is very attractive." Amelia teased. I felt my face grow hot. Jason was probably lying. He's my older brother and he's a dog. He loves women more than any man I have ever met does.

"His looks won't matter." I insisted. Very handsome men have courted me, but it was not enough. Amelia laughed and flopped onto the bed. She was a carefree spirit and helped me bust out of my shell. I grinned and sat Indian style on the bed. "You can't lie to me. Who knows though, you could really end up loving him." Amelia was always the optimist.

I stared up at the ceiling and Amelia did the same. I tilted my head and looked at her, "You're coming with me? You'll help me pack?" I hoped my worry wasn't showing through my voice. Amelia rolled her eyes. "I would not be able to survive being your parents maid," She paused and did an impression of my mother, "Corbett dear, you have a tone. You always have a tone with me." I couldn't help but laugh. Her impersonation was dead on.

We quieted down and let our thoughts take over. I could feel Amelia's mind buzzing. _I told Jason I would not tell her, but how can I not? _Amelia thought.

"Amelia, I can hear what you're thinking. Do you honestly think you can lie to me?" I feigned anger. Anything Jason said just meant trouble. Father only leaves him alone because he has proposed to some woman from a few towns over. But, Jason's loyalty lies with Crystal Norris. If anyone paid attention, they would know that.

Amelia looked at me sadly. Her whole demeanor had shifted. "The wedding is in two days. You'll meet him and the next night is the wedding." Amelia's voice was small. Was no one going to tell me this? I felt my throat tighten. Did my parents want me gone that badly? Was I such a burden?

"This is not how I imagined my life to go." I murmured. Disappointment bubbled inside of me. Amelia wrapped her arms around me to be comforting. "I'll start packing, you get some sleep." She whispered.

I stood up and Amelia helped me out of my dress. I never liked all the layers of clothing that I had to wear. Even if the summer heat, these heavy dresses were still expected. As soon as my corset was off, I let in a large breath. Then Amelia handed me my nightgown. I pulled it over myself and climbed into my bed. The safest place in the world was this bed. Nothing bad was going to come to me here.

Amelia had turned off the lights and lit some candles by the armoire. I heard her move around and start to pack my clothes. My departure was beginning.

"Are you nervous about it Sook?" Jason playfully elbowed me. I cast a glare at him, but he just laughed. Hoyt walked on the other side of me as we made our way into the garden. My mother felt the unnecessary urge to explain table manners to us. "I'm sure tonight will go just fine." Hoyt smiled kindly at me. Why couldn't they just let me marry him?

My mother was sitting on a stone bench in the sun waiting for us. She hugged Jason and kissed him on the cheek. "I just wanted to remind you both that tonight is important. Mr. Northman is a very important asset to your father's trading company." My mother bantered. It hit me than, that I had just heard the name of my future husband. Sookie Northman…

My mother focused her eyes on me. "Jason, Hoyt please give me some time alone with Sookie." She asked nicely. They both nodded and left. I guess this was where she lets me know that I am getting married tomorrow.

"Sookie, you know that you are getting married to Mr. Northman.," My mother began, "Well tomorrow, your father and I decided should be the day that you get married. I know it's so fast, but once you meet him you'll be right on board." She sounded so convincing. I had already let everything sink in. Even if I wasn't okay with it, I couldn't change it.

"If he's so great, than why hasn't he already been married?" I argued. My mother raise an eyebrow at me and I knew that I had upset her. I quickly apologized. "He'll be here in two hours. Let Amelia get you ready." She hissed at me. I slumped my shoulders and went back upstairs.

Multiple thoughts invaded my mind as I went upstairs to find Amelia. Hoyt was wondering why he was still alone. Jason was thinking of what to get Crystal for her birthday and how he was going to intimidate Mr. Northman. But, I heard my father's voice and I stopped in my tracks.

_Why is Eric pushing this so fast? He has not even properly courted her yet. I guess this is the way it has to be. _I've been a telepath my whole life and I'm getting a little better at blocking out thoughts. I stood completely still and tried to focus on silence. Everyone's thoughts faded away slowly.

"Sookie what are you doing?" Amelia snapped at me. Her voice was breathless and I could tell she had been looking all over for me. "We've got two hours to get you ready! Let's go, come on." She babbled as she pulled me towards my room.

There was a beautiful red gown lying on the bed. The dress was flawless. Black and red mingled throughout the cloth. Amelia paid it no attention as she started sorting through my vanity's drawers. "Amelia you're going to look so beautiful in that!" I gushed. I was jealous, though. I would probably have to wear something my mother picked for me.

Amelia helped me out of the current dress I was wearing. "Silly, have you forgotten that I'm just a maid? That dress is for you to knock your suitor off his feet." Amelia told me as she tightened my corset. I smiled brightly. My nerves seemed to float away. The dress would definitely stand out.

As Amelia did my hair, which took an hour, we talked about what was coming. Amelia had brought up that I would be having children soon. I hadn't even thought about it. We talked about where we were going to be living soon. We made up scenarios involving my future husband and me.

"There's a little too much laughter coming from in here." My mother walked in. Her blonde hair was pulled back tightly and she wore a deep blue dress. Amelia immediately stopped laughing and started working faster. "Hurry up you two, he'll be here shortly." She smiled and left the room.

Amelia and I snickered at my mother as soon as she was gone. Amelia pulled away from me and walked me to the mirror. I could not recognize myself. I looked amazing, so much unlike myself. Red was definitely a color for me. I turned to Amelia and gave her a strong hug. "Thank you for everything." I said against her.

Amelia squeezed me back, "You're my best friend. Thanks for taking me with you, wherever we end up going." She stepped back and looked me over once more. She pinched my cheeks for some more color, but I'm sure as soon as I was introduced to Mr. Northman I would be as red as a tomato.

Jason walked in abruptly to walk me downstairs. His eyes almost popped out of his head. "Sookie, you look so beautiful." He held out his arm and I wrapped mine around his.

"Stop it, Amelia did everything." I praised her. She shook her head. "I'll see you guys down there. I'll be the one carrying the bottle of wine around." She mumbled as she left my bedroom. Jason looked around the room and saw my room was in complete disarray. "It's going to be so empty without you here." Jason mumbled.

"You'll be having tons of children running around here in no time." I teased. Jason gave me a nervous laugh. He wouldn't tell anyone this, but he was so confused about his life. Our parents would cast him aside if they found out he was with Crystal too. However, Jason loved her. He was thinking of running off with her, which sounds romantic, but it was not. Jason had zero money and even though he loved Crystal right now, his mind changes very fast.

"Yeah, kids…You ready?" He asked. I think he was sweating more than I was. "Have you met him already?" I asked him curious to see what he would say about him. Jason nodded exaggeratedly. "He's pretty intimidating and the girls are fawning over him. But, he picked you, huh." Jason sounded proud. I didn't know whether to feel lucky or not.

We walked down to the dining hall in silence. Many eyes flashed to me. There were some disapproving looks, but there were some of acceptance. I looked around for my parents, but I could not see them. I saw my grandmother talking to Arlene, another friend of mine. I wanted to go and talk to them, but I had to take care of meeting my betrothed first. I could not take the knots in my stomach that much longer.

"There he is." Jason nodded in the direction of a man standing with our father. How could I have missed him? He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. His hair was a blonde color that was almost identical to mine and he was tall and extremely well built. I turned to Jason, "I can't do this. Have you seen him?" I was allowing myself to be alarmed.

Jason shook his head at me. "He's coming this way." He tried to make it look like he wasn't letting me know that fact. I closed my eyes and let out a breath. I turned around and saw him more up-close. I had never seen someone this striking. "Sookie, I'd like to introduce you to Eric Northman." My father announced. So that was his first name.

I smiled at Eric. His icy blue eyes continued to hold mine as he lifted my hand and pressed his lips against it. Tons of men had presented themselves this way; none of them affected me this way. My father cleared his throat knocking me out of my trance, "It may not be the most proper thing, but Jason and I will leave you two to talk. Dinner will be served soon." My father and Jason left Eric and me standing alone.

"That dress is very pleasing. It suits you very well." Eric complimented me. I felt myself blush. His voice made me tingle, especially in places that should not be feeling that way. "Thank you Mr. Northman." I smiled.

"If we are going to be married you should call me Eric." He told me.

I looked past him and saw that my family was staring us down; practically everybody was glancing this way. "Everyone is staring at us." I whispered to him. Eric shrugged, not even bothering to look. "They're jealous because they can't have you." He purred.

"Are you always this forward?" I asked him. I wanted to take it back once I said it; it was rude. He raised his eyebrow at me, "This is not me being forward." He held my stare.

I saw Amelia come in the room and I knew that dinner was beginning. "Are you ready for dinner? I think my mother is blowing all of this out of proportion." I told Eric. He looked at the table that was being set and back to me. He held his arm out to me as he laughed. His laugh was low and it sounded like it was something he didn't do often.

My arm slid through his and he placed his hand on top of mine. Who was this person? We sat beside each other at the table. My parents had truly invited everyone we knew. Everyone began to chatter as Amelia began to fill the glasses around the table. Lafayette, whom I would miss, was bringing out a cooked pig. Personally, it did not look too appetizing, but it was Jason's favorite. My Gran sat beside and put her hand on my knee. "He's quite the looker." She whispered into my ear.

I saw Eric smirk at her statement. How did he hear her? "Gran, stop it." I smiled. As we all started to eat, Gran filled me in on all the duties of being a wife. I wanted to run out of the room since Eric was obviously listening to her every word. It was nice to be sitting with everyone though. It would be one of the last times we would all be gathered around like this. I looked over at Eric, who seemed to be in an intense conversation with Hoyt.

Eric's plate hadn't really been touched. I had seen him fumble with the vegetables and meat, but he didn't eat anything. Maybe he wasn't hungry. Amelia came out and started to take the plates off the table and refill glasses. She winked at me and I laughed.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Eric turned to me.

"That's Amelia; she's going to be coming with us when we leave." I said. Eric watched her closely. I did not understand what he was looking at. She seemed fine to me. Before I could ask Eric, my mother stood up and tapped her glass. Here comes the big announcement.

"I just wanted to congratulate Mr. Northman and Sookie. They are soon to be newlyweds, after tomorrow." She was overexcited _or_ drunk. Everybody clapped and rose their glasses.

_Who thought this would happen?_

_ He's a keeper._

_ Maybe I should try and get in with him before Sookie?_

I heard every familiar voice and stopped myself. I let myself relax as I sipped from my wine glass. Eric was watching me. People around us started to clear the table to either go smoke in my father's office or sit by the fire. Eric stood from his chair and led me out of mine. "Where are we going? It isn't proper for us to be alone." I warned Eric. I could just imagine my mother scolding me for my "unlady like" behavior.

He just chuckled and took me outside to the gardens. "People aren't going to like this." I muttered dejectedly. Eric turned to face me. He held my hand and lifted it between us. His fingers pulled mine back, making my palm flat and open. Eric ran his fingers down the back of my hand, which caused me to shiver, and I felt a coldness slip onto my finger. I scrunched my face and then looked down. There was a memorizing ring placed on my finer. It was my engagement ring.

"Eric, you didn't have to get me something so nice." I gasped. He just stood there watching my reaction. "Thank you so much." I said in complete awe. I looked up at him and he was hovering over me. There was something different about him. From my first impression, he seemed guarded and predatory.

He lifted my chin up to look at me better. I felt his hand press into the small of my back and he pulled me closer against him. "Eric…what are you doing?" My tone was so soft. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I had never been kissed before. I tried to pull away, but a low growl erupted in Eric and he pulled me tighter to him. I stopped fighting him and gave in.

His lips were so soft against mine. I felt his tongue against mine. I had heard of people kissing like this, but never imagined I would be doing it. He pulled away abruptly. What was he thinking to make himself believe it was all right to just kiss me? As I tried to regain my thoughts, my shields were down, but it was complete silence.

Was he not thinking anything? I did not think it was possible to not think at all. "Why did you do that?" I asked him. I did not sound near as strong as I wanted. "Was that your first kiss?" Eric questioned me. He didn't sound mockingly to me, but it was an embarrassing question.

"Yes it was." I looked down at the ground.

Eric smirked. I felt my face heat up once more. Eric ran his hand down my neck and stopped right above my cleavage line. I should have been stopping him. This was wrong. My mother did not raise me to let a man touch me like this. "We will have many firsts together. I will enjoy corrupting you." Eric's voice was strangely darker than it was before.

I stood there in complete shock. How was I supposed to respond to that? Eric began to walk back inside to the party. "Eric," I yelled. He turned back to look at me. "Are you…did you think that was okay?" I sheepishly asked. I should have clarified that I meant if what we just did was okay, not _how_ I did it.

"Goodnight lover." He said and then he disappeared back into the house.

**Hmm, Eric's starting early huh? Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks :) *reviews***

** LINKS!**

http:/redhotbrides(dot)com/blog/media/blogs/redhotbrides/Realbrides/royal_wedding_dress11(dot)jpg- Sookie's dinner dress

http:/www(dot)evesaddiction(dot)com/images/450/rgz10544(dot)jpg- Engagement Ring


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm very proud of this chapter. It sets up the story even more. Also a lot of you were curious to what time period we are in. This takes place in the Victorian/ Edwardian times. And to those who asked if it was vampire/human you'll have to read to find out :)**

My fingers lingered over the spot where Eric had been. I couldn't believe he touched me like that and left. There was a wetness between my thighs, something that hadn't happened before. I was not ready for him to be gone just yet. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to see him again. I sighed and walked back towards the house.

People were gathered throughout the house. I saw Jason's fiancé sitting by her, looking irritated. I offered a smile, but she just looked away. Jason was standing in a big group of people including Crystal and Hoyt. I walked further into the party and saw my mother talking with the wives of elite businessmen. Did Eric already leave?

I walked past my father's office and peeked through the cracked door. There were multiple men, but none of them were Eric. "Sookie is something wrong?" My father opened the door and stared at me. A wave of cigar smoke flooded out of the room. The smiling faces of my father's friends welcomed me. "Oh no, I was just coming to say goodnight," I paused, "And thank you. Eric is not what I expected." My father's cheeks were rosy and his eyes were twinkling. I could tell he was nervous about the whole situation, but my confirmations helped him feel otherwise.

"Yes, Mr. Northman is quite the character." My father said as he leaned in and kissed me goodnight. One more look at my father and then I made my way upstairs. I was disappointed that I wasn't able to find Eric. Why would he have left so suddenly? Tomorrow, I knew when I saw him again; I would get knots in my stomach.

Moreover, he kissed me. He was so sure of himself and somewhat arrogant. He must have been with other woman before me. I was curious to how many he had been with. I also had no clue how old he was. It would take a long time before I knew everything I wanted to about Eric.

I closed my bedroom door and as soon as I turned around, I saw Amelia sitting on my bed. She was already in her nightgown. "Amelia what are you doing up here? If my mother knows you aren't working she'll be angry with us." I told her breathlessly. Amelia waved her hand in the air and rolled her eyes. My mother was too busy people pleasing anyway. "Sookie he was so eye catching!" Amelia gushed, completely ignoring my counsel.

I smiled and nodded. Amelia hopped off the bed and came over to help me get out of my dress. "What did you two talk about? I saw you go out into the garden alone. Who knew you'd be breaking rules so quickly." Amelia teased. I shook my head at her as I felt my corset loosen. From peeking into Amelia's mind, I knew she had fifty questions piled up.

"He gave me my ring." I shyly told Amelia. She was immediately grabbing my hand inspecting the piece of jewelry. Her eyes widened and she scoffed. "I can't even describe this. It's so lovely." The beauty of the ring captured Amelia. I didn't enjoy being the center of attention. I pulled my hand away and started to put my nightgown on. "He said that the dress fit me very well." I told Amelia.

Amelia and I both giggled at that. "What's his name anyway?" Amelia finally asked. We both went to sit down on the bed and continue recapping my night. I would leave out the improper information though. I was not sure how Amelia would react if I told her _everything_.

"Eric." I informed her.

Amelia seemed to like that name. "He was amused by your grandmother. His facial expressions were entertaining." Amelia said. Thinking back to my conversation with Gran, it reminded me of when he watched Amelia. "He asked who you were." I hid my envy. Amelia's face contorted as my words sunk in.

"Why? It wasn't like a stuck out." Amelia sounded very cautious suddenly. I wanted to avoid a fight at all costs. Soon it would be only be Amelia, Eric, and I. And I didn't want Amelia to be skittish around Eric. "It doesn't matter," I paused, "Will you sleep in here tonight?" I was hopeful. It was our last night at the Stackhouse Manor.

"Your mother hates it when we sleep in the same bed." Amelia obviously had no regard for my mother's feelings, because she climbed under the covers. We both laid there thinking over the night. I started to feel how tired I actually was. "Did you get your stuff packed?" I remembered that Amelia had been so focused on packing my things, she may not have had time for herself.

"Yep, all three of my outfits are ready to go." Amelia said sarcastically. I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn. "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight." I knew if I kept talking to Amelia, I would never get any sleep. The last thing I wanted was to look exhausted tomorrow. "Night." Amelia muttered and she was out.

Before I fell asleep, I thought of something Eric said to me, something that excited and terrified me all at once. _We will have many firsts together. I will enjoy corrupting you; _even just thinking of his words was enough to send chills down my spine.

The bright sunlight woke me up. Amelia was no longer in the bed it was just me. I wondered where she was. I stretched and got out of the bed. My room was cluttered with bags. On the table in the corner of my room was a beautiful white dress. It was my wedding dress.

I walked over to it and was surprised by how magnificent it was. It was better than any dress I would have imagined. I ran my fingers over the fabric of the dress. It was soft and well designed. The dress was slightly low cut, but it just added to the dresses personality.

"Do you like it?" My mother barged in to my room. I smiled down at the dress and quickly wiped my eyes. "Yes, it's great." My voice was slightly shaky. My mother looked around the room and sighed. Then it hit me. The sun was shining so brightly and I was now just getting up? When was the wedding? "Mother, what time is it?" I asked her. It seemed everyone knew about my affairs besides me.

"It's about three in the afternoon. You're wedding will be at about six this evening." She sounded brisk. Who had weddings at night? "Why are we doing this so late?" I didn't like the timeframe at all.

"It seems Mr. Northman had a business meeting today. He'll be back by sunset." My mother explained to me. I found this strange. My father told me that Eric was business partners with him and my father never had meetings that took all day. "What does Mr. Northman do?" I wondered aloud.

"He works in the trading company. He's closing a deal today and it's important," My mother glanced at the clock, "Come Sookie, we need to start getting ready. We have about three hours." My mother led me out of my room and down the hall. I assumed she was taking me to the washroom to take a bath.

She stopped me outside the bathroom door before I went inside. "I'll be back in half an hour and then we'll get you ready." My mother seemed to be busy. I nodded and watched her leave me be. The water in the tub was very soothing. It relaxed my muscles and warmed my skin. As I soaked and washed in the tub, everything was starting to sink in.

Once I turned nineteen, I figured marriage was just not going to happen for me. I imagined I would marry my dream man and we would be happy. But, no men came along and I stopped dreaming. Before my parents announced the news to me, I had already mapped out my future. I would have stayed at the Stackhouse Manor. Once my parents passed away, it would have been up to me to take care of everything. Jason would get married and have children, and then he would move away to the countryside. Amelia would eventually meet a man and hopefully she would marry him.

Now my views had all changed. I was getting married to a mysterious man who actually was the one who offered the idea. I didn't love him and he didn't love me either, but who knew, over time that could all change. A knock on the door shook me out of my thoughts. "It's Amelia." Her voice was certainly happy.

Before I could even tell her to hold on, she was barging in. I squealed and covered myself up. She laughed and handed me a towel. "How are you going to let Eric see you naked if I can't?" She teased. She was right. I had never done anything with a man before. No man has seen me naked and I had never seen a man either. By the look on my face, Amelia could see my inner turmoil. "Oh, everything will be fine, perfect!" She whistled. She scanned the hall to make sure it was clear and then we hurried to my room.

The sun was set lower than it had been earlier. "Amelia how long was I in there?" I was worried. Amelia pulled out some brushes and clips. She sat me down on the bench in front of my vanity. "About an hour. It seems your mother lost track of time." Amelia did not seem as frustrated by that fact as I was.

"Let's get you in your dress while your hair dries." Amelia put her work face on. I stood up and put on my undergarments. Stockings, the garter, and my corset were all secured. It took an hour to get everything perfect. The dress fit wonderfully. Amelia and I talked about what the future held as she started to curl my hair with her fingers.

She was excited to be leaving here. Amelia was a traveler before she met me and then she decided to stay here. Her fingers continued to work their magic, no pun intended, on my hair. I was eager to see what I looked like. Amelia walked me over to the mirror. It felt like déjà vu. Another night Amelia and I are standing in front of the mirror, admiring my dress.

I glanced at the clock and it was six. "Sookie I have to get ready myself. I'll see you down there." She sounded giddy. I knew I had to wait here for my father to come get me. Amelia kissed me on the cheek and then she rapidly left the room.

I let out a breath and sat on the bed. I looked around the room and saw that most of my bags were gone. I figured that they had been sent to Eric's house. I was becoming antsy and I couldn't sit any longer. I started to pace back and forth. As I turned back around, I walked right into Eric. He was towering over me.

"Eric what are you doing here? My father is going to be up here any minute. You should be downstairs!" I hissed at him. The last thing I wanted was for my father to walk in and assume the worst. Eric looked hungrily at me; he scanned me up and down. For a moment, his eyes glazed over.

"I thought you might want to practice." He sounded so innocent. I was learning that he was far from. "Practice what? Eric, this is against tradition." I whispered to him. I had a feeling Eric was not a very traditional man. He probably tried his damndest to go against traditions.

Then I felt the familiar pull of Eric bringing me towards him. His lips once again met mine and I lost all my will to try to get him to leave. There was no hesitation or fighting this time. My hand went to the back of his neck, urging him to come closer. A soft moan escaped my lips and I couldn't believe that a sound like that came from me. I could feel his lips form into a smile. His tongue then slipped into my mouth. That surprised me. I had heard of people kissing this way, but I never thought I would do something like that.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door. I pushed myself away from Eric and my eyes went straight to the door. "Sookie, it's time." My father announced. My face was probably flushed and my hair was probably messed up. "One second, I'm almost ready." My eyes focused on Eric.

"What are we going to do?" I could barely hear myself. My heart was beating out of my chest. Eric smugly grinned at me, "Close your eyes." Was he kidding? We didn't have time for this. The longer I showed my reluctance and Eric finally said, "Do it now." His voice was harsher than I had heard ever heard it. I diffidently closed my eyes. I waited for something to happen. Was he going to take me somewhere?

Apparently, my father got tired of waiting. "Sookie, what are you doing?" My father sounded surprised to see me just standing there. I looked around the room. Eric was nowhere to be seen. How did he get past my father? "Oh, I was just looking at the room one last time." I lied. My father smiled supportively and grabbed my hand.

"You look beautiful," he paused, "You look flushed though. Are your nerves getting the best of you?" My father asked me as we walked downstairs. I shook my head. My mind was reeling over what had just happened. My lips felt swollen. I may not have any experience, but Eric was a wonderful kisser.

The backyard was filled with lights and people. The clergyman was standing at the end of a carpet with blossoms thrown over it. This represented the happy life I was to lead. My father and I walked down the aisle. Eric's eyes never left mine, which caused me to be more nervous.

When we reached the end of the line, my father went to go and sit beside my mother. I noticed Amelia was standing right behind me and a man I had never seen was behind Eric. The priest began talking, but I couldn't force myself to listen to him. Eric seemed perfectly calm, like nothing had just happened. A gentle smile was on his face.

I let my shields down and focused on him. I had to know what he was thinking. There was only a fuzzy sound coming from Eric. I concentrated more intently and still there was nothing. My face fell. I couldn't hear him. "Sookie, do you accept?" The priest said.

"Umm, yes." I answered quickly. Then before I knew it Eric was slipping a ring on my finger. It was a surprisingly traditional gold band with our initials and the date engraved on the inside. It was not normal to have a double ring ceremony, so I was not given a ring to give Eric. Despite that, I did want to give him a ring.

Then I turned down the aisle and walked with Amelia to the reception. We would be the first ones there. I didn't have to kiss Eric in front of everyone. My mother found that it would be disrespectful.

We arrived in the dining hall. "Did your mind leave for awhile?" Amelia joked as we stood by the wedding cake, which was simple. I knew Amelia was referring to when I realized I couldn't hear Eric's thoughts. "It seems it did." I nervously laughed.

Soon people were piling in. There was a corner in the room where Eric and I were going to sit, so our guests could congratulate us. I made my way to my seat and found that Eric was only a few steps behind me. We sat down and watched the people.

"How did you leave my bedroom?" I asked him carefully. Eric grinned and shook his head at me. I twisted my ring around my finger. Another tradition was to drop a ring at the wedding, to shake out the evil spirits. But, we didn't do that. "Who was your best man?" I asked him.

Another smile played across his face. "To be honest, I just met him. I don't know who he is." Eric told me. I scoffed at him. I hoped he was kidding. "Why is that?" I went along with whatever he was saying.

"You'll know all in good time. We have a honeymoon we have to get to, don't we?" Eric's hand went to my knee under the table. He really had no trouble crossing any lines. "Where are we going?" It was supposed to be a surprise to me, but I was not really feeling like being any more surprised than I was.

"My home." Eric was no longer focused on me. I followed his eyes and saw he was watching Amelia again. "Our honeymoon is supposed to be thirty days of a secret location. It will just be us and you're taking me to where I'll be _living_?" It sounded like I was complaining, but I was just making sure I heard him right.

His eyes flickered back to mine. "Dearest Sookie, you almost sound spoiled." He said to me. I was about to say more, but then my parents came over to us. My father shook Eric's hand and congratulated us. My mother allowed Eric to kiss her hand and she also gave us her best wishes. Jason and his fiancée, Mary, came next.

"It was a nice ceremony, congratulations." Jason said as he shook Eric's hand. Mary was rather quiet and she walked away. Hoyt and Crystal came by next and Lafayette followed them. Then a great shock came. A dear friend of mine, Sam Merlotte, came up to us. He had been in Virginia for the last few weeks breaking horses. Amelia always thought I would marry him, but his status was not high enough for my family.

Eric stiffened as soon as he approached the table. He looked angry and his hand went up to my shoulder. Sam glared at Eric and I immediately wondered what was going on between the two of them. Sam's thoughts were hard to read sometimes and Eric's were unreadable, so I was getting nothing. "Sam, I didn't expect you to be here." I smiled, breaking the tense atmosphere.

Sam looked at me and ran a hand through his hair, "Well I heard you were getting married and I made my way back as fast as I could." Sam looked over at Eric. Eric was casting daggers at Sam. "Oh well Sam this is Eric, Eric meet Sam." I introduced the two of them, neither one shook hands. I saw Amelia come up and wait behind Sam. "Well Sam it was great to see you. Maybe we can find a place for you at Eric's. I don't know if he has any animals though." Sam smiled. He was a rancher and I wouldn't hate having him there.

"I don't have any animals at my home." Eric said sternly. I looked over at him. Sam just nodded and kissed my hand. A low growl came from Eric, but I disregarded it. "That was rude." I turned to him. Amelia walked up in front of us.

"That's an interesting necklace." Eric ignored me and spoke to Amelia. I turned to Amelia and saw she was wearing her pentagram necklace. Amelia told me that it represented the five elements and it protected her from evil. She strongly believed that the pentagram was a strong symbol. Her hand self consciously went to the necklace. "It won't protect you though." Eric spoke menacingly. Amelia looked from Eric to me and then she turned away quickly.

"It's time for us to cut the cake and then we must leave." Eric helped me out of my chair and we walked to the cake. Who was he? He was so mysterious and cryptic. How did he know about the pentagram? Eric's hand slid over mine and we cut the first piece of cake. Everyone clapped and smiled. It was odd to me that we don't actually get to stay and eat, we just get to leave.

My immediate family came up to me and hugged me goodbye. I noticed that I hadn't seen Gran all day. "Father, where's grandmother?" I asked worriedly. He frowned. _I didn't want to bring this up. It will ruin her wedding day, _he thought. Eric seemed to be watching me curiously, as I waited.

"She fell ill last night, but she is doing well. She sends her best wishes." My father informed me. I felt my throat tighten. My grandmother and I were close and I wanted to stay with her and help. Then my parents walked away. People started gathering around the cake to get a piece.

Amelia reluctantly walked over to Eric and me. She grabbed my hand, "We have to go get you changed." She was right. Before I left I was supposed to change into 'traveling clothes'. Amelia rushed me out of the room and into a guest room. "Amelia, how did he know what your necklace meant?" I asked as soon as we were alone.

She hurriedly helped me out of my dress and handed me a dress that would normally be worn by a homemaker. It didn't require a corset. "I don't know. I don't like him though." She muttered.

I felt like I had to defend him. "Well after our honeymoon you can talk to him about it." I suggested. Amelia rolled her eyes. I could not resist it and I looked into her eyes. _Is he Wiccan? I've never met someone who knew what a pentagram was. I don't trust it, _Her thoughts were alarmed and fast. I felt her arms wrap around me. "Be careful, I'll see you soon." She whispered to me. Why was she warning me? I just nodded at her and then we walked out of the room.

At the bottom of the staircase, Eric and his best man were waiting for me. Eric held my hand and we walked out front to a carriage. A sleek grey horse and a dark black horse were attached to the front. Eric helped me step into the carriage. It was much larger than any carriage I had ever been in.

I didn't know what to say. I tried to listen to Eric again, but nothing. "Stop trying to get into my mind Sookie. It doesn't work on me." His eyes pierced mine. My heart rate slowed down dramatically. "You know what I am?" I barely managed to say.

Eric was absentmindedly tracing the back of my hand. "Of course I do. I have felt you try and listen to me three times now." Eric said calmly. He did not seem surprised or disgusted by it. In fact, he seemed rather comfortable. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so invasive." I looked down at my hands. Eric laughed heartily.

"It does not matter. I am actually quite relieved you cannot hear my thoughts." Eric muttered.

"Why?" I was curious.

His blue eyes invaded mine as he answered. "I enjoy my privacy. And if you heard my thoughts you would be running scared in the other direction." Eric mischievously answered. I was oddly relaxed around him even though he was practically telling me that he was thinking bad things. "Like what?" I didn't know whether I wanted to know the answer or not.

"Now I have you to myself." He answered simply.

My heart rate hitched. Eric and I sat in silence while the carriage carried on. "Are you going to tell me how you knew about Amelia's necklace?" I finally thought of something to talk about. We had been on the road for half an hour and I was wondering where Eric lived. "Well, she's a witch is she not?" Eric casually brought up.

"No she is not." All that I could think was to deny, deny, deny. Eric tilted my head towards him. His eyes looked straight into mine and I couldn't look away. I felt a pressure on my mind, but that was it. Eric's voice was thick, "Tell me the truth Sookie." It felt like he was trying to convince me, but whatever he was doing was not working.

"I did." Another lie.

Eric put his hand on my upper thigh and he growled. "Do not lie to me." He snapped. The pressure was gone and I could think more clearly. Before I could say anything, the carriage stopped. Eric stepped out and helped me get down. Eric went to talk to the man who drove us here, while I gaped at his house. It wasn't even a house. It was a mansion. I looked all around us and all I saw were trees.

I felt Eric slip he arm around my lower waist as he walked us to the front door. I couldn't even think of anything to say. This was where I would be living and I was having trouble grasping that.

The inside was as beautiful as the outside. There was art scattered around, beautiful antique furniture, and darker colors. The house itself was like art. "You're bags are upstairs. Dawn is coming soon and we have much to discuss." Eric said as we stopped in what looked like a main hall.

"It's already almost dawn?" I couldn't believe the sun was already coming up? There was so much that was supposed to happen on our wedding night. Should I even have to mention consummation, which I was extremely nervous about. "Yes, it takes a long time to get here," Eric paused, "Sookie, you cannot read my thoughts." Eric restated what we discovered on the ride over here.

I shifted all my weight to my left foot, "No. You're the only person who I've never been able to read." I confessed to him. Eric's whole demeanor was different than it had been all night. "Could you feel anything in the carriage when I was asking you about your lie?" Eric questioned. He sounded very bitter about the fact that I was lying. I think it was worse that he had somehow caught me.

"Yes." I was unaware where this conversation was going.

"And you resisted it?" Eric seemed to be sitting on the edge of his seat while he waited for my response.

"I didn't have to resist anything. It was just a feeling." I told him. Eric's eyes darkened. Was he trying to tell me something? "Amelia is a witch." I told Eric seriously. He looked down at me and smiled. He nodded his head.

"Well little one, I have a question for you. If there are witches and telepaths out there, do you think there are other things as well?" Eric took a step closer. I had the instinct to take a step back but my body wouldn't let me. I thought of his question. "What do you mean?" I was perplexed by his question.

"Do you believe in monsters or demons?" Eric asked me. His face was so serious, but the idea of demons humored me. I couldn't help but laugh. My laughter echoed off the walls in the main hall. A small smirk had come across Eric's face. "Come here Sookie." Eric ordered me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" I had no idea what Eric was thinking or planning. I was not used to being in situations like that. I felt like I had to be more guarded.

"I want to kiss my wife? Are you going to deny me?" His voice was full of hunger. I couldn't resist. I wanted to feel his lips against mine once more. I had no idea what this had to do with whatever we were talking about, but I was willing to get off the subject.

I slowly walked over to Eric and waited for him to initiate it. "Well are you going to kiss me?" Eric asked me. I stared at him incredulously. Each time he had initiated it. I slowly put my hands on both sides of his face. He had very little stubble and his eyes were gazing into mine. My finer traced over his bottom lip and I could tell he was becoming impatient.

I pressed my lips against his and in no time at all Eric had put his tongue in my mouth. I heard him groan. His hands tugged me closer to him. This was faster than it normally was, it was more heated. I felt a hardness in between us and I stiffened. Eric was fully aroused. I carefully opened my eyes, due to the embarrassment of being the one to cause his erection.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw were fangs coming out of Eric's mouth. I couldn't help but scream. I was terrified. I pushed him off of me and fell straight on my butt. Eric looked down at me impishly. I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could and ran to the front door. The only thing going through my mind was getting away. He was referring to himself when he mentioned monsters.

As soon as I reached the door, I had to raise my hands to stop myself. My hands slammed up against the door. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't. Had Eric locked it when we arrived here? Suddenly I felt a cold hand cover mine and his normally gentle lips on my throat.

Then his breath his my ear as he growled, "Sookie there is nowhere to run. This is my most secluded, private home," He paused to drag his tongue over the sensitive skin.

"You're mine now." He told me.

**Eric is quite the aggressor, huh? I hope you all review. If you take the time to read this, I would really love to hear your opinions. Thanks!**

LINKS!

http:/www(dot)drclean(dot)co(dot)uk/weddingdresses/Images/OverlayedFront(dot)jpg - Sookie's Wedding Dress

http:/s0(dot)geograph(dot)org(dot)uk/photos/58/90/589015_63e7782a(dot)jpg - Eric's House


	3. Chapter 3

**The response to this story has been great! I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Just a reminder that this takes place in the Victorian/ Edwardian times. Thanks again and enjoy!**

My breathing hitched in my throat. I was here and I could not leave, Eric had made sure of that. I had never sensed he was something…inhuman. His body was pressed close to mine, his hand still holding mine against the door. I was paralyzed with fear and confusion. He could do anything he wanted to me.

I felt Eric move away from me and I quickly turned around. I pressed my back to the door and stared at him in wonder. His fangs were still out and my eyes focused on them. "You're a vampire." I didn't even have to ask. Amelia told me silly myths about vampires. She never told me they were real though.

"Yes I am." Eric tilted his head up slightly and retracted his fangs. My mind was churning, trying to think of any possible way to escape. "What does that mean for me?" I asked him. Eric smirked at me. Even though he was a vampire, he was still attractive, but I wasn't going to let that cloud my judgment.

"No other vampires can touch you, for one thing." Eric sounded very possessive. It hadn't even occurred to me that there were other vampires out there. Eric couldn't be the only one that existed. "Am I going to meet any other vampires?" I sounded less than hopeful.

"Let's talk about this somewhere less tense." Eric said as he turned and walked away from me. I unwillingly followed him. I had questions and Eric was the only one who had the answers. Eric was leaning against a wall in what looked like the sitting room. His arms pointed towards the couch, but I shook my head. I was going to be on my best defense, but even then that was probably useless.

"You will meet vampires eventually, but for these thirty days I have with you I'm staking my claim." Eric sounded determined. In that moment, all the ways he could stake claim popped into my head. "That seems to excite you though." Eric added. My face felt hot and I crossed my legs.

"Are you going to hurt me?" The question could not be left alone anymore. Eric was perfectly capable of hurting me. So far, he had been somewhat gentle. "It depends. I have rules and I expect them to be followed. We'll discuss those later." Eric told me.

Eric continued his explanation, "When there are other vampires around there are certain standards expected. You are viewed as my pet, a mere object. I am your Master in my world," Eric stopped to gauge my reaction. I didn't like the idea of any of this. Other vampires was not something I wanted to put up with. In addition, I did not like the idea of calling anybody Master.

"But, I see no reason to uphold that high of standards when it is just you and I. Although, I demand respect and obedience." Eric made that perfectly clear.

I finally made eye contact with him. I was forcing myself not to cry as I started to speak. "I have no trouble respecting you, but I want the same in return." I know to Eric, I probably sounded defiant. Eric actually laughed at me. "I will treat you appropriately, but do not think that we are equal." He made his point.

I moved away from the wall and let all of this sink in. He would never love me and I would never have children. I think what hurt the most was that I thought I was so close to having a normal life. It was so close and now there was no chance of it at all. I looked out the window and became very relieved when I saw that the sun was almost coming up. "You can't be in the sun, can you?" I asked him wearily.

Eric studied me carefully and then responded, "No, I sleep during the day."

I wondered what else he could or could not do. Everyone knew of the myths, but that is exactly what they were, falsehoods that held no meaning. "Can you eat food?" It was another thing I was intrigued by. I remembered Eric not eating any of the food the night I met him.

"The only thing I need to survive is blood." Eric stared right at my throat.

"You're going to drink my blood?" My voice was barely audible. Eric's fangs began slipping out. It was hard to not be drawn to him. He was beautiful and powerful and dangerous all at once. "Yes and you will have mine." He stated. Eric seemed to be completely comfortable with the situation.

I found it hard to believe that I would drink Eric's blood. It did not sound very appetizing. Eric looked out the window and back to me. "I'll take you to your room and then I must retire for the day." Eric let me know.

Before I could think of what to say, I blurted, "We aren't sharing a room?" Eric chuckled at me and led me upstairs. "You seem eager, but you'll have to wait until tonight before we share a bed." Eric tantalized. I stopped dead in my tracks. My fears and nerves were getting the best of me.

Eric looked at me unusually. How was I going to tell him I was a virgin? It would only give him another chance to laugh at me. "Sookie, I know this is a lot to take in, but you will adapt." Eric tried to stay calm.

"It's not about adapting," I stopped and thought about how to word what I was going to say, "I have never…I'm a virgin." I felt the heat on my face and ears. Eric's facial expression did not shift at all. He continued walking up the steps with my hand in his. "Sookie, I could smell your innocence a mile away." He informed me.

I guess that came with being a vampire. We walked down a long hallway and stopped at a pair of double doors. "This is where you will stay. Once the sun sets, we can continue our time together." Eric seemed to be getting less controlling. However, I could already see the rays of light on the main hall floor. The sun being up weakened him. "Thank you." I meekly said.

Eric's hand was still wrapped around mine. He lifted my hand up to his face and stared at it longingly. "I think I'll have a little taste now." He was not really talking to me. I saw his fangs come out and I gasped once more. Each time they became visible they startled me. I should have pulled my hand away, but I couldn't. If he was going to be biting me later, I might as well get a preview of how badly it will hurt.

His lips pressed against my index finger. Then he bit softly, slowly piercing my skin. He only used one of his fangs to draw blood from me. I let out a soft huff. It burned for a second and then the pain subsided. Eric's eyes closed shortly and then he pulled away. A low groan came from his chest. I immediately looked at my finger and saw that there was no mark. Eric had a ravenous look on his face. "Delicious." He purred.

Eric leaned into me and kissed me once more before was out of my sight. I couldn't even tell which direction he went in. I leaned up against the door and breathed heavily. What had I gotten myself into? There was nowhere for me to run, even if I wanted to.

I walked into my bedroom and could not believe its size. This room was three times bigger than any room at the Stackhouse Manor. My bed was in the center of the room. The blankets were a dark red with black accents. There was a bookcase in the corner of the room and a fireplace on the opposite side. As I walked further into the room, I saw an armoire that was filled with all my clothes from home and new clothes as well. Eric must have decided to expand my wardrobe.

I sat on the edge of the bed, trying to relax. I was overwhelmed by what I had just discovered, but I was a part of me was also curious. Eric had an angry and no nonsense demeanor, but there had to be a softness beneath that. Before I knew what he was, he was very tender with me.

My shields slipped down completely as I thought over everything. I was waiting for someone thoughts to enter my mind, but nothing. I was the only person here. Laughter escaped me before I could stop. There was a strange sense of lonesomeness though. I was so used to being surrounded by Amelia or Jason, now it was just me.

I got off the bed and walked back downstairs. I should have been exhausted, but my adrenaline was running high. I walked past the sitting room and what looked like the den. There was a piano in the corner of the room, which specifically caught my attention. I never learned how to play, but I always wanted to. My fingers ran over the keys. I sat on the piano bench and sighed. What did he expect me to do for the day? He showed me where nothing was or where I was allowed to go. Where did he keep his food? Where was the washroom?

I continued my unauthorized exploration of the mansion. I had stumbled upon the dining hall, a library, and even found a balcony. I even found where Eric's sleeping quarters might have been. When I got to the left wing of the house there was a set of double doors that were locked from the inside. I tried to open the doors, but they did not budge. Eric's office was right beside the doors as well.

My stomach was growling by the time I was finished looking. The giant grandfather clock in the sitting room told me it was only ten in the morning. I laid on one of the sofas and tried to ignore the growling of my stomach. I finally drifted to sleep.

I woke up in Eric's arms. He was carrying me upstairs. "Good evening lover." He looked down at me with a smile on his face. Eric was not wearing a shirt. His body was sculpted and cold. I started to feel a little light headed. "I can walk." I muttered. Truth was, I do not think I would have been able to. I just wasn't too fond of being so close to him at that moment. Eric rolled his eyes at me and continued to carry me.

My stomach growled again and I looked away from him. He laughed, "How foolish of me. Are you hungry?" Eric asked, even though I knew he knew the answer. I looked at him defiantly, but nodded. He set me down and opened my bedroom door. "I'll go get you something." Eric said and then he was gone.

I noticed that Eric had lit a fire and it had reasonably warmed up the room. Anxiousness was arising in me, because I knew what was coming. I did not know how to do anything sexual and Eric seemed to be far more experienced than anyone I had ever met.

He came back with a bowl of fruit. There were cut up apples and strawberries. I tried to eat it slow, but my hunger got the better of me. "So much for feeding you myself." Eric said as he sat down beside me. I had a feeling he was not kidding. He watched me eat attentively. I knew he was waiting for me to be finished so we could continue our night.

I set the bowl on the floor by the bed and glanced over at Eric. His eyes were following my movements. "Eric…" I couldn't stand the silence anymore. He looked up at me waiting for me to say something. "What are we going to do?" I felt so immature for asking. I knew I wasn't going to instigate anything, so I had to question what was happening.

"I think we should have our blood exchange and then we will go from there." Eric said.

"Why do I need your blood?" I was not keen to the idea. Eric sighed and I could tell he was becoming irritated. "Sookie, it would be in your best interest to not question what I say." He pushed the hair away from my neck and traced his fingers along the vein. I became rigid under his hands.

"The taste I had of you earlier just left me wanting more." Eric whispered against me. My hand went to his chest as I tried to push him back. This was going very fast. I was about to give myself to a man whom I didn't love. Eric made it known that we were not equal and he would never love me. "I don't want to do this." I almost inaudibly told him.

Eric kissed the side of my neck, "I know….but soon you will beg for my attentions." I shivered as I felt his fangs scrape against my neck. I wondered if his words held any meaning. I certainly was not completely turned off by Eric, but begging seemed like quite the stretch.

He tilted my head further to the side and continued his actions. I was becoming impatient. "Would you just do it?" I asked breathlessly. I was not pleading with him, at least I hope not. I was aroused and fearful. I heard Eric laugh and then I felt the same pain I had when he bit my finger. However, this time it was magnified. I could feel my blood being sucked out of my neck and into Eric's mouth. He groaned and moved beside me.

Eric pulled me closer to him as he continued to drink. One of his hands went to my breast and I arched into the feeling. What was he doing to me? His other hand was massaging my inner thigh over the fabric of my dress. When he pulled away, I felt solitary. His tongue licked over the wounds on my neck.

"You are truly mouth-watering." Eric declared. I was somewhat dazed. When he was feeding from me, it seemed that time had slowed down, but now it felt like it picked up again. Eric moved his back against the bed and motioned for me to sit between his legs. I looked at him skeptically, but I followed him.

He propped me up so my back was against his chest. I saw him bring his wrist up to my face and I looked back at him. "I don't think I can." I whispered to him. Eric's fangs were still out and some of my blood was still on his lips. His eyes were glossy and distant. "You can and you will." He said dominantly.

I thought my teeth would just sink into his skin, but I was wrong. "Harder." He rumbled. I had to use all my force to tear the skin. When I felt his blood start to pour into my mouth, I relaxed slightly. I was relieved that his blood was not as metallic as I thought it would be. It was somewhat sweet.

Eric shifted beneath me and I could feel his arousal. I didn't know how long I was supposed to drink, but when I pulled away Eric demanded me to keep going. His arm was wrapped securely my waist. "That's enough." He finally said.

I stopped and watched as the wound on his wrist disappeared. I breathed in amazement. Eric slanted my head back and kissed me fiercely. I realized that his blood was still all over my lips. I had an odd feeling as soon as I finished drinking Eric's blood, but I disregarded it.

Then Eric pulled away and his fingers went to the buttons on the top of my blouse. I held my breath as slowly each button became undone. He was taking his time and I was sure he was enjoying watching me squirm.

I covered my chest as soon as all the buttons were open. Eric shook his head and took my hands, exposing me. "You will not hide your body from me. Your breasts are magnificent." Eric glanced up at me. My breaths were speeding up.

Suddenly Eric was kneeling in front of me. The look on his face was distinctly primal. His hands slid up my legs as he pushed the bottom half of my dress up past my knees. I heard the sound of my undergarments being ripped.

His lips pressed against my inner thigh. "Eric…" I breathed. I should have been fighting this, but my body would not let me. I was weak in his hands. Eric murmured something in a language I had never heard and then I felt his tongue run over my most private area. I arched my back and let out a pant.

I felt the heat of his lips against my center and I was starting to feel something incredible. His fingers entered me slowly and he pushed them in and out of me expertly. "Oh god!" I moaned. Eric chuckled and continued his ministrations.

"No Sookie, God is not here," He paused and maneuvered his tongue over my clit. "Only you're blood tastes better my pet." Eric groaned. He added another finger and I became incoherent. My body had never been touched this way. My stomach coiled and it became so hot. I turned my head towards the fire and shut them tight.

"Watch me; I want to see your face as I make you come." Eric commanded. I moaned and then I looked at him. His icy blue eyes were blazing as he looked up at me. I began panting as the feelings increased. Something was happening that had never happened before.

"Oh..ugh..ah!" My fingers clutched the sheets as I twisted on the bed. Eric stayed in front of me, licking me. I was a quivering mess trying to regain control. Eric stood up and walked to the side of the bed. He helped me sit up and his hand trailed down my face. His lips met mine and I could taste myself on him.

"I'm not done with you just yet…undress me." Eric asked me. Eric then told me to lift my hips and he pulled the dress off me. He admiringly looked down at me. The firelight danced across Eric's pale skin. The only thing left to take off Eric were his pants. My fingers shook as they went to unbutton them.

Eric looked down at me, "Sookie, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." I could tell he was trying to be gentle. This was odd to me, because two minutes ago he was making all sorts of demands. I closed my eyes and controlled my breaths. My finger's unclasped the button and I pushed Eric's pants down. His erection was obvious. I had never seen a man naked before, but I was sure Eric was considered above average. It was intimidating.

"This isn't going to work." I was still trying to get past his size.

Eric kissed me on the forehead. "I know you are afraid, but I will be gentle for your first time. There's always time for more." Eric said as we both got back on the bed. I lay on my back and Eric was on top of me.

I looked up at him and softly smiled. His fangs were out and I could feel his erection against my thigh. "Are you ready?" Eric asked. I did not answer as I felt Eric's fingers slip into me. "I think you are." He said absent-mindedly.

I felt him at my entrance and stiffened. Eric moved his face down to mine and he started kissing my neck. I felt him push into me slightly and I made an uncomfortable noise. Eric breathed against my skin and waited for me to adjust. It didn't hurt, I was just being stretched. When I wriggled against him, Eric took it as his cue to move in further. This time he pushed in much further.

There was some pain and I cried out. Eric waited once more and he looked down at me. I could my eyes watering. A tear slipped out and Eric leaned down and licked it away. "Are you ready?" He asked me. I bit my lip and nodded my head. My hands instinctively wrapped around Eric's neck as I felt him.

He was a steady movement. I couldn't believe this was happening right now. It felt unlike anything I had ever experienced, it was incredible. "Faster." I asked breathlessly. Eric, for once, didn't laugh and complied.

I started to lift myself off the bed to meet his thrusts, which were becoming more insistent. "Oh Eric…ah!" I moaned as he hit a sensitive spot. Eric's fangs were dangerously close to my neck, but I wanted him to bite me. I needed to feel it.

"Bite me…please bite me." I was losing my resolve.

"Du redan längtan att smaka mig. Snart kommer du att älska mig." Eric panted above me. I knew he had no need to breathe, but I found it comforting. I also couldn't dwell on the fact that I had no idea what he just said and I couldn't ask. Seconds later Eric's fangs had bit into my neck and I was finished. I held onto him for all I was worth.

Eric moved his wrist to my mouth and I bit into it, drawing his blood into my mouth once more. That was enough for Eric, he let out a few string of curse words and released inside of me. There was thin sheet of sweat formed over my body. I was still shaking as Eric rolled off me. He pulled my body to his, which I found different. Eric didn't seem like the type to hold someone after being so intimate.

I regained my breath and placed my hand over Eric's. "You are quite the treat. I think I belong inside you." Eric said into my ear. I felt my face grow hot, even after everything we just did.

I turned back and looked at Eric. His hair was messier, but there was an arrogant look on his face. "Why do you want me so bad?" I asked him. No one had ever shown such an interest in me and it was really starting to bother me.

"Telepaths are well sought after in my world. As we speak another vampire is talking to your father about you, but I got there first." Eric mumbled as his hand went over my breast. I should have known it had something to do with my ability. It always did. I wanted to talk about the other vampires in his world, but it wasn't the right moment. "And now you've won? You got what you wanted?" I said in a completely neutral voice. Eric would most likely be angry if I had a harsh tone with him.

"Not yet, but we're getting there." His hand then moved down to my stomach. It was becoming hard to focus as I became aroused. I looked down and saw that Eric was ready to go again. But, I tried to stay on task. "What exactly does that mean?" I asked.

Eric's forehead tensed and I knew he was getting irritated with my questions. He only wanted one thing right now. We had the rest of my life for questions. He sighed, "Eventually you will love me and that is what I want."

It was definitely not the answer I was expecting. I could not fathom loving Eric. He seemed too manipulative. Eric would never love me. How was I supposed to love something that would never feel the same about me. "You won't love me though." I retorted.

Eric closed his eyes as he said, "I cannot love you. It's not in me. I tire of talking, I want you again." Eric moved on top of me and began fondling my chest. His mouth went to my breast and he nibbled at the flesh surrounding my nipple. I bucked underneath him. My determination was slowly slipping away.

"There's much I wish to show you tonight." He growled, a glint in his eyes.

**Sookie has no idea what she's in for :) Please leave your review and let me know what you think so far. Do you think Eric is capable of love or not? Who is the other vampire asking about Sookie? Next chapter posted soon. Reviews welcome!**

du redan längtan att smaka mig. Snart kommer du att älska mig - You are already yearning to taste me. Soon you will love me.


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, let me apologize for how long this took to get out. But, this chapter contains a lot of drama and a look into Eric's past. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts on this story. I'm proud of it. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!**

I awoke sore and somewhat relaxed. I turned onto my side and looked at where Eric had been last night. He stayed with me until I fell asleep, but he was quiet. Neither of us were too talkative. Eric only told me where the food in the house was and what I could do during the day to keep busy. My hand went over Eric's side of the bed. It was strange I was starting to feel something towards him. Especially after last night. I ran my hands through my hair and shyly laughed as I thought of last night's events.

_Eric's fingers intertwined with mine. He knew I was sore, so I hoped he wouldn't push anything onto me. "Sookie, do you enjoy the way I touch you?" Eric asked slyly. I looked at him, knowing he knew the answer. I tilted my head at him, "Yes, but you knew that." I couldn't help but smile. Eric seemed so comfortable talking about anything. I wondered if he had any insecurities. _

_ "Well, do you know what I want?" Eric moved closer to me. _

_ "More sex?" I blushed. I was raised to be respectful so I was still weary talking about certain things with anyone. Eric shook his head at me. "Then what?" I asked seriously. I had wrapped the sheet on the bed around me and I was becoming warm. Eric let go of my hand. "I want you to explore my body as I do yours." Eric's voice was husky. I realized what he meant instantly. He wanted me to touch him. Eric was not lying when he told me he had more to show me. Honestly, he had not shown me enough for one night. _

_ I was speechless. He once again grabbed my hand and held it firmly. "I will guide you, if that will make it easier." Eric's eyes were full of lust. He wanted this more than I thought. Eric had been so kind to my body and me this night, it should be no trouble for me to return the favor. _

_ His hand was still over mine as I touched his erection. It was hard and soft at the same time. Eric seemed to relish the feel of my hand around him. His hand slowly slid up and then down. "Do this with little force and pay attention to the tip." Eric's voice was soft and velvety. He was waiting for when I could just do this on my own. His hand was lightly over mine, but I was doing most of the work. Eric leaned his head back against the head board and groaned. _

_ My thumb swept over the tip of him and he jerked beneath me. Arrogance surrounded me. It was a nice power trip to be the one making him writhe. As my hand continued to move around Eric, I thought of how he said he wanted me to explore him. Eric had used both his hands and mouth on me. I don't know why, but I could feel that Eric wanted me to use my mouth too. _

_ Without warning I lowered my mouth and kissed the tip of him. Eric opened his eyes in surprise. "Sookie you are…ohhh…" Eric closed his eyes again as my mouth went entirely around the head. I honestly had no clue what I was doing; it was all instinct. If Eric jerked or moaned, I just did that same action again._

_ My mouth continued to work Eric frantically and what my mouth was not able to cover my hand did. It was quite the power rush being the one to make Eric squirm. He was probably not put in that position often. My tongue swirled around him quickly and his hands clenched the sheets._

_ My movements became faster and somewhat more forceful as I tried to get Eric to finish. One of my hands moved down to his thighs and I massaged it. Eric was basking in this and after I rubbed the sac beneath his erection, he was done. He shouted out some foreign words and laughed delightfully. I hastily swallowed all that came into my mouth. _

_ He pulled me up to him with a smile on his face and kissed my forehead. Eric was very pleased. I looked up at him, "What language do you speak in, when you…you know?" I asked. I could not help but go red in the face. Eric's arm was wrapped around my back and his eyes were droopy. I glanced at the clock and saw that dawn was already coming. Had the time gone by so quickly? _

_ "I speak Swedish, my native language." Eric responded. Even his voice sounded weaker. Since Eric and I had spent the whole night being physical, I did want to talk with him. I was glad to know more about him, although it was just a small tidbit. I made a mental note to check the library for books about the Swedish language. I wouldn't mind surprising Eric with that._

_"It's almost dawn." He broke the silence. _

_ "Yes, I guess it is. Tonight when you wake up I think we should talk." I attempted. There was no way that I could spend every night of my life doing what we did tonight. I wouldn't mind, but I wanted to know more about the man I was doing it with. I wanted a little substance to our new relationship. I'm sure Eric would have been content with keeping the relationship the way it was though._

_ Eric's body became denser as he asked me, "What do you want to talk about?" _

_ "Each other." I answered simply. That was it though. I didn't know whether I wanted some deep conversation or just to talk to someone. Eric nodded and got out of the bed. As he stretched, I peeked at his body. He caught me and raised his eyebrow at me. _

_ "You know where the library is, so you can spend your time in there to keep busy. In the cupboard, there is food and there's a well to the side of the house for water. There's a brook down the path, but I prefer you wait for me to bathe with you," Eric paused and kissed me tenderly, "I'll see you tonight so we can talk." And then he was gone._

I laid in bed recuperating. My feelings were all over the place. I wished I knew more about what it meant to take Eric's blood. All I knew was that I was feeling closer to him. I couldn't necessarily tell if that was a good or bad thing. I should have been afraid of him. He is a vampire, a monster. But, he couldn't be all bad.

I pulled a robe on and walked downstairs. The pantry was sure enough stocked with a variety of foods. My stomach growled with anticipation. I had not eaten since Eric had given me food last night and that was not near enough. I grabbed an apple and a jar for water. I started making my way to the well.

As I walked to get some water, I thought of what was going on at the manor. Amelia was probably going out of her mind with worry. She didn't trust Eric and I knew she would be happy once she could stay here. Twenty-eight more days and she would be. Mother and Father were most likely living normally, maybe the occasional feeling of guilt about sending me with some man I barely knew. I knew Jason well, so he was definitely more stuck on his personal dilemmas. Hopefully, they would send me letters.

The well was not very cooperative. In all probability, it had not been used in years, since Eric had no need to drink. I glanced back at his house and couldn't believe he had lived there all by himself. Perhaps, vampires never got lonely.

I drank quickly and filled up the jar so I wouldn't have to walk out here every time I was thirsty. On my walk back to the house, I saw the path Eric was talking about and heard horses. I looked around, expecting to see stables. However, there was nothing. I guess Eric had animals after all.

Back at the house, I ate some more and sat by myself. Being alone really wasn't that great. I had too much time to think. With a frustrated sigh, I walked into the library. Now would be a better time than ever to expand my knowledge on foreign languages.

Eric had more books than anyone I knew. It surprised me, since he had seen so much history and been so many places that he had books on so many subjects. They ranged from books about the history of Vikings to fictional adventure. The books cases were built into the walls and went up six rows tall. They surrounded the room. I looked up and saw exactly what I was looking for. I didn't understand why Eric had a book about the Swedish language, maybe it was joke. He would have no trouble reaching it, but I need to grab a chair and pull it down. I nearly lost my footing and I had to drop the book to hang onto the shelf.

When I looked down the cover of the book had fallen off, revealing the real book. A plain brown leather covered book was now on the floor. I kneeled down and picked it up. The pages were fragile. Scribbled handwriting was sprawled out around the page. There were tiny drops of blood on the page. It was obviously a journal. I knew it was wrong for me to want to read it. It wasn't mine and I had no right to do so. But, I couldn't control myself.

_I miss my family. I never thought I would remember them, but Eric and I were walking along the market place when I saw them. A woman with beautiful red hair was standing with a baby girl. Before I was turned into a vampire, they were the image of my family. I attempted to talk to her and she was compliant with me. Her husband had been sent off to search what they are calling the New World. Her daughter's name was Mary and hers was Rosa. Eric did not seem to be as appreciative of them as I was. In fact, he did not enjoy my mingling with humans. Rosa was wonderful company and we even accompanied her back to her home. I told her Eric was my brother. It had been a long time since we had fed, which was why we went to the market place in the beginning. I did not want to feed off this family; part of me did though. _

_ In the end, Eric and I fed on the both of them. I cannot be weak nor can I explain my sentiments. If Eric will survive as long as I have, he needs to control his feelings. We are death and immortality. I have been teaching him that. Eric showed no remorse as we left the home and I feigned the same response. Part of me was burning though. Guilt and hatred was swimming in my mind. I had wiped my face and growled. I hope there will be more to my existence now that Eric has joined me. But, I find hope is a futile thing._

I closed the book as soon as I finished reading the page. My throat tightened as I felt remorse for the family that died so long ago. Who was this Godric? He was obviously the one who had taught Eric such ways. I dabbed at my face. They killed people. My growing regard for Eric had halted. Now I was not so much in the mood for talking, because the only thing I wanted to talk about was this. But, I knew Eric would be upset with me. This was private and important to him if he took the time to disguise it. I put the book back in its camouflage and went upstairs.

I sat on the edge of the bed and waited. My mind kept going back to the passage in the journal. Godric, whoever he was, had emotions. He was repentant or it sounded that way. I shook my head. "Stop it Sookie." I muttered to myself.

This was how the rest of our honeymoon was going to be. I would probably sleep for the whole day until Eric woke and then I could experience social contact. I got under a thin blanket and held the pillow to me. My only goal was not to act different around Eric. I didn't want there to be any arguing.

I awoke with sweat on my forehead. My libido was doing crazy things as I thought of my dream. It involved Eric and me in a pasture. I guess he was a soldier of some sort and we were celebrating. It was quite the celebration. "How was your dream?" Eric was sitting right beside me. He had a smug look on his face and I was internally praying that I didn't talk in my sleep.

"I can't remember." I lied. I climbed out from under the blanket and moved off the bed. Eric stayed in place eyeing me curiously. I was being paranoid. I was wondering if I moved the chair back or if Eric had smelt me on the book. "Would you like to accompany me to a bath?" Eric looked at me.

Without even thinking it over, I nodded. Eric grinned and he and I started walking outside. It was humid outside, so I hoped the water would be better. As we walked down the brick path, I started conversation. "I heard some horses today while I was getting water." I told him.

"I've had horses for many years." Eric didn't seem too talkative, which added to my suspicion.

"You take care of them too?" I kept going. Thinking of Eric riding horses was flattering. I wondered if he would teach me. I never have to do a lot at my old home. Mother was strict and stuck to the rules. "Not so much anymore. John does these days." Eric said. So, other people knew where Eric lived.

"Who's John?" Maybe he was here during the day. I would not mind any company. I'd like to have someone to speak with. "Most people call him Quinn. He is more of a guard than anything. He patrols at night. He lives in a small house by the stables." Eric further explained. My first thought was that when Amelia got here, they could become friends. Amelia wanted to have a man in her life.

"I guess I'll meet him soon then." We got to the brook sooner than I expected. It was more of a lake actually. The moonlight was enough for me to be able to see. Eric was undressed as soon as I turned around. His fingers slid down my chest to get to the wrap around my robe. "No you won't." Eric sternly spoke.

"Why not?" I asked as my robe fell to the ground. I almost leaned down to take it off the ground. His hand gently caressed my breast. I was oddly enough, not shameful of my body. We got into the water and it was surprisingly chilly. "Because I said so." Eric said and then he went underwater. I figured it was a jealousy thing. If Eric reacted like he did with Sam, than I was not interested in meeting any other man. After about thirty seconds, I became worried and then I remembered he didn't have to breathe.

I felt his arms go around my waist and water splashed all over me when he came up. He kissed me on the lips and his tongue met mine instantly. I smiled at the contact as my body realized how much it had missed Eric today. "How did you feel today?" Eric looked different with his hair wet.

I could have answered that I was sick to my stomach after learning Eric killed two innocent people. I smiled at him, "Sore, but other than that okay." My answer was almost honest. Eric eyed me doubtfully. I couldn't stand the way he was looking at me. To avoid his eye contact I went under the water and held my breath.

The water washed over my body. Unfortunately, I had the need to breathe so I had to go back up. Eric was in the exact same position. "Sookie, I took your blood twice and I should have told you what that means." Eric said in a soft tone. Finally, we could talk about something. I waited for him to tell me more.

"I can feel your emotions, pretty well actually. I'm not sure what, but you're not telling me something." Eric's tone was far from pleased. The first day I got here, he told me he demanded obedience and respect or I would be punished. "Can I feel you?" I asked him avoiding anything about my feelings.

"Barely, it will be stronger once we bond completely." Eric said. He must have been the buzz in the back of my mind. The only thing I sensed from him was lust. I was glad I wasn't the only one feeling that. "Let's go inside." I swam past him and went back to where my robe was. Eric was standing, fully dressed, before I even reached land. I wrapped the piece of cloth around me and we walked back inside.

It occurred to me that over the past few days I had been thinking of how I wanted a normal life. Eric was as normal as I was getting. In his mind, eventually I would love him. Love involved trust and honesty. If I kept this from him, he would be able to tell for sure when we bonded. Bonding is something I'm still not completely familiar with. I was smart enough to know that if I was keeping something from him, he was keeping things from me.

We walked back inside and I walked up to my bedroom, not saying a word to Eric. "Sookie?" Eric was tense. He kept moving over to the bed, but my hand went to his chest, stopping him. I stood like that for a few seconds. "Who is Godric?" I asked quietly. Eric backed away from me and glared at me. His fangs came out and I knew it wasn't from arousal.

In seconds I was laying flat on my back on the bed. Eric had both hands on my upper arms. Part of me knew that one of his hands was dying to be wrapped around my neck. "How do you know of Godric?" Eric growled. Godric was obviously a soft spot. Eric's eyes bored into me and I couldn't look away.

He tightened his grip, "Answer me."

I began my explanation. My heart was racing and I was terrified of what Eric might do. The possibility of him hurting me was not nonexistent. "I was going to learn how to speak Swedish," I paused realizing how ignorant I already sounded, "On the top shelf there was a book and it the title was _The Swedish Language_. Therefore, I pulled over a chair and reached for it but I almost fell and then I dropped the book. The cover came off and I saw the leather cover and the writing and I read it." My reasoning was fast paced and ridiculous. I hoped Eric could tell I wasn't lying.

"Did anyone tell you not to pry little girl?" Eric snarled. I was unresponsive. His hands were going to be leaving fingerprints on me. Eric let his fangs come up and he started walking towards the door. I got off the bed and Eric turned to face me. "What did you read?" He asked. He was nowhere near calm, but this was better than him using physical force.

"I read about a woman named Rosa and her daughter." I slowly confessed. Eric stiffened. I wondered if he had ever read it or if he just remembered. "Go to bed." Eric went to walk out.

"I slept all day. Can we just talk about this?" I was in no place to be defiant, but I had to be. Eric shook his head at me. "You _will_ listen to me. I have to feed, but when I get back you better be in here, asleep." Eric snarled at me. He left hurriedly and slammed the door behind him.

I sat on the edge of the bed and forced myself not to be upset. I don't know what hurt more. That Eric was infuriated with me or that he was going to feed of some other person, probably a woman. This was not how I wanted this night to go.

Obediently, I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes, pressuring myself to fall asleep.

**Wow**, **Eric does not appreciate Sookie's behavior. I just want to point out this is not a True Blood story, I just like Godric and Eric's relationship better. The look into Godric's journal was to get more insight on both of the characters. So, do you guys think Eric has ever read Godric's journal? Do you think Sookie regrets reading it? And Quinn works for Eric, what's that about? Please review or send me a PM if you have any questions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally Chapter 5! Thank you all for the great reveiws and for reading this story... Let's go meet Quinn and maybe a softer Eric :)**

Eric was gently rubbing my shoulder, waking me up. I looked at him, embarrassed. My eyes were probably still red and puffy. Seeing Eric made me want to cry more. He slowly brought his arms around me and held me. His movements were hesitant as if he thought I would reject them. "I am not used to talking about Godric." Eric said steely.

I nodded against him. I still had no clue who Godric was, but I hoped Eric was leaning towards telling me. He came back after all. Eric rested against the back of the bed, but he continued to embrace me. His mood swings were not doing great things to me mentally. I didn't want to walk on egg shells with Eric. His hand slipped under my robe and rested on the small of my back.

"Godric wrote in that thing every night. He said he wanted to remember whatever he could. I never read it though." Eric divulged. I closed my eyes as he talked. "I don't want you to know anything about Godric and to be honest; I do not want you to know much about me." Eric further made known. I had to think of it from his point of view. He spent countless years being strong and private. Now I am here, I'm expecting to be loved and an open relationship, and there is a learning curve for him.

"Will you at least tell me who he is?" I whispered. My throat was scratchy as I spoke. I did not know whether I should ask Eric or not. He was controlling his anger as of now, but I could say something to upset him again. "He is my maker." Eric answered. That explained it. I imagined that the connection between a vampire and the one who made them that way must be strong.

"Does he live near here?" I asked absentmindedly. What did it matter if he did? "I haven't seen him in many years." Eric disclosed. Eric was silent and caught up in his thoughts about Godric. I wanted to meet him now. I wanted to see the man who had Eric so emotionally involved. He must have been strong enough to change him into a vampire. Unless it was a choice for Eric.

"When did you get turned into a vampire?" I looked up at him and saw his eyes were also closed. Maybe that made it easier for him. "I was a Viking, so it was about a thousand years ago. Maybe a little less." Eric estimated. The things he must have seen and done. I felt safe in his arms surprisingly. I was a child to him. I'd been on this earth for nineteen years and he'd been here centuries before.

"How did you know who I was talking about when I mentioned the journal entry?" I asked meekly. It was a sore subject, but we needed to talk about it. Eric specifically. "Godric told me a few years later about his struggles with that night. He made me feel like a fiend," Eric said venomously. He looked down at me, "I'm not a sentimentalist Sookie. Privacy is greatly valued by me." Eric further said to me.

I felt like I could understand him if he would allow me in. I don't know how he lived here without talking to anyone, because I was already starting to be overtaken by isolation. I was going to be a recluse in years if this kept up. "I just want to know." I whispered.

"What else do you want to know?" Eric didn't sound very happy to be going along with what I was asking. But, he was trying and that was more than I could have asked for. There were dozens of questions I had. Sadly, there was one that kept coming up. I didn't want to know the answer, although I needed to. I had to see if I could trust Eric. "Did you feed tonight?" It was obvious that I was not offering. However, if Eric had fed it was most likely on a woman and that meant they probably had sex as well.

"Yes I did. I did not think you would give me your blood after I yelled at you. I glamoured her, she felt no pain." Eric seemed thrown off that I was asking a question about something besides his personal life. It was hard for me to control my jealousy or a sense of rejection. "Did you have sex with her?" My voice was much weaker as I asked. Eric tilted my head up to look at him. His skin was a little pinker from the blood he had had.

I tried to avert his gaze, but it didn't work. "How will you ever love me if I am unfaithful?" Eric asked bewildered. There was that word again. Love. The only time I felt loved was when Eric and I were naked and he was gentle and sweet with me. "How will I love you if you make me keep living like this?" I countered.

Eric looked slightly confused. "Explain." Eric demanded.

"I have no one to talk to during the day. When you wake up I'm so happy that I'll finally have social contact. But, you never want to talk about important things." I told him honestly. I was happy that I was finally getting a love life, but it had to have more to it than that. I needed to feel trusted and comfortable.

"I will decide what is important when it pertains to me. We can talk about whatever you like, but I am not open for every discussion you want to have." Eric said harshly.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know about me." I argued against him. If Eric was going to be the man I was with the rest of my life, than things had to change. If Amelia was going to be living with us, I had to know I could trust Eric.

"You trust me?" Eric was not expecting my announcement. I thought of my answer. I knew Eric would not tell my secrets and he had made his point he would keep me safe and I was his. I trusted him more than I possibly could at this time. "As of right now, as much as I can." I answered. My voice was shaky.

I watched Eric's eyes blaze from the light of the fireplace. He put his hand tenderly around my neck and brought my face closer to his. He rested his forehead against mine. "One day Sookie, I will share every corner of my existence with you. And you will wish I never had." Eric said chillingly soft. He was right. The small excerpt from Godric's journal terrified me. I could not imagine the stories Eric could tell me.

I yawned slowly and rested completely against Eric. "You are tired little one." Eric said as he laid me back on the bed. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead. I was so close to asking him to stay with me until I fell asleep. But, I kept my mouth shut, hoping Eric would stay as long as he could. His arm wrapped around my shoulder.

He leaned over to my nightstand and handed me a book. I laughed when I saw that it was a real book to learn Eric's language. "I cannot help you during the day. You will be lonely until Amelia arrives, but I will make your nights as wonderful as I can." Eric said and then he got out of the bed. My fingers traced the title of the book.

"Eric?" I called after him before he left.

He turned and looked at me.

"Goodnight." I smiled softly. Eric nodded and left the room. Leaving me alone, but I did not feel as isolated as before.

I stared in the mirror frustrated. There were reddish purple marks on my upper arms. Eric must have not been in total control. Maybe he would give me his blood. If anyone else saw these bruises they would suspect the worst. Amelia would be livid. I ran my fingers over the bruises. They were still tender.

Sighing, I put on a short sleeved dress. It was another dress that was fit for a maid or server, but I didn't care. I glanced at the book on the nightstand. I guess my day would be filled of Swedish sayings and phrases. I huffed and walked downstairs to Eric's side of the house. The whole east wing of the house was blocked off by those big iron doors. I ran my hands over the intricate designs detailing the double doors. This was obviously where Eric spent his days. He probably had a bathroom and kitchen on the other side. He may have also had an extra office in there for all I knew. Soon, my stomach was rumbling and I realized I had not eaten a lot less since I've gotten to Eric's home.

As soon as I reached the kitchen, I panicked. There was a tall figure hunched over in the cupboard. I knew it wasn't Eric, since this man had a tan. He was also much more muscular and bald. Eric's blonde locks would be noticeable anywhere. I tried to hear the thoughts of this man, but it was fuzzy, like it was with Sam sometimes. Maybe my telepathy was wearing off?

I slowly backed away. My plan was to go back up to my room and lock the doors and wait for Eric to wake. He would take care of the intruder. As soon as I backed up, I went straight into the wall. It made a louder sound than usual.

The figure turned to face me and a smile came across his lip. He took a step towards me and I leapt away from him. "Oh I won't hurt you! I work for Eric. My names John Quinn, but you can just call me Quinn." He held out his hand for me to shake. It was not usual for a woman and man to shake hands, but it seemed all traditions were thrown out.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse…well I guess Sookie Northman." I smiled. It was the first time I presented myself that way. When I shook his hand, I saw his eyes travel up to the bruises on my arms. I quickly pulled my hand back and blushed. "Eric and I were…well you know." I lied. I could not believe I was even presenting the possibility that Eric and I were having rough sex. I didn't think Quinn bought my excuse, but his face got a little red too. I noticed his eyes were purple as well. They were almost as capturing as Eric's eyes were.

I put my hands behind my back and shifted my weight to my left foot. There was finally someone for me to talk to and I could not think of anything to say. "Eric said I couldn't talk to you." I couldn't believe I just admitted that.

Quinn wiped the sweat from his brow and chuckled. "Is he worried I'll hurt you or something?" Quinn took a bite from an apple. He offered me the basket with some of the food. I took it willingly and rifled through the items. "I don't know. I think he is just…overprotective." I told Quinn.

He nodded, "I'm not the one you should be worried about." His eyes were serious. I was afraid of Eric, but not so scared that I would try and leave. I actually really wanted to stay. I think it had something to do with him being my first everything and the blood we had exchanged. He was going to be upset when he smelt Quinn in the house. Right when things were going to start going well, they would go back downhill.

"Do you want some tea?" I faced away from Quinn and grabbed a tea kettle.

"That would be wonderful." He took a seat and watched me. Quinn seemed different. It made me slightly weary that I could not read his mind. I figured that I could not read Eric's because he was a supernatural creature. But, I couldn't read Sam or Quinn and they weren't vampires.

I handed Quinn a cup of tea and sat across from him. "How long have you worked for Eric?" I asked. Perhaps Quinn could have some information about Eric.

"Five or six years. I was sent here by Mr. Edgington to help make sure Eric was well watched over. But, he doesn't need my help; he can take care of himself." Quinn laughed like I was missing out on some joke. For all I knew, everyone in Eric's world cowered from him in fear. He had probably killed more people than he will ever to be able to count.

"Then why were you sent here if Eric can take care of himself?" I questioned.

Quinn shrugged, "I got myself in some trouble. I offered to make amends by protecting Eric, even though he does not need it. Mr. Edgington says that Eric is important for the future." I wondered what he meant by that. Was a vampires future that near to them? They were living forever.

"But why would he send a human? I mean it doesn't make any sense." I logically spoke. Quinn looked at me like every other person did. I was crazy to everyone else. My stomach knotted with embarrassment. He finally laughed and patted my shoulder like I was one of his male friends.

"I'm not human." Quinn shook his head, still chuckling. You would think when someone confesses their inhumanity, you would run or scream. But, truth is, my husband is a vampire and my best friend is a witch. Plus, if Quinn hadn't hurt me yet, then I figured he wasn't planning on it. But if he wasn't a vampire. One, it was daytime and two he was too warm to be a vampire.

"Then what are you?" I asked. I had scooted away from him, but only a little. Maybe what Quinn was had something to do with why Eric wanted me to stay away from him? "I'm a weretiger." He sounded so proud, like he was announcing some great accomplishment. The only thing that made sense was that he was part tiger. My guessing was not going so well.

"What does that mean?" I hesitantly asked. I did not know if this was something Quinn had to keep secret from me. "I can shift into a weretiger. The easiest way of putting it, I become an animal." He was not self-conscious in the least. I bet he didn't get to divulge a lot about himself and he was finally happy he could, especially since I was not afraid of him.

My mind was churning. I wondered what Quinn looked like when he transformed or how dangerous he really was. I also contemplated whether or not Amelia knew about weretigers. She must know about all the supernatural things in this world.

"Speaking of humans, why is Eric married to you?" Quinn asked. There was a hint of jealousy in his deep voice. I didn't take his question as an insult though. Eric was not the type to settle down, that much I knew. I thought the same thing often. I thought it had something to do with my telepathy, but I was still human.

"That's a good question." I replied.

Quinn laughed and took a sip from his cup. He was very handsome and I hoped Amelia would think the same thing. Hopefully, she would not have a problem with his…condition.

"Who is Mr. Edgington?" I finally asked him. He mentioned him twice and I never even questioned who he was.

"He's a vampire King." Quinn responded shortly.

"What did he tell you when he sent you here?" My digging did not seem to affect him. For all I knew he was happy to have someone to talk to.

"He said that soon I would be sent to procure something for him. But, I'm not sure what it is yet." Quinn absently scratched the back of his neck. What did Eric have that a vampire king would want? It seemed the world Eric was living in was very complicated.

"But, you'll find out eventually and then you'll get to leave, right?" I kept our conversation going. It was hard to not get along with Quinn. He seemed friendly and polite enough. His personality also made him more attractive. But, I could tell that he didn't really like being here.

"I hope so. I've got a little sister and I haven't seen her in years. I miss my family." Quinn looked down at his folded hands. I stopped the urge to tell him I missed my family too. Quinn looked down at his watch and sighed. "I've got to go and take care of Nina." He frowned, disliking leaving our conversation.

"Is that one of the horses?" I smiled, talking about something more light hearted.

Quinn nodded, "She's expecting, so I've got to watch her closely." He got up and speedily drank his glass of tea. It was nice to have company finally. I knew I would be overstepping to ask to go with him. Eric would be enraged as it is. If I left the house with Quinn, he would be livid.

I got up to walk Quinn out. I almost forgot my manners it's, been so long since I've had guests. Quinn put on a hat and grinned goofily. He would be perfect for Amelia, which is if he stayed until she got here. Who knew when his boss would give him his next order?

"Well feel free to come back and visit whenever your work does not keep you away. There's someone I want you to meet as well." I was feeling like my old self. At the manor I was always starting conversation with strangers and acting like I had known them for years.  
"And who would that be?" Quinn seemed interested. He definitely picked up that I was talking about a woman.

"My friend, Amelia, is coming to stay with us at the end of the month. You two would probably get along wonderfully." I felt like I was doing Quinn a huge favor. I never thought he would be one to blush, but he did so again. I guess even he got lonely out here.

"That sounds fantastic. I can't wait to meet her." I was purposely leaving the part that she was a witch out. It was not my place to tell Quinn. If they were going to have a relationship she could tell him.

Quinn leaned down to kiss the top of my hand. I grinned at his gentlemanly actions. He certainly knew how to please someone. "That's enough." I heard Eric's voice and I froze. My hand moved back instantly and Quinn glared over to Eric. Eric's fangs were out and he was returning the fierce gaze to Quinn.

I walked over to Eric and smiled. "I was just telling Quinn about Amelia and how they would be well matched." I was screaming in my mind that Eric would play along. Couldn't we avoid a violent confrontation? I liked Quinn and I didn't want Eric to hurt him. "A witch and a weretiger. How classy." Eric growled at Quinn.

Quinn was taken aback by the revelation of Amelia's secret identity. I couldn't believe he just told Amelia's secret. Quinn looked to me and grimaced. "She's a witch." He repeated. I think everyone in the supernatural world imagined witches to be old, ugly things. But, Amelia was nothing of the sort. She was still in practice!

I was about to answer, but Eric cut me off, "You will not talk to her." Quinn snarled at Eric. It was the closest I'd seen him to transforming. His eyes were becoming a lighter color. "I don't work for you Northman." He scowled.

Eric smirked and put his arm around my waist. "Technically, you do. You're under my jurisdiction. And if you ever want to see that sweet little sister of yours, you'll follow the rules." Eric cruelly spoke. I looked up at him and resisted the urge to slap him. He just used Quinn's family against him.

I walked out of Eric's hold and closer to Quinn. I could feel Eric's eyes boring holes into my back, but that was not what bothered me. "Everything will be fine," I paused, "And Amelia is a decent woman, no matter what she is." My eyes were begging Quinn to just walk away. I wanted to avoid violence at all costs. He nodded and stole one last hatred infused stare at Eric. Then he left.

I was afraid to turn to look at Eric. From what I felt from him, he was burning. "Sookie, look at me." Eric whispered. He was angry, but his voice was calm. I turned to look at him. His eyes traveled down to my arms and he saw the marks he created. He gasped at the marks. "Did the tiger touch you? I'll kill him." Eric rumbled.

His fingers were lightly traveling across the bruises. "Quinn didn't do this," I paused, "You did." Eric's hands dropped to his sides. He stepped back away from me. He murmured something in Swedish. I was sure he was cursing.

Eric looked ashamed of himself. "I hurt you." He said. I felt his guilt and sadness. Why did he have to affect me like this? I was still hurt by his actions toward me last night, but seeing him like this was too much. "They don't hurt." I lied.

"Yes they do. I should have controlled myself better." Eric was full of shame.

There was nothing I could say to make him feel better. I was not going to condone his behavior no matter what. It was his fault. I may have accidently provoked him, but it was his actions that were causing this. Eric was at a loss for words.

His face was blank as he looked at the floor. He was actually very pale too. "We should just move on. I forgave you last night." I said. Before I knew that there would be wounds on my body, after Eric's apology he was forgiven. Eric's head snapped up. "Forgiveness? Forgiveness is meaningless. The evidence is on your arms of what I did. You accepting my apology is not enough." He was strangely fierce.

"You need to feed." I tried to move away from this subject.

"You cannot be offering me your blood." He sounded bewildered. I shrugged. To me, it was better than him feeding off some other person and potentially having sex with them. Eric's fangs were out and his skin was pale white.

"I will feed from another, but I will be back soon. Then we can talk." Eric said gravely.

I shook my head at him, "Just stay. My arms do not hurt. I'm not upset with you." I stepped closer to Eric. He seemed so different when he had done something wrong. At least him seeing my contusions were enough to keep him from yelling at me about Quinn.

Eric seemed to be thinking of something in his mind. "Come with me." Eric's voice was soft and he held out his hand out to me. I took it apprehensively. We walked towards the east wing of the house and stopped at the giant doors that separated us during the day. "You've stood here every day since you have arrived here. You are the first thing I smell when I wake." Eric told me.

I blushed. "Yes I have. I think this is where you sleep, but it's always locked." I admitted. Eric finally smiled and he pushed the door open with ease. I saw a dark hallway, lit by firelight. Eric motioned for me to walk inside. "What are we doing?" I asked, suddenly feeling cautious and somewhat afraid.

"You wanted to see where I slept. I'm showing you." He said briskly.

**Next chapter will be posted soon! Reviews are welcome. I wonder what Quinn was sent to 'procure' and whether or not Eric knows about it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had some trouble getting this chapter to post, but it's here! I am so excited that so many people have reviewed! You guys are awesome. I gotta go work on I'm Here Waiting now, so hope ya all like it :D**

I was scared. Eric was showing me something private and personal to him, and I didn't trust it. He was infuriated minutes ago. I didn't like that he could just turn off those emotions. His hands were on the small of my back. "Eric, I don't…" But, he was already leading me.

It was a dark tunnel outlined with bricks and there were candles placed in certain nooks of the walls. There was not very much light, so it was hard for me to see. Eric was quiet as we walked. This was exactly how I would have imagined a vampire would live, before I knew they were real.

Eric stopped and lit a gas lamp. There was a four poster bed with a maroon comforter and many pillows. Down here Eric had no concern about sunlight, so a bed was reasonable. "No coffin?" I weakly joked. I was trying to take the tension out of the room. I didn't succeed.

I watched as Eric set the lamp on a circular table and turned to face me. He looked aggravated, but he if he was, he kept it to himself. He was in front of in seconds. My instincts told me to take a step back. He held my arm in his hands and I flinched back. Eric's face saddened. I wanted to apologize for my actions, but I couldn't find the words.

"I'm going to give you my blood." Eric whispered.

I shook my head instantly. I knew he was feeling guilty and he wasn't giving me blood out of passion. _What does passion have to do when anything? Why does that matter, _I thought. Eric clenched his jaw.

"I will not wait for these to heal. I do not want to stare at them every time I see you." Eric spoke.

"I will wear long sleeved dresses." I bargained.

Eric shook his head. I could see he was growing more irritated with my compromising. I was wearing another tatty dress with not even a corset underneath it. Which made it all the easier for Eric to take off. He was behind me sliding it down my shoulders. "I will feed from you after." He murmured.

"I thought we were bonding." I barely said.

Eric chuckled and kissed the side of my neck. I shouldn't let him be doing this. Sharing blood would lead to more intimate moments. Eric and I needed to talk and get to know each other. I wanted to have feelings for him and I expected the same from him. Before Eric was completely done taking my dress off, he lit a fire in the fireplace. I was beginning to see Eric really enjoyed the firelight.

"We will talk after, like I told you we would. I know your body misses my touch." Eric breathed, as he was suddenly behind me again. I felt his cool hands trail down my back, taking my dress down with them. I shuddered. My skin was burning with need.

Eric's lips pressed against my shoulder blade. I heard the click of his fangs and I knew he was aroused. I could feel him press against my back. His hands slid down my arms. It slipped my mind that I shouldn't be doing this. He may be my husband and apologetic, but shouldn't I punish him? But, I was his wife and I didn't want to deny him. I was feeling too conflicted, until I felt his hands gently touch my bare breast. I leaned my head against his chest.

I let out a groan. Eric put his arm around my waist and put his blood wrist in front of my mouth. I hadn't even noticed he had stopped touching me. "Drink from me." He commanded. I shouldn't like the dominating side of him, but it was starting to grow on me.

Cautiously, I brought his bloody wrist to my lips. The crimson liquid was oddly warm as it came into my mouth. Eric moaned and in seconds my back was against him and we were on the bed. He was moving into my back. I would never understand why this seemed to be so stimulating for Eric.

I pushed back against him and he growled. Suddenly, I felt warmth against my back. Eric sighed. I was just happy to have the lower half of my dress on still. Eric pulled his wrist out of my mouth and dragged my dress of me. He studied my body and grabbed my inner thigh. His hand kneaded the flesh there.

I knew I was ready and so was Eric. He moved over me and kissed the side of my throat, his fangs never breaking the skin. "Ask me to bite you." Eric demanded. His pupils were dilated and his fangs were practically inching closer to my neck.

"Bite me." I asked. I was not as enthusiastic as it as Eric wanted me to be. He snarled at me.

"Ask like you want it." He growled.

His words were affecting me in more ways than they should. I bucked underneath him as I felt one of his fingers trail down the front of my center. "Please…I want you to." I was not talking about the biting. I wanted the sense of intimacy and connection I had with Eric when we first consummated our relationship. He was gentle and comforting. But, now that I was no longer untouched, he seemed to be ready to be more…feral.

"Please what?" His tongue dragged over the side of my neck. I knew he wanted me to say master. It was important in his world. And I think he wanted to believe he was in total control, which, in many ways he was.

Another step closer to succumbing to Eric, I gave him what he wanted. "Master! Please, Eric…" I called out. Eric's eyes were dark as he stared down at me. He gave me a smug look as he bit and entered me at the same time.

I know I cried out, louder than I had before, Eric hadn't seemed to mind though; in fact I think he enjoyed it. The feel of my blood being pulled out me was still strange. But, the bond would not be completed since this wasn't mutual. I was curious to see what it would feel like when Eric and I were bonded. I considered that he would be more sensitive since we would be tied to each other. Maybe.

He put one of his hands against the head board as he lifted away from me. There was some blood on his lips and I resisted the urge to wipe it away. Instead Eric leaned down and kissed me fiercely. He was moving into me at slow, torturous speeds. I could feel that exciting feeling in my stomach, but it stayed at bay.

Eric's eyes were boring into mine. I was making myself not beg him to go faster. He was turning me into quite the wanton. He was waiting for me to ask him, I could feel it. "Eric, you know what I' m feeling. Why must you be so wicked?" I was breathless.

Eric laughed at my remarks. "My dear, I believe it is you who is wicked." He said bitterly. I looked at him angrily. I had no idea what he was talking about. I was so eager I put my hands above his buttock and tried to push him further. Eric shook his head and didn't budge at all.

"First you talked to Quinn, when I specifically asked you not to. Second, you walked away from me when I was asking him to leave. Didn't you learn your manners? You always stand by your husband." He thrust into me to accentuate his point.

I realized my mistakes. I knew I was doing wrong when I talked to Quinn, but walking away from Eric hadn't even crossed my mind. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." I said against the nook of his shoulder. My mouth was right by his ear and as a desperate act to get him to continue, I sucked his earlobe tenderly.

Eric groaned and moved slightly faster. "You should listen to me. You should want to obey me." He muttered wildly. I knew my blood and our sexual act was gnawing at him. It was hard for him to control himself

Then, he was going so fast and harder than before. I was done instantly. Eric kept thrusting throughout my release and then he finished. His skin was not as pale anymore and his eyes had calmed down. His arm quickly wrapped around my waist. I was feeling slightly embarrassed about how I had just behaved. I couldn't believe I actually begged. My face grew hot.

Eric was curling his hair in his fingers, staring up at the ceiling. It was still so dark in the room even with the lighting. "What did you and Quinn speak of?" Eric asked.

I pulled a cover over me before I began to speak. "He told me he missed his family and that as soon as he knew what he was here for he would do it and leave." I summarized my earlier conversation. Eric seemed thoughtful. But, I was sure it had nothing to do with family. Eric didn't strike me as a passionate family man, but I hadn't seen him with anyone he was related to.

"Did he tell you who he was sent under?" Eric wondered aloud.

I nodded, "Mr. Edgington. He's a vampire king, right?" I was happy that Eric was willing to talk.

Eric shook his head, "Quinn is so foolish for telling you anything about our world," He paused, "But, yes, Mr. Edgington is a vampire king. He sent Quinn here to watch over me." Eric explained.

This time I was shaking my head. "He was sent to 'procure' something. Once he does he can leave. Didn't you know that?" I was shocked that Eric was unknowing about something. But, it satisfied part of me. The part that didn't want Eric to be so high handed.

Eric stared at me strangely, "I knew that, I'm just surprised you did." I scrunched up my face at Eric.

"You must be very easy to talk to or else Quinn wouldn't have told you. Russell Edgington was planning on taking you as his own. He's the vampire whose been hassling your father. Quinn is ignorant." Eric rolled his eyes.

My stomach clenched. Russell must have wanted me because of my ability. How did so many vampires know my most kept secret? "What will happen when Russell finds out that we're married?" I asked nervously.

Eric shrugged, "He'll come here and meet you. Russell will most likely work out a deal with me to where you can help him with business. And then Quinn can run of to his precious family." Eric spat the part about Quinn's family.

I lost my insecurity about Russell. For some reason he made me more on edge then Eric did. Instead I felt obliged to defend Quinn. From what I witnessed when we talked today, I knew he was a good person and he valued his family. Eric shouldn't be mocking him.

"You must have never had a family if it's so easy for you to criticize Quinn." I scolded. Eric lost the smile on his face and stared down at me. His eyes softened, as he obviously thought of something or someone.

"On the contrary, I've had stronger relations than family. So, little one, do not talk about what you don't know or understand." Eric said. He was not angry. He sounded like he was mocking me though and I didn't like that one bit.

"Enlighten me." I countered.

Eric rose to the challenge. "I have a child." He stated. My mouth opened abruptly. I gasped. Vampires could have children? This was news to me. I couldn't imagine Eric holding a baby in his arms or being sentimental. But, he was prideful about it. He grinned at me.

"I didn't know you were capable of such." I was completely aghast.

Eric actually laughed. It was so loud and it sounded like he hadn't done so in a long time. He then proceeded to kiss me while still grinning. "I don't like being ridiculed, Eric." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He sobered up quickly and gently rubbed my shoulder. "When I say child, I mean someone I turned into a vampire." He told me.

So, he had killed someone and gave them immortality. I wasn't able to identify which if that was better than having an actual child. "Where is he?" I asked. There had been no sign of anyone ever living here, but Eric. There was only one bed down here, from what I had seen.

"Actually, _her_ name is Pamela. I changed her about sixty or so years ago. She recently decided to go on her own, but she will come back eventually. And then you can meet her." Eric said. He was so sure of it that he didn't seem sad that she was gone. I was about to ask if he and Godric had the same relationship, but I wasn't about to press my luck.

Slowly he brought me closer to him. This was the appealing, charming Eric. He obviously understood the importance of intimacy. If he didn't hold me after we made love, I wouldn't feel right. "I do sincerely apologize about losing my temper and hurting you. That was never my intention. I will make it up to you." Eric said seriously.

"How? You already healed it." I smiled.

"Just wait. It will make you very happy." He was all knowing.

"Will it make you happy?" I wanted Eric to be happy too.

"Not particularly, but it will happen anyway and I know you will be very excited." Eric was good at being cryptic. I thought about what he could possibly be planning. Who knew what Eric thought about or what he would come up with? I idly kissed his chest and I heard him rumble.

He was looking down at me, smiling nonetheless. "Are you sleeping down here, lover?" Eric's voice was soft. My stomach knotted when he called me lover. I realized I was about to fall asleep on him.

"I won't be able to get out in the morning." I told him.

"That's the point." Eric pulled me on top of him. I laughed at his sudden movements and so did he. Then he kissed me. I was perfectly content just feeling his lips against mine. I really couldn't believe I hadn't known him longer. It seems our first kiss was so recent, well it kind of was.

Eric and I laid in bed just kissing in touching. "Sookie your stomach is growling." Eric pulled away from me. I frowned at him, but I hadn't eaten in hours. Eric got out of the bed and handed me his robe. It was hard to believe that Eric was so easy going about being nude. I was thankful he wasn't asking me to walk around naked.

I tied the robe around me and felt completely foolish. I was so much shorter than Eric, the robe just hung from me. He laughed as we walked upstairs and into the kitchen. "It smells like the tiger in here. You still smell of him too." Eric complained.

"Well, do you have a soaking tub? I should smell like you by now." I said as I put a piece of bread in my mouth. Eric put his arms around me and fondled the tie on the robe.

"You do and it's wonderful." Eric smiled.

"You're being nice." I observed.

Eric feigned that his feelings were hurt. He put his hand over his unbeating heart and gasped. "How can my own wife say that as if I am ever unkind?" He exaggerated. I chuckled at his performance. Eric smirked at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are starting to warm up to me. It won't be too long now." Eric stated. I looked at him questioningly.

"Long until what?" I asked.

"You love me. Soon you'll just submit." Eric's fangs came out. If he ever mentioned love to me again I would slap him. I may be intimate and playful with him, but love was just so beyond me. Eric was definitely enticing though.

"I don't think you should focus on that too much." I said nonchalantly. I pulled down a bottle of wine, giddy that no one was there to stop me. I was not one to drink liquor, mainly because my mother and Jason didn't like it. But, Eric didn't object so I poured a glass.

"But, I focus on it all the time." He was in such a playful mood.

"What does it matter anyway?" I asked. I sipped the wine and hid my disgust for it. It left a bitter taste in my mouth. I set the glass down and watched Eric. He was not taking what I said seriously at all.

"Then I'll have you completely. After we bond completely it will almost be impossible for you not to love me." Eric informed me. _I'll have you completely, _Rang through my head. I was chilled by his words. Eric was just…intense. No one had spoken to me like this before.

Eric shrugged at me. "Let's go up to your room and I'll lay with you until sunrise."

I nodded and Eric and I went upstairs. He took my robe off and ran his fingers down my back. I trembled. As we lay in bed Eric and I were completely silent. I thought about the future. And for once I couldn't think of anything. I had no idea what could possibly happen.

It was strangely refreshing…

**One Week Later**

I took a drink from my teacup. Eric and I had gotten strangely closer. We never talked about anything too personal. Well, Eric never did. But, I told him about my relationship with my mother and how detached she was. She was too worried about social statuses and wealth. I told Eric about Jason's affair. I was the one who was sharing and telling my secrets.

Eric did tell me that he received a letter from Pamela though. He told me she would be here for a visit within the week. I knew he was glad I would meet her. I wondered a lot about what she looked like and if she was anything like Eric.

I put on a dress and tied my hair up. My plan for today was to write letters to my family. I was really wondering how Jason was doing. I went into the office and smiled when I saw that Eric had put out stationary for me.

Before I sat down, I heard a knock on the door. I immediately thought it was Quinn and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I hadn't talked to him since that night. Reluctantly, I went to answer the door and squealed with excitement when I saw who it was.

Amelia was standing in my doorway. I threw my arms around her. "You're three weeks early!" I couldn't stop smiling. It was so comforting to see someone I've known so long at my new home. I was almost jumping up and down.

"Eric sent a letter telling me to come as soon as I could. He sent for me today," She looked at me, still smiling, "You didn't know." Amelia looked completely lost. I shook my head. Now I was smiling because of Eric. This was what would make me happy. And it did. I surpassed happy when I saw Amelia standing there.

"Let me show you the house. All your stuff is upstairs." We walked upstairs, well more so ran. Amelia covered her hand with her mouth as soon as she saw the room. Her clothes had been folded and put into the dresser. Amelia threw her shoes off and hopped onto the bed.

"Sookie, you've been living here!" Amelia didn't like Eric, but she liked his house.

"You haven't even seen any other room yet." I jumped onto the bed and sat cross legged. It was like old times.

"It doesn't matter, this is crazy," She looked around, "Where is he anyway?" Amelia waited for my answer. I bit my lip. I couldn't keep this from Amelia and Eric knew that. But, it would scare her. I didn't want to ruin our reunion.

"He's asleep." I lied.

Amelia looked at me devilishly and pointed at me, "You kept him up all night didn't you." Her innuendo was not overlooked by me and I blushed. Eric and I had been personal every night all week. He was amazing and he was definitely growing on me.

At my unresponsiveness Amelia gaped at me, "I knew you two had to…err…consummate your marriage, but you're blushing so terribly. How is it?" Amelia had no qualms about being unconventional. She was not a virgin either, which put a bad mark on her reputation since she wasn't married. But, I was the only one at the manor who had known that.

"Amelia, I don't want to talk about this with you. It's private." I hid my face in my hands. I felt like a little girl again. She giggled at my embarrassment.

"Is it that great?" She asked again. I got off the bed and walked to the door. Amelia pouted and I motioned for her to follow me. I was escaping this conversation and continuing our tour.

I showed her my room, but didn't let her in because 'Eric was asleep' inside. She loved the office and den. The furniture was her favorite part. I was going towards the library when she went down the hallway to Eric's dayroom. If she saw the doors she would be suspicious. "Amelia come back." I walked after her, but she didn't listen.

Her fingers were already tracing the patterns, like mine had. "Where's the handle? What does this lead to?" She had so many questions. Her mind was whirring and I had to work to block her out. My abilities were very rusty.

"You can't go in there." I was no longer lenient. Amelia turned around and frowned. _Why is Sookie acting so strange? Why can't I get past these damn doors, _Amelia started to push on the doors.

"Amelia stop," I paused, "I have something to tell you." It was the only way to explain. Hopefully she wouldn't want to leave as soon as I told her. Amelia was the one who had filled my thoughts with how vampires were evil and all of those myths. She was very wrong and I had to let her know that.

"What?" She snapped.

"Eric is a vampire." I closed my eyes as the words left my mouth.

**Whew! Eric is quite the guy, huh! Sookie's really starting to fall for him. So what's going on with Quinn and Russell? And how will Amelia react. PSST...don't forget to review.**

**Oh I found this set of doors and it's how I envision the doors to Eric's room to look like, so check it out!**

http:/fabulousfinishes(dot)files(dot)wordpress(dot) (The last dot is actually the word dot, not the . thanks)


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story. Here is chapter 7...**

Amelia seemed to lose her place for a second. She stumbled and leaned against the door. I tried to reach out for her, but she put her hand up to stop me. Amelia's thoughts were so scattered I couldn't get a clear reading. But, she was panicking. I was hoping my calm exterior would settle her down, it didn't though.

"Did he bite you? When did you find out? We have to leave now while we still can. I'm sure a divorce won't look too good, but…" She was rambling as she walked up the stairs. I had a sense of alarm as soon as divorce. I didn't want to leave Eric, which made me a little frustrated. But, I couldn't be with another man after being with him.

"Amelia, a divorce would cause such a scandal and no one would want me." I reasoned. I couldn't tell her my real reasons to stay, since I was not sure myself. Amelia was throwing her ratty dresses in her bag. She stopped and studied my face.

"Do you love him?" She sounded outraged. I shook my head instantly. Maybe my facial expression gave me away. I knew I didn't love him, but I was certainly captivated. How was I supposed to live my life knowing that vampires and werewolves exist? What about the peace and quiet I get when Eric holds me? It may not be love, but it was something I didn't want to give up.

Amelia shook her head at me and started to examine my neck and wrist. When she started to pull down my dress to look at my shoulder, I backed away. Although it was pointless when she saw my unmarked shoulder. I remembered that Amelia was the one who told me all about vampires and that she had no idea what was going on. She didn't know vampires could lick a wound and it would heal. She had no idea they weren't afraid of crucifixes or silver or garlic. Amelia wouldn't know that Eric had a reflection.

As guilty as I would feel, I used her incorrect knowledge about vampires against her. "If he had bitten me there would be marks would there not? Amelia, you are perfectly safe here." I was holding her hands in mine and making direct eye contact. She turned away from me and grabbed the cloth sack she was carrying.

I saw her pull out a gold cross attached to a chain. She kept her pentagram in place and put the crucifix around her neck. Thankfully neither necklace was silver. The cross was from her mother. She gave it to Amelia before she left Amelia was so shaken up. I could hear in her thoughts that she was going to stay, but only because she felt that she had to protect me.

"Will you stay?" I asked all though I already knew.

Amelia nodded and sat on the bed. She was worried about me mainly. I smiled brightly and hugged her. She inched away from me, completely dissatisfied with how today was turning out. If she was acting like this when Eric rose there would only be trouble. Well, more trouble than what will already be.

"How about I make you fried potatoes and anchovies." It personally disgusted me, but it was Amelia's favorite dish. It was low class and easy to make, nevertheless she lit up whenever she ate it.

This time however, she did not seem the least excited. "I'll be up soon, I promise okay? We'll eat dinner together and catch up on all that you've missed." I was very good at pretending that everything was all right.

As I was about to leave she whispered, "This is wrong. It isn't safe for you to be here and you know that. They're monsters. You're a fool for staying…so am I." Before I could defend Eric, Amelia had already begun unpacking. Her ignoring me was much better than her scolding me.

I trudged downstairs, feeling all alone once more. My best friend was upstairs, thinking I was a naïve child. Which in some areas I was ignorant, but not about this. I knew the truth. I grabbed three potatoes and started slice them. All the while I was angrily thinking about everything. Amelia was supposed to be accepting of anything. She was a witch and I was a telepath. She embraced that. But, this was too far of a stretch.

The blade sliced my finger open and blood started to slowly ooze out of the wound. My stomach churned, as if I hadn't been exposed to blood. I was reaching for the rag on the countertop when I felt Eric grab my hand. His cold hand studied the wound.

"Lover, it seems your witch friend is sobbing upstairs and your practicing self mutilation. See what happens when I'm asleep?" He teased. It made me feel worse to know that Amelia was crying. I gritted my teeth together. Eric lazily licked the cut on my finger and gazed at me.

"You're upset too and you're cooking? Amelia is here now; you no longer have to work." Eric spoke.

"I'm attempting to cheer her up and I'm failing miserably." I sighed.

"Why?" Eric looked at the anchovies on the counter and made a face at their foul smell. As I was thinking of how to explain what happened, I felt my throat tighten. Tears began falling down from my eyes and I wiped them away. I was embarrassed for Eric to have to witness this. His jaw clenched as he saw me sobbing.

He leaned forward and kissed away one of the tears falling. I looked at him oddly. "Tell me what happened." Eric eased me towards the den. I wondered if Amelia could hear us moving around. If she could she was probably getting ready to cower under the bed.

"She was trying to get into your day room, so I had to tell her. She was going to find out eventually, but I was going to postpone it for as long as I could. And then she put on a crucifix and called me a fool and ignored me." I blabbed. I was probably speaking so unclear, but Eric seemed to catch every word.

I heard a click and his fangs came out. "She called you a fool?" Eric seethed. I quickly justified Amelia's behavior.

"She's afraid of you Eric and she can't grasp why I'm staying. That's all it was." I assured him. Eric looked towards the staircase and back to me. He was surprisingly not shaking from how furious he was.

"If she insults you, she insults me. That's how it is." Eric said to me. It was a strange thing for him to say, partially because I had been insulted my entire life. He hastily rose from the sofa and started walking upstairs. My heart rate sped up as I thought of the argument that was about to happen. There was no use trying to hold back Eric. Once he was certain about something, I doubted my opinion would cause him to falter.

Eric overdramatically barged into her bedroom. Amelia shrieked back and looked at me for help. "Eric, put your fangs away." I whispered so low that Amelia couldn't hear. He turned back and looked at me. I was pleading with him and he put them back. He slowly stalked towards Amelia and held the necklaces that were around her neck.

When she saw that his skin was neither charring nor bursting into flames, she almost began to hyperventilate. "H-how is that possible?" Amelia gasped. Eric looked down at her viciously. I wanted to intervene, but there was nothing I could do. I knew Eric would not hurt Amelia.

"If you knew anything about vampires, you would know crosses are ineffective. What a poor example of a witch." Eric hissed. My stomach tightened as Amelia looked at me, clearly feeling as if I deceived her. Eric just basically told her that I let out her secret. Eric pulled the chains from her neck and threw them across the floor. Amelia cried out at his action. He didn't know the sentimental value Amelia had to the jewelry, but it was wrong.

"How did you know I was a witch?" She asked her voice even weaker.

"What human would wear a pentagram necklace? Everyone knows that they are sacrilegious." Eric glared down at Amelia, "As long as you stay here you will not wear that type of jewelry. You will also cook and clean, Sookie is not the maid. You are. I also believe you owe her an apology. She cannot help what I am." Eric lectured her.

Amelia was so pale in the face, I felt terribly sorry for her. "Eric, that really isn't necessary." My voice was shaky.

"No Sookie, he's right. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. It's not your fault." She said bitterly. In her thoughts I knew she was sincere though. _This is going to be difficult, but Sookie needs me, _She thought.

"I'm sorry you found out that way," I watched as Eric retreated back towards me, "Do you still want to eat or…" I wasn't sure what the other alternative was.

"I think I should rest. But, I will be up early and prepare breakfast." Amelia said. I smiled and nodded at her. When standing in silence became too obvious, Eric and I left the bedroom. He was absolutely silent as we went down the stairs.

He was almost as tense as I was. I turned to him and gently kissed him on the cheek. I was aching to do more, but it would have been inappropriate. "Thank you for inviting her early. Despite the confrontations, I am happy she is here." I whispered. Eric seemed to react strangely that I was being so touchy with him. Normally I was never so openly physical; we saved that for the bedroom.

"I am glad that it pleases you. She will certainly take some getting used to." Eric mused. I had a feeling that the rest of the night would be dull. Amelia was upstairs, scared out of her mind and Eric was looking at me like he wanted to ravage me right on the staircase.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" I asked. Eric wiggled his eyebrows at me and I blushed.

"Talking, remember?" I grinned. Eric rolled his eyes and I believe he muttered something along the lines of, 'I tried'. Even though he did not like this request, he hooked my arm within his and we walked into the office. Eric must have already stopped in, since there was a blazing fire lit. I also noticed that a chessboard had been placed in front of the flames. I was giddy on the inside. Chess was something I was very good at. When Sam and I were younger, he taught me how to play since he was so involved in chess.

"You do know how to play, don't you?" Eric asked. I shot him a defiant look and sat down. I crossed my legs at the ankles and started thinking of the game before me. Eric would surely be impressed if I won. I made that my goal and sat down.

"Yes I know…perhaps better than you." It was a stretch considering Eric had probably been playing chess centuries before I was born. He suppressed a grin as he sat down across from me. His eyes flashed to each chess piece like a warrior in battle.

"Let's make this a little interesting." Eric said darkly. I looked up at him. Eric was going to push it, I knew that. But, I would let it happen.

"How so?" I asked.

"Anytime either of us takes a piece from one another, they get to ask the other a question." Eric said extremely confident. I looked at him and there was a glint in his eyes. He had no boundaries or respect for people's personal business. Eric would ask me _anything_ he wanted, no matter how intrusive. But, I would get the same opportunity.

"Deal." I muttered. Eric's fangs slid out and he chuckled. We were both silent as we began moving pieces around the board. It was like our personal, figurative army. Anytime Eric moved something, I would throw him off by moving a pawn. I was close to taking one of Eric's knights, when he took my pawn. He used a special move, En Passant. I gaped at him, not realizing he would use tricks like this.

"Eric…that's cheating." I growled. The edge in my voice surprised me. If he thought I was going to play clean he was very misguided. Eric smugly shook his head at me.

"It is a well known move, or did you not know that?" Eric asked mockingly. I glared at him, waiting what he was going to ask me. He held my pawn in his hands, staring at it like he had never seen one before. It was like he was taunting me.

"We'll start off with something simple…what is your greatest fear?" Eric stared at me directly. It seemed harmless enough, but when I thought about it, I wasn't sure if I wanted to play this game. Fear is a powerful thing. I didn't know if I trusted Eric enough.

There were many superficial fears I could think of. I was afraid of spiders and heights. But, I knew he wanted a _real_ answer. "I'm afraid…I'm afraid of watching someone die and not being able to do anything to help them, especially a friend or family member." I answered meekly.

It was the absolute truth. I couldn't even imagine sitting beside Amelia or Jason while they struggled to hold onto life. It would kill me. An emotion spread across his face for a brief second, but I couldn't tell what it meant.

"I have seen many people die." He softly spoke.

I swallowed and nodded. Then I made my next move. Since Eric had used a secret move, I did. I castled, which basically set up a wonderful defense of my queen and king. Eric actually laughed. It was warm and deep and I swear he winked at me. The very pawn that had stolen mine was close to taking my rook. _How did that happen, _I thought. I scanned the board looking for a way to not jeopardize any of my pieces and steal Eric's.

I used my bishop triumphantly and snatched his pawn off the board. I held it my hands and smugly looked at him. I set it down and applauded myself. "Oh for goodness sake, it's just a pawn." Eric drolly said.

"It's still a piece. Now what's your greatest fear?" I asked out for my vengeance.

Eric immediately regretted asking me. "It's quite different for me to know your fears and for you to know mine." Eric said in a low voice.

"How?" I asked tersely.

"I can protect you from yours." Eric said convincingly.

I tenderly smiled at him, but the fact remained. "Eric, it's the deal. You came up with this game, now follow through." I leaned back in my chair. Eric looked down at the floor and focused. He must have been wondering what to say. His hand went to the back of his neck and he sighed.

"It's a tie. My greatest fear is Pamela or Godric dying, for good." Eric whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear him. His face was impassive and his body language gave nothing away. He was right that I couldn't protect him from that. All I could do was hope that it wouldn't happen.

"Thank you." I wanted to hold his hand for a brief moment, but I didn't. I would most likely have made Eric uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and we continued our game. Eric was most exquisite competition. He kept me on my toes as I did to him. We both found out many things about each other.

He found out that I had wanted two children; I wished to go to Maine and view lighthouses, also that I skinny dipped with Arlene when were fifteen. Among other things he found out that my mother and I did not have the best relationship and I thought my father needed to stand up for himself.

Eric was very surprising indeed. We kept our questions simple, because if they were in anyway embarrassing or difficult, we both knew we would be asked the same thing. I found out that Eric had wanted to remember more from his human life, he wanted to go back to Sweden, and that he was caught by his father during his first time with a woman. It was hard not to laugh at that, so I swiftly apologized to Eric. He gave me a bitter look and we continued our game. He also told me that he had had a difficult with his father. In Eric's clan he was going to become their leader someday and his father told him he needed to start acting like it.

We were down to the last few pieces of the board. Suddenly, Eric took my queen. I scoffed and figured my game was completely ended. "My dear Sookie, what is your sexual fantasy?" Eric smirked at me. My face reddened and I looked away from him. It was improper to talk about such things with a man, even if he was your husband.

I looked down at the board and saw the move that would end the game, q move that would make me the victor. I decided that I was going to answer Eric's question in the most brazen way possible and then smash his desire when I stole his king.

I sat up closer to the chess board. My bodice was very low cut and most of my cleavage was exposed to Eric's eyes. "Well, it's quite embarrassing to talk about," I rested on my elbows to give him a better view, "But, I think I want you to take me down to the brook and rip my clothes from my body," I emphasized ripped. Eric was gripping the arms of his chair.

His Adam's apple bobbed as I moved even closer to him. My face was now only several inches from his. "I want you to bite me with no warning and let my blood run down my body. Then you'll make me tell you that you're my master and I'll secretly enjoy it. While the moonlight is shining over us you'll move over me so fast and I'll be on the ground instantly. It may hurt a little, but I think I'll enjoy it." I whispered sensually.

My cheek was now resting against Eric's and my mouth was dangerously close to his ear. He was so aroused by my actions that he didn't notice my hand's moving to my rook. This was all just a distraction. "You'll kiss me and tease me, but I'll beg for you to be inside me. We'll be so loud that Quinn will hear us and that will just further push you. You'll become animalistic and controlling. I'll enjoy every minute of it." My voice sounded like I was putting Eric in a trance. I guess in a way I was. I quickly moved back and stole his king.

I held it in my hands, proud that I had conquered Eric. "Checkmate." I arrogantly dominated. Eric looked as if he could care less about the game. He was aroused and completely lusting after me.

"So, Eric, let me ask you what your sexual fantasy is?" I was feeling so bold and full of adrenaline. The words I just spoke to him were so far from anything I would normally say. It was all out of character for me.

I blinked and I heard a noise like a gust of wind and I was lying on my back. Eric was on top of me grinding against me. I could feel his arousal against my upper thigh. He was everywhere. His teeth were nipping at my earlobe and his fingers were yanking down the top of my dress. It was a poorly made dress so I didn't care. The fierceness in his eyes was so predatory. He was making all sorts of groans against me.

The floor was not uncomfortable though. There was a great, comfortable bear fur on the floor. My dress was now pooled at my feet. Eric was checking my readiness. This was all fast and primal. There were no words between us. Just touching seemed to settle something.

He bit into my left breast and sucked frantically at the blood. He entered me with abandon. I had pushed him a farther than I had before. His hands clasped my wrists above my head. I was moving with him, trying not to make eye contact. I felt my stomach clenching and I knew I was almost finished.

If I wasn't being held down, I would have pulled Eric closer to me. After two deep thrusts, we both released simultaneously. My hands were released, so I wrapped them around Eric's neck. He never felt cold after we finished making love. His body seemed to be as warm as mine.

"That was the best prize I ever received for winning a chess game." I concluded. Eric was heavily breathing on top of me and his laughter rang through my ears. His chest was pressed against my breasts and he was languidly looked down at me. For a brief moment I wondered if any other people joined by marriage, did what Eric and I do. I couldn't imagine it.

"I won." I whispered. My fingers were trailing through Eric's hair. His lips were lightly moving along my cheeks.

"You distracted me," He moved over to the side of me, "I thought women like you didn't speak in such a manner?" Eric watched in delight as I began to blush. He was absolutely right. My mother would disown me if she ever heard what I had said. However, it was very pleasurable for me to make Eric so drawn in.

"We don't. But, you're my husband." Our limbs were entangled. I knew he was staring down at me. I was being different with him and I knew it. But, I didn't want to start any fights or arguments. Being like this is easy.

Eric scooped me up. I was embarrassed that I was still naked and Eric was wearing his clothes still. We were in his day room in seconds. I was dizzy when he sat me down on the bed. It was pitch black and I was wondering how Eric could see. I saw candles lighting up and saw Eric.

"Will you stay down here with me tonight?" Eric asked. He seemed to be as surprised by his invitation as I was. I held my hand out to him. His icy blue eyes slid across my body and down to my palm. Eric raised his brow and took my hand. I held it for a second, enjoying his skin on mine. I pulled him down onto the bed with him and moved against him.

Eric pulled a quilt over my body and kissed my forehead. It was silent ecstasy. Something had changed in our relationship and it happened without either one of us knowing it. Yesterday, I would not have stayed down here, knowing I would be down here all day. It was sure to worry Amelia, but I was too content to move.

"Why did you ask me?" My eyes closed.

"I think I will rest better with you here," He paused and I felt a flush of disappointment. It was for _his_ personal gain. "And, I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up." Eric's mouth was so close to my ear. He was behaving how I thought a husband should. He was being charming and gentle.

"Amelia will be alarmed when she cannot find me tomorrow." I was becoming droopier.

"I'll leave her a note. She can have a day to adjust, especially since Pamela will be here tomorrow." Eric said. I tensed. Tomorrow I would be meeting Eric's family. I doubted I would ever meet Godric, so being introduced to Pam was very significant.

I decided to test the waters and ask Eric a question. "Will you tell me a story?" I asked. I sounded like a small child begging their parents to tell them a bedtime story. Eric chuckled and I felt his lips kiss the top of my hair.

"What would you like to hear about?" Eric's arm was draped across my waist.

"Tell me a story about you and Godric," When he hesitated, "Please. Nothing personal, just something." Eric looked down at me. We stared at each other until I blinked. He cleared his throat. I moved my hand to his as another gesture to urge him to comply to my wishes.

"Very well, try and fall asleep so I don't have to speak to long," He taunted me, "One night after Godric and I had settled in Germany there was this dog following us around. I hated how it smelled, but Godric was getting many laughs from it. Godric teased him with meat and a bone from the outside of a butcher shop…" Eric kept talking. It was a pointless story really. But, for all I knew it could have been important to Eric.

A fond memory perhaps.

**Hey, no cliffhanger! Pam next chapter. Eric and Sookie are indeed becoming closer. Maybe it's the blood? What did you all think of the chess game? Eric is becoming gentler...how long will it last? I also found a song called Sally's Song by Fiona Apple. You all need to youtube it, because it matches Eric and Sookie's relationship perfectly. Let me know what you think of it. Reviews, Questions, Comments? Thanks** :D


	8. Chapter 8

**I got back from vacation and saw that I had so many new reviews. It was awesome! So thank you guys once more for the reviewing, alerting, and favoritism of this story.**

Eric had me protectively wrapped in his arms. I thought of the night before and couldn't help but blush. From the chest game to Eric asking me to stay with him; it was just unbelievable. Eric was so different last night. As much as I adored the change, I was just waiting until the time he went back to being angry and overbearing.

I attempted to get out of Eric's arms, but it was like I was cemented to him. "Eric, I need to get out of this bed." I grunted. After a few more minutes of struggling, he released me. There was a small smirk on his face. Was he actually conscious when he was asleep? I shook my head at him. Even when he was asleep he was still menacing.

I looked around the room. There were some bookcases lining the wall, a small bowl of fruit and bread, and an armoire. I also saw another door that undoubtedly led to another room. As I slid off the bed I heard something crinkle beneath me. Under me was a neatly written letter from Eric. His handwriting was beautiful.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_ I hope you have a peaceful day in my side of the house. I'm sure you will find something to do. I have left some food for you on the end table. But, there is no chamber pot, my apologies. When I arise I will open the door for you so you can attend to your human needs. Tonight will be formal and I have put a dress in the armoire. I hope you will like it as much as I._

_ Also, last night was truly magnificent. It will be the first of many. _

_ Eric_

I smiled. Like a little girl, I excitedly ran to where my dress was. I was most curious to see what Eric would have picked out for me. I gasped at the sight of the dress. It was gold and white, something that would be worn to a ball or something when you were first coming out to society, not a dinner with two people. The bodice was extremely low cut and the sleeves were quarter length. It was simply glorious. I had never seen anything like it.

The other articles of clothing were not really clothing at all. There were night dresses that had holes in the fronts and backs and others that were almost see through. I blushed at the thought of ever wearing those. It seemed more nerve wracking than just being nude.

I walked over to the bookcase and skimmed over the titles. They were all historical and had to deal with things Eric had probably experienced. I ended up settling on a fictional novel. It had no title, but within the first couple of pages I was absolutely intrigued.

This man had seen his family get killed and he dedicated his life to seeking vengeance. Along the way he had met a woman who he fell in love with against his will. I was crying by the time I reached the end of the story. The woman, Allasia, had thought her father was dead, but found out he wasn't. In the end the main character ended up murdering the woman and her father.

I wiped my eyes along my arms. It was three in the afternoon, only three hours until sunset. I set the book back on the shelf and grabbed a vine of grapes. I curled up in a chair and watched the gas lamp flicker. The story I had just read, left a terrible scar on my mind.

I was becoming very bored, so I continued to look around. The mysterious door was locked and that only piqued my curiosity. Eric had so many secrets when all mine were put on display. At four o clock I climbed back underneath the covers. Without even thinking, I curled into Eric, placing his arms around me once more. It was just a comfortable feeling to be wrapped in bed with him.

Then his mouth pressed against my neck and I stiffened. Was he already awake? I heard the distinct noise that let me know Eric's fangs had come out. I turned to face him and saw he was very much awake. "Eric it's only a little after four." I gasped.

He grinned and hurriedly kissed me. I felt his tongue slide across my lips and it was quite the internal battle on whether or not to continue this. I wanted him, but I wanted to talk to him about tonight too.

Eric was still very much naked and it became even more obvious when he hovered over me. I could feel his arousal pressing into my inner thigh. He moved his mouth down to my breast and took my nipple into my mouth. His hand gripped my thigh and then he moved it to my center. I felt his fingers enter me and I arched my back.

"Eric…oh…don't…ah!" My words were jumbled and incoherent. Eric was relentless as his fingers and mouth were both working various parts of my body. I was in absolute bliss and then he stopped. I moaned in protest.

"What's wrong? Why are you stopping?" I moved the hair out of my face to get a better look at him. Eric was staring down at me hungrily and I knew he was not stopping because he wanted to.

"Your witch friend is banging on the door. It's most distracting." Eric said distastefully. I looked up the stairs and towards the solid door. I couldn't hear a thing. I tried to distract Eric by moving my hand to his neck and bringing him down to me, but he resisted.

Eric got off me and walked over to the armoire. "I trust you saw your dress?" Eric looked over his shoulder at me. I had wrapped the sheet around me and felt rather flushed. I nodded at Eric and smiled.

"It's so beautiful. I think it is far too nice for a dinner." I pointed out. Eric shook his head and laid the dress down on the bed.

"I agree, but I want you to have the best impression. You will wear even more elegant gowns when you meet the vampire ton." Eric mused. I swallowed quickly. The regular ton was vicious and now I had to meet vampires? I was already Eric's why did I have to meet others? The questions coming through my mind were straining me.

"Why would I meet them? Aren't you going to keep me to yourself?" I was being serious. Eric smirked at me.

"You are mine, but I can't wait to show you off." He said with a glint in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked around for a bathrobe or something to cover myself up with. I couldn't wear a sheet from Eric's bed upstairs. Either way Amelia was going to be disgusted.

"Is there a robe or a nightdress I could wear upstairs?" I asked hopefully. Eric got that look about him that made me know he had an idea. He went over to where all the clothes were stored and pulled out a surprisingly modest nightgown. Eric made it seem like he was walking towards me and then he veered off towards the chair and set it on the back of it.

"Come and get it." Eric murmured. He sat down in the chair and firmly pressed his back against the chair, trapping my clothing. I could have been defiant and grabbed the gown on the bed, but that was for dinner.

"Eric, please hand it to me. I need to use…relieve myself and go to the brook. I don't have time for games." I hissed. Eric shrugged. He didn't care at all.

"Are you embarrassed? I've seen all of you before, I just want one more clear view before you leave me for a few hours," When I showed no signs of movement, Eric dramatically said, "Or we can stay here all night. Pam would love to join in. She's fonder of games than I." Eric crossed his arms over his chest.

I knew he wasn't playing or teasing. He would probably enjoy having Pam down here, but part of me remained in the stage of thinking that he was too protective to let anyone else have me. I took in a quick breath and placed my feet on the floor.

My skin turned to gooseflesh as soon as I stood up. The cool air affected my body and Eric seemed more than pleased. I would have felt ignorant if I ran to the chair, but I felt even sillier walking slowly. No matter what, Eric was getting the view he wanted.

His eyes were making me burn. His fangs came out as I got closer. When I stood in front of him I stuck out my hand to him. He feigned confusion. "What do you need lover," He turned and pulled the dress in front of him, "This?" I sighed at him and nodded.

"Please give the dress." I said through clenched teeth. He stood up and ran his hands up my body. He motioned for me to hold my arms up and he slid the dress over my body. Eric smiled mischievously as he pulled away.

"I just felt that you outdid me when we played chess, but seduction is a game I always win." Eric whispered. I raised my eyebrow at him and turned to pick up the gown and go upstairs. I was surprisingly not angry. In fact I was feeling quite the obvious. But, the difference between Eric and I was that I didn't always act on my urges. Eric was behind me to help me open the doors. I moved out of the way so he could get there before me.

"What did you do to preoccupy your time today?" He asked. It seemed like an odd time to ask me questions, but there was no harm in answering.

"I read a book and ate." I simply answered.

"What book?" He leaned against the wall.

"The title was scraped off, but it was very sad. I prefer not to read things like that, but it seems I couldn't help myself." I admitted. Eric nodded. I bet he knew what book I was talking about. It was the only one on the shelf that seemed to be anonymous.

"I will see you soon." Eric opened the door for me and I walked through. I could see why he put his room right here. There were no windows, so if he opened these doors no light could seep in. I felt a twinge of guilt leaving him down here alone. However, Eric had more than likely spent a lot of time alone.

Amelia was sitting on the staircase. My shields were set up and I was in too good of a mood to let petty arguments ruin it. I could see she was about to say something, protesting whatever was bothering her. "Amelia, I have a lot to do in very little time. I have to take care of personal things and then I will be back soon, okay?" I immediately told her.

She looked as if she hadn't really grasped what I said. Her eyes were glued to the dress in my hands. "Got it, let me take this," She reached for the dress and looked up at me, "Is Eric having guests over?" She looked appalled at the idea.

"His child, Pamela is coming. I want to make a good impression and I'm nervous." I muttered. I'm sure Eric could hear what I was saying. It took Amelia a few seconds to understand what I meant by child.

"It will be fine. Should I prepare dinner?" Amelia was still admiring the dress.

"Can you make something small for me? I'll eat as soon as I'm back inside." I felt like things were slowly going to go back to normal between Amelia and me. She nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

The sun would be set in less than an hour and a half. I felt like I was being crunched for time. I took care of my personal needs and went out to the brook. I was glad that Quinn was nowhere to be seen, because I didn't have time to make polite conversation.

The water in the brook felt phenomenal. It was just the right temperature. I washed my hair and sat in the water for awhile. I lay on my back and stared up at the sky. The water clogged my ears and it was just peaceful.

It was very freeing to just be there, alone. I had no sense of urgency after about ten minutes. Once the sun was almost set, I had to get up. I shook the water from my body and strung the water free from my hair. I was humming a tune that my Gran had always seemed to do when she was with me or Jason.

Amelia was standing on the front steps waiting for me. She was rushing me in and we practically sprinted upstairs. She helped me put my dress on. I blushed at the amount of my chest that was exposed. I'm sure it was exactly what Eric was shooting for. Amelia than pinned my hair up and let some pieces fall loosely and curly. This reminded me of getting ready for the wedding.

"Your dresses get more breathtaking each time I see them." Amelia said brightly. I looked in the mirror and decided I looked beautiful. I had to be confident and charming. I didn't want Eric's family to think I was a fragile human, even thought that was the case.

Amelia set a plate of food in front of me along with a glass of red wine. I was not much for drinking any form of alcohol and Amelia knew that. "It's for the nerves and it's only a little." Amelia sat down across from me. The sun was almost down.

It was hard for me to eat since my stomach was so knotted. All I could think of was how Pam would look and behave. She was probably well bred and incredibly intelligent. I imagined it would take a pretty creative person to make Eric want to turn them into a vampire. To my understanding it was not a gesture to be taken lightly.

I gulped down the rest of the wine and scraped the remaining contents of my dinner into my mouth. Amelia was fidgeting in the corner watching me. _What if they both want to bite her? She's going to be scared and we're defenseless, _Amelia thought breathlessly.

"I'm finished." I turned and smiled at her. I wasn't going to show weakness no matter what. I had a handsome husband and my best friend beside me. Family was family. Since Eric was part of mine, there was no reason Pam couldn't be the same.

Amelia was cleaning off my dishes when I heard Eric come into the kitchen. He was dressed in very proper clothes. I attempted a smile, but I think my face contorted wrongly. Amelia whirled around and stared at him as well. They both gave each other evil glances and then focused on me.

"Shall we go into the den?" I got up and walked to Eric. He nodded and hooked arms with me. We walked slowly and quietly. Eric seemed anxious. He had told me that Pamela had left awhile ago but she would come back. There was no doubt that he was extremely happy. Happy just looked odd on Eric sometimes.

We sat down on the sofa and waited. Eric was like a statue. "You seem very eager." I observed. Eric blinked and shifted his gaze to mine. He only nodded. He was about to say something but there was a knock at the door and Eric was gone in seconds. I took a deep breath and walked into the front hall.

Eric was in a deep embrace with a woman, Pamela. I felt sick once more when I realized that she wasn't beautiful, she was absolutely stunning. Her body was curvy and well fit and there was not one blemish upon her skin. Her hair was beautifully done and looked like silk. I felt a surge of jealousy and competition.

"Åh mitt barn, jag har saknat dig." Eric said in a gruff voice. I then realized that for a few moments I would feel completely left out as Eric and Pam conversed in Eric's native language. He probably taught her Swedish when she was turned. _Sookie you are not a jealous woman, why are you thinking like this, _I thought.

"Det är kul att se dig. Jag kan inte fatta att jag missade ditt bröllop." She smiled at Eric. Her voice was femininely deep. Eric chuckled and shrugged.

"Jag är för," I had no clue what Eric said, but he looked over at me, "Men beter sig ikväll. Jag vill inte att du skrämma mitt husdjur." For the first time Pam looked at me. Her eyes lowered down my dress and her fangs popped out. I felt the blush crawl up my neck. I felt like I was put on display and I didn't like it at all.

"Jag använder alltid mitt sätt. Säg mig du har något för mig att äta. Jag har inte druckit sedan igår." Pam's tongue moved over her fang. She was eyeing me like she was about to jump me.

"Vi kan jaga efter att du gör en bekantskap med Sookie." Eric said to Pam. Just then Amelia walked in and Pam shot her a lustful stare. Amelia seemed to be entranced by Pam.

"Hur är det med henne?" Pam asked. Amelia and I both knew that whatever was said had been directed to her. Eric looked at Amelia with an irritated expression.

"Kanske en dag, hon är riktigt störande och en häxa också. Kom." Eric motioned for Pam to follow him. They walked towards me. Eric seemed to be perfectly fine and Pam seemed to be her standard self.

"Pamela, this is my wife Sookie. Sookie, this is my child Pamela." Eric introduced us. I was too nervous to even curtsy. I was getting a vibe from Pam that told me she didn't care much for manners or traditions, much like Eric.

"I'm surprised my Master has found a pet and one so delicious at that." Pam kissed my hand. I tried to not be appalled by how strong she was coming onto me. I had never had a woman kiss me in any way before.

It took me a few moments to find my voice, but I finally did. "I am too." I replied. Pam giggled in delight, I assumed at hearing me speak for the first time. She glanced over to Amelia, who was properly standing in the corner of the room awaiting my next move.

In a blink of an eye Pam was standing right in front of Amelia. Amelia shrieked when she clearly focused on her. Pam boldly leaned in and kissed Amelia on the cheek. "Enough Pam, let us go into the sitting room." Pam and I followed Eric. I was feeling uneasy and Amelia looked as if she were going to vomit all over the floor.

I glanced at the piano in the corner of the room and smiled. I had been taught by my father many years ago, but I would never be quite as good as he was. We all sat down, except for Amelia of course.

"So, Pamela, tell me where have you ventured so far?" Eric seemed very interested. It occurred to me that this was in fact a very big deal for him. This was a reunion with, to my knowledge, the only person he has ever turned.

"Well I went to Sweden and Rome, that's where I spent most of my time. But, I am quite fond of Greece." Pam explained to Eric. If I had unlimited possibilities like Pam, I would have traveled to America. I was so eager to see the lands that everyone said were so prosperous.

"We have many memories in Sweden…I'm planning on taking Sookie there soon." Eric decided to include me in the conversation. This was news to me. Pam raised an eyebrow and muttered something under her breath.

"She'll enjoy it." Pam said flatly.

"I've never been to Sweden before." I smiled genuinely at Eric. I felt that I had to be different since we were in front of Pam. For instance, if she were not here, I would have quickly hugged Eric and asked him when we were going. On the inside I was giddy. I never had the opportunity to travel and now that I did, I was ecstatic.

"Good, you're first time will be with me then." Eric announced proudly. He and Pam talked after that. Pam mentioned her many escapades and that she was being careful. Eric told her of our wedding and bringing me here. I was feeling somewhat ignored when Pam asked me, "Do you play piano?"

When I hesitated she added, "You've been looking at it and I was wondering if you would play us something. I'm sure Eric is interested." Pam shot Eric a look.

"Very." His voice was deep.

I shrugged and walked over to the piano. I was a perfectionist when it came to tasks like these. I enjoyed being good at something I liked doing. I knew Eric would have the piano tuned. The only tune that went into my head was the first song that I ever learned. It was a sad, slow piece that usually brought tears upon me.

My fingers slid over the keys slowly, matching the tune of the song. The gentleness rose from the piano. I was not even thinking as I let the music fill the room. I finished and let out a small breath of relief. My eyes were watery, but no tears dropped.

Eric and Pam obviously appreciated decent music. Eric was beaming with pride and they actually clapped. I moved back beside Eric and he placed my hand on his lap. It made me feel warmhearted that Eric was being so kind.

Pam kept looking over at Amelia. I noticed she was far paler than Eric. "Eric, I need to feed now." She stood up and began walking towards the exit of the room. Amelia was on edge once she heard Pam's confession. The vampiress eyed Amelia longingly.

"It would be so much easier if you would offer." She looked deeply into Amelia's eyes. I knew she was glamouring her immediately. Except, Amelia was not immune to Pam's ability.

"Yes it would be." Amelia agreed dreamily.

I looked over at Eric, begging for him to do something. He closed his eyes briefly, "Pamela, I will escort you into the town. Leave the witch alone," He looked agitated. Pam rolled her eyes and walked past Amelia, breaking the hypnotic trance that was placed on her. Amelia wobbled slightly and looked around, trying to place where she was.

I stood up after Eric did. "Pam will be staying with us then?" I asked. I hadn't really formed an opinion about her. I just knew that she was unlike anyone I had ever met. Her and Eric were very comparable.

"Yes, only for awhile. There is a room in my dayroom that leads to another section of the house. That is where Pam will stay," He paused as we both heard Pam slam the door behind her, "I will be back soon." Eric lifted my up my chin and kissed me softly. I didn't want to pull away, but he did.

"Eric," I called after him, he stopped and turned to face me, "Don't do anything please." I hoped he understood that I was asking him not to feed from anyone else. He raised an eyebrow at me and moved before me.

"What exactly are you asking?" Eric looked fascinated.

"Please don't feed off anyone..." I couldn't believe what I was about to say, "I'll take care of it when you get back. I'll be upstairs in my room, its okay if you wake me up." I was talking hastily, because I was nervous about Eric's response. He was staring at me like he had never seen me before.

I also noticed the bulge in his pants and his fangs were begging to be touched. Eric kissed me one more time and left. I sighed and stole a peek at Amelia. She was leaning against the wall completely dumbfounded. Amelia shook her head at me and left the room.

I began to wonder if Amelia's disappointment in me was a sign. Should I keep trying this relationship with Eric or give up my effort. I only knew that my aspiration was to not have a loveless marriage. It may take more time than I have, but I was determined to get something more from Eric and myself. He was already starting to open up to me and that was more than I had expected. I wanted this with him. Love was something I had never experienced, but I was becoming more and more open to it.

As I walked up to my bedroom, my only thought was in the end it was coming down to what I needed.

**Hmmm...so how many of you scrolled to the bottom to see what the translations were? I enjoyed writing Pam, seeing as she is still considerably young and I imagined her to be a little more wild. Eric is just getting to me. I want him to behave, but I think some things are going to come up soon... Let me know what you thought of this chapter! (I wish that we all had the chance to offer ourselves to Eric :)**

**Translations**

Oh my child, I have missed you- Åh mitt barn, jag har saknat dig

It is good to see you. I cannot believe i missed your wedding- Det är kul att se dig. Jag kan inte fatta att jag missade ditt bröllop

I am too. But behave tonight. I don't want you to scare my pet- Jag är för. Men beter sig ikväll. Jag vill inte att du skrämma mitt husdjur.

I always use my manners. Tell me you have something for me to eat. i haven't drank since yesterday.- Jag använder alltid mitt sätt. Säg mig du har något för mig att äta. Jag har inte druckit sedan igår.

We can hunt after you make an acquaintance with Sookie- Vi kan jaga efter att du gör en bekantskap med Sookie.

What about her?- Hur är det med henne?

Maybe one day, she is quite the nuisance and a witch too. Come- Kanske en dag, hon är riktigt störande och en häxa också. Kom.

**LINK TO SONG SOOKIE PLAYED ON PIANO**

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Bg57C0DzDk0&feature=related


	9. Chapter 9

_ I walked down the steps slowly, as my hand slid down the railing. I had just woke up and it was still dark outside. Three hours had passed since Pam and Eric left, so I was wondering whether or not Eric was home. The whole house was dark, except for the meek light from the candles scattered throughout the house. The only large amount of light was coming from Eric's office._

_ I leaned against the doorway and saw Eric sitting in a chair, facing the fireplace. He was flipping through pages of some book. The entire scene before me was picturesque. I quietly walked up behind him when he turned to face me. "You're awake." He noted._

_ A smile worked its way to my face. I nodded. Eric skimmed over my outfit and his fangs came out. It was one of the lacey nightdresses that he had had in his armoire. This one in particular was red. I noticed Eric was looking rather pale. "You didn't feed?" I couldn't suppress the happiness in my tone. To me it meant that he only wanted me…that he cared._

_ Eric shrugged, "No taste compares to yours." _

_ "Then why didn't you wake me when you got home? I told you it would be alright." I reminded him. Eric gave me his signature smirk followed be a light chuckle. He closed the book and set it in his lap. I saw that it was in fact Godric's journal. _

_ "I went upstairs, but you looked to peaceful for me to bother you with my needs." Eric dreamily said. Eric putting my needs before his was definitely something different. I blushed at his revelation. _

_ "Well, I'm not sleeping anymore." I hinted. Eric nodded and set the book on the coffee table. He stood before me and ran his the back of his fingers down the side of my face. He leaned in and kissed the side of my neck._

_ Eric was being so different! Eric held me closer to him and nuzzled the nook between my neck and shoulder. "I may not have known you very long, but I have a confession to make," Eric began. My heart began to pound as I thought of what he could possibly have to say. By the sound of his velvety voice I knew it would be good._

_ "I have fallen in love with you." Eric looked at me in the eyes. Before I even had a chance to respond I felt the heat from his fangs entering my neck. I shuddered and moaned at the closeness being shared between Eric and me. Then I tried to say the words, but I couldn't. The only thing coming from my mouth was gasps. _

_ "Don't you love me?" Eric pulled away, my blood dripping down his chin._

I shot up breathing heavily. Another dream. I hadn't had one yesterday so I was beginning to think they were no longer happening. My body was pushed into overdrive after my vivid dream. Adrenaline was making its way through my veins. Even though it was all in my mind, dream Eric sounded so real. The scenario was seemed to be reality. I could see it happening in my mind, playing over and over again.

Amelia was sitting in the corner of my room doing needlework. Her hair was damp and falling off her shoulders. It was rarely let down anymore. "Good dream?" She asked without looking up. I sighed and climbed out of bed. I looked down and made sure that I was still in the modest nightgown I went to bed in, not the scandalous piece of underwear in my dream.

"I don't remember." I lied. She eyed me suspiciously and continued her hobby. I sat in the chair beside her and admired her work. Amelia had picked up a lot of skills that I had yet to require. I wasn't a very good cook and my dancing skills were rather poor. I grinned as I thought; _At least my husband doesn't require food, because he would only taste how burnt everything was._

"So you found the brook?" I asked making conversation. It didn't surprise me that Amelia had found it so easily. I hoped that she had enjoyed herself and some time to come to terms with all that's happened.

Amelia looked up from what she was doing. She laughed and shook her head, "No, there's a Clawfoot tub down the hall, which is why I didn't understand why you took the time to walk outside and lay in some dirty water." Amelia smiled playfully. I actually laughed too. Eric had never mentioned a tub and I had never looked. The brook was just nice to me now.

"I like being outside." I argued. Amelia shook with laughter and set her crafts aside. Without warning she hugged me.

"I missed you so much when you were gone! I feel just terrible for being so rude to you about Eric." Amelia said to me. I felt like a weight had been taken off my chest and I could breathe again. I was so worried about Amelia's approval and now it was here. The bond between us was still as strong too. She really was my best friend.

However, I did have to make a point. "Amelia, Eric is my husband and even though it may not be the marriage I always imagined, this is my life now. Eric isn't bad…I actually think he tries really hard to behave. And just because he's not something you're used to, doesn't mean he's wrong or evil. You shouldn't be afraid about what you don't understand." My lecture was straight from the heart. They were all the words I wanted to tell Amelia when she got here, but I couldn't. I yearned for her acceptance and now that I had that, I had to make sure that she could accept the other parts of my life.

She scoffed, "I'm the one who told you about vampires!" Her protest was very off balance. I wasn't going to tell her how wrong she was, because I knew Eric wouldn't like his kind's weaknesses being put on display.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I countered.

"What I told you was true." Amelia insisted. It was best for me to play the part of the ignorant girl. I shrunk back in my seat and nodded. If I even for a second I let on that I knew different than she, Amelia would want to know everything.

I thought back to my dream and my stomach tightened. Why hadn't Eric come upstairs for me? "Amelia…were you awake when Pam and Eric got back last night?" I asked. She seemed to think back last night. Amelia had been pretty hazy after Pam had glamoured her.

"Yes." She answered me shortly.

"Did Eric look pale? Paler than usual I mean." I questioned her.

"No, he looked the exact same," She hesitated, "Pam was a strange woman wasn't she? She seemed too forward." Amelia was one to talk about strange. Half the people in our village thought she was crazy or an escapee from prison.

I rested my head on my hands and looked out the window. Eric did feed on someone else. It may not have seemed like a big step for Eric when I asked him…no, when I offered him my own blood. But, to me, it was me trusting him and he just disregarded me. I wasn't going to let him think I was a fool. I listened to everything he told me. If he wanted to be with other women, I would distance myself from him.

"Sookie? I'm speaking to you." Amelia interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, Pam? She's just free. She doesn't have to worry about society or sophistication." I explained absentmindedly. I was too focused on my inner dilemmas. I was trying not to overanalyze anything. I thought of different antics I could use to make Eric jealous. Yes, jealousy would work because that is exactly what I was feeling.

_Is he as passionate with others as he is with me? _

Amelia was still talking about whatever was on her mind. I stood up and flattened my nightgown. "Amelia, I'm going to soak in the tub. Will you bring me up some wine and something to eat?" I asked. Amelia looked at me suspiciously. I was not a drinker by any means. But the effects of a glass of red wine were exactly what I needed.

"Of course. Do you want me to start the bath for you?" Amelia smiled generously. I nodded quickly. Amelia left and I sat back down on the bed. Why did this hurt so much? Nothing was set in stone. I was growing closer towards him that was a fact, but he was so good at covering his emotions. I was an open book for him most likely. My father always told me I wore my heart on my sleeve and now it was hindering me.

"It's ready." Amelia said through the door. I followed Amelia to the wash room and couldn't hide the smile that arose on my face. The bathroom was dark except for the candles that Amelia had strategically placed around the room. I was already easing into the room.

"You seem worried about something. I'll be up soon," She looked at the tiny clock on the alter above the fireplace, "It will be dark soon…" Amelia waited for my response.

"Tell Eric I don't wish to be bothered. I will come see him when I am finished," I turned to face Amelia, "Thank you so much. This is wonderful." I smiled cheerfully. Amelia seemed weary about being the one to relay that message to Eric. She nodded and left the room, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I slipped out of my night dress and climbed into the tub. It wasn't the same feel as the natural water in the brook, but it reminded me of home. The candles casted enough light for me to see that Eric had put a lot of work into this bathroom. There was perfect crown molding around the ceiling and the fireplace was marble. I imagined that Eric had spent a lot of time up here. There was only one window and it was almost unnoticeable because of the thick curtains.

I slipped underneath the water and held my breath. I watched as little air bubbles slipped from my mouth to the surface. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I sat up. If Amelia walked in then, she would have suspected that I was drowning. "Come in." I said curtly.

Instead of Amelia walking in, Eric did. He had a glass of red wine and a plate of what looked like ham and vegetables. He set it down on the corner table and grinned down at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. I heard Eric's fangs come out. "Will you hand me my towel?" I asked quietly.

Eric kneeled beside the tub directly in front of me. "Why are you hiding from me? You have the most beautiful body I have ever seen." Eric seductively told me. I bit my tongue. I wanted to ask him if my body was so wonderful why hadn't he accepted my offer. Instead he went with Pam and fed on some poor human.

"Eric, _please_ get me my towel." I said. My tone was slightly more annoyed. I hated being rude to him. My throat was tightening and I was getting goosebumps. Eric reluctantly grabbed my towel and handed it to me.

I pulled a robe around me and took my dinner. I headed towards my bedroom for a quiet evening. I closed the door behind me and when I turned around I saw Eric sitting at the table. I gasped at his tall stature. "Why are you being so standoffish? Did something happen after I left last night?" Eric asked me.

I was screaming at myself to just yell at him. I let myself trust him and this is where it got me. Nevertheless if Eric chose to be unfaithful, and to me, feeding off someone was just that, than I would be an even better wife. I would fight Eric with everything I had.

"I just wish you would be more thoughtful and hide your nightly escapades." I said carefully. Eric clenched his fists and the threatening sound of his fangs coming out echoed in the room. It was not out of lust or arousal, it was strictly fury. Was he mad because I had found him out or because I had accused him?

Eric slammed his fists down on the table. I stiffened as my glass fell off the table. "First of all, if I _chose_ to have a mistress, you wouldn't know about it." He said condescendingly. I felt my cheeks flush. Eric was right. He was sneaky and logical.

"Secondly, what would make you think something so ignorant? You are not a foolish woman by any means, so to propose something so heinous is just beyond me." Eric growled. I clasped my hands in my lap. Eric was glaring at me.

"I apologize." I looked down at my hands.

"Answer my question…now." Eric ordered me. What made me think something so ignorant? _Maybe because I offered my blood to Eric, who has been lusting after me every time he sees me and then he didn't. Maybe I'm just making this something that is not, _I thought. Eric was waiting for an answer and I knew that I was going to have to confront him with my thoughts.

I cleared my throat. "I invited you to my room last night and you never came. The only plausible conclusion that I arrived at was that you had found company elsewhere." I explained in the most polite way possible. I already knew Eric was fuming and that he was not going to be lenient, especially since Pam was here.

Eric ran his hands through his hair. "Did you ever think it was because I was not hungry?" Eric questioned me. I was a fool, a complete and utter fool. I just deeply embarrassed myself.

"Or that maybe I walked upstairs and you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you? Do you think of anything before you speak or do you just spout out whatever comes to mind?" Eric snapped at me. I felt a pang in my chest, but I continued to look at the floor.

"Dammit Sookie, answer me." Eric said harshly.

"I jumped to conclusions." I admitted. Eric visibly calmed down. He shook his head at me and I knew he was more upset at my allegations than anything.

"I'll send Amelia to clean this up." Eric said as he walked out of the room. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. Eric was hurt and it was because of me. I didn't think it would bother him that much. I had assumed if he was with other women and I knew, he would want me to pretend I was unaware.

I wiped my eyes and knelt down to the floor. I picked up the pieces of glass and set them on the table. Amelia walked in with a washcloth. "Sookie, what happened?" She rushed to my side. I shrugged. Amelia tried to move me out of the way so she could clean up, but I wanted to help. After all it was my fault.

"Sookie please let me take care of this. Go talk to Eric." Amelia suggested. I saw that Amelia's face was very flushed and she was breathing strangely. _I've never had a woman talk to me like that before. What was she thinking, what was I thinking? _I could only pick up on a few of Amelia's thoughts, because the other ones were all over the place. But, I did see a flash of Eric which only could have happened minutes ago. He was brooding in his office.

I set the remaining pieces of glass in my hands, on the table. I couldn't believe that had just happened. I left Amelia to my mess and went to apologize to Eric. As I walked down the stairs I found myself hoping that Pam wasn't with him. It would make it that much more difficult for me to take back my words.

He was sitting in his office, staring out the window. I could feel the tension increase as he sensed my presence. "Eric?" I whispered.

"Go up to bed." He said dismissively.

I wanted to tell him no, but that would only make matters worse. "You don't want me to stay with you tonight?" I was seeing just how much Eric hurt. He clenched his jaw and turned to face me. I saw his eyes were dark and his pale skin. Eric hadn't fed yesterday and he was hungry now.

"No, I do not." He muttered dejectedly.

"You're hungry." I observed. Eric was like no other person I ever met. He was definitely one to hold grudges. Maybe I was fighting fire with fire. He wanted me to leave, but I wanted to stay with him. Therefore, I would give him what he wanted so I could stay. He would surely see that I knew I was repenting about my words earlier.

Eric's fangs came out and I felt that excitement rush through me. He moved behind me in a blink of an eye. With no preparation and no nuzzling, Eric's fangs sunk into me. It was painful, not pleasurable. I reacted as any human would at the sensation. I tried to wiggle away from Eric, but he held me against him. His fangs scraped inside the wound witch only hurt more.

He finished drinking and seemed to hesitate about whether or not he should lick the wound. Was this his punishment; leaving a permanent mark on me for everyone to see? At that moment I felt distinctly used, but my hand still slid over Eric's forearm as he succumbed and licked the puncture marks.

Hot tears formed in my eyes and I quickly moved out of Eric's grasp. With my back to him, I wiped them away and swallowed. "Go to bed." Eric murmured. He seemed to be thinking about what just happened. His face was distorted with confusion and anger.

"I came down to talk to you." My voice was shaking. I didn't think Eric took that much, but I had never felt so light heading after him feeding. I leaned up against the wall. Eric was watching my movements closely.

"Neither of us are in any mood to talk," After a pause, Eric asked me, "Can you make it upstairs by yourself?"

How could he be so cold and distant from me? I felt my heart beat increase and my palms began to sweat. "Yes…Eric," I began to say, but he interrupted me.

"Sookie, if you still feel like talking to me, I will speak with you tomorrow night." Eric's voice was strong. I gave him a weak smile and turned to walk upstairs. My hair was somewhat messy now and there was blood on the edge of the robe. Pam was standing in the great hall. I expected her to just walk in and speak to Eric, but she just watched me make my way upstairs. I tripped on the edge of my robe, which only added to my humiliation. Pam shook her head and left me to my struggles.

How had today gone so wrong?

O~o~O~o~O~o~O

I woke up still feeling ashamed about yesterday's events. Amelia was in the bed with me, sleeping quite peacefully. I didn't really remember asking her to stay with me. "Sookie, you're awake." She smiled.

Amelia surprised me. She opened her eyes and stretched. My throat was too dry and my eyes still felt heavy, but I was no longer tired. "How did I fall asleep last night?" I remembered coming into the room after Pam taking note of me last night. When I thought about how she was watching me, it made my stomach clench. What made it worse was that she had probably heard my conversation with Eric. I wondered what they talked about after I was out of hearing distance.

"Brandy." Amelia sneered. Amelia was one of the few ladies who like to drink, but she hated brandy. I stuck my tongue out at her and actually laughed. My hands move to my neck and it was somewhat swollen.

I couldn't see, but I imagined a bruise had formed from Eric's mouth. I set my head in my hands. It was going to be so terrible to see him again after everything that happened. "What happened last night?" Amelia finally asked. I guess I wasn't divulging any information last night.

"It was just a lovers spat." I sighed. I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. The room was quiet beside Amelia's and my breathing. She was glancing over at me.

"Let's talk about something besides last night…what happened at home while I was gone?" I asked Amelia. Anything to get away from this topic would work for me. She sat up on the bed and crossed her legs. It was just like old times.

She seemed thoughtful and she smiled. "Sam is staying at the Stackhouse manor now." Amelia told me. I gave a sad smile. I wished I could have seen Sam longer at the wedding and stayed at home longer. Sam was one of my closest friends. He had just gotten back from Virginia, but I heard in his mind it was due to family issues, not horse breaking.

"Is he getting along with everyone?" I asked. Sam always wanted to open a corner street pub. He was a genuinely good guy.

"Yes! Your mother stared at him like she'd never seen him before, but it had been a long time since we all have." Amelia was relaxing. I laughed at the thought. My mother had always thought about other men, but I didn't know if she acted on those feelings.

"What about Jason?" I was curious to that. I hoped he hadn't fled somewhere with Crystal. It would cause franticness in my family. Amelia bit her lip and scratched the back of her neck. She wouldn't make contact with me. I huffed and she shrugged.

"He broke off his engagement and announced he's marrying Crystal! She's with child." Amelia told me. I gasped. My hands covered my mouth. I never thought Jason would follow through on his thoughts. I hoped he had sent me a letter to tell me all of this.

My parents were probably disappointed and disturbed. "That is…I can't believe it." I said in complete awe. Amelia nodded in agreement. Jason was not ready to be a father. He was still a kid himself.

"When did Jason announce this?" I crossed my arms.

"Two days before I left, this reminds me!" Amelia shouted. I was taken back from her outburst. I waited for her to say something.

"You've had quite a few men come to the manor, interested in your hand in marriage." Amelia gushed.

I blushed. I was not one for society or balls. Suitors were not a commonality in my everyday life. "Really?" I asked uninterested. I didn't want to dwell on what will never be. I was with Eric and it was clear that I wasn't going anywhere.

Amelia grinned. "The night I left, there was a man…um…Ralph…no, Rich? What was his name?" Amelia seemed very thoughtful. I waited for her to remember the name of the man who had captured her attention.

"Oh, Russel! It was Russel Edgington." Amelia excitedly said.

I froze. Quinn's boss, Russel Edgington? "Are you sure?" I tried to remain impassive.

"Yes, he asked me if I was coming to stay with you and Eric. He was quite upset that your hand was already taken." It was beyond me that Amelia was so ignorant about certain things. She let her tongue slip so much.

"And what did you tell him?" I was now worried. I didn't want to meet Russel. He was a strong vampire who was only interested in my ability. If he knew where we were, it only made it a stronger possibility that he would be here to see me.

He could have followed Amelia here or he could be close. With Eric and me on these terms, I didn't feel the least bit safe. Amelia was registering the look on my face and she didn't quite understand why my voice was becoming panicky.

"Amelia." I insisted harshly.

"I told him that the carriage was going straight to Mr. Northman's residence." Amelia whispered.

I felt a distinct wave of fear wash over me. Russel Edgington knew where I was and who knew how easy it would be for him to take me.

I needed Eric to be here with me more than ever…

**That was quite a chapter! The dream sequence was fun to write. Writing the scene between Eric and Sookie was hard and I really felt embarrassed for her when Pam saw her on the steps. But, this story isn't all rainbows :) So, did Russel follow Amelia to Eric's home? And what will transpire between Eric and Sookie? Did you feel for Sookie and how she felt after Eric didn't visit her that night? Let me know what you think! Review...review...review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10. I want to thank you all for the reviews and I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

It was hard for me to conceal my emotions from Amelia. I couldn't let her see how worried I was. Pam was here and now Russell would be too. It was more stressful than I imagined. _Just when things between us were getting easier, _I thought. Despite everything that had been happening, I hoped Eric and I would have more time to work out our differences. And more time to get to know each other.

The sun had set over three hours ago. If Eric could sense my panic, he hadn't come to check on me. I was attempting to hold my ground. I couldn't feel anything coming from Eric. Was he guilty or did he think he did nothing wrong? My neck was still sore from his vicious feeding. My pride was wounded as well.

I sighed and flattened my dress. No matter what, I had to let Eric know what Amelia had told me. As I walked down the stairs, I was becoming so anxious. I was worried about the marks under my eyes from lack of sleep and the incident last night. Pam could be with Eric and I wasn't sure how I would manage seeing her.

The office was empty. There was no evidence about what had happened last night. I looked in the den and the dining room, but they were also vacant. The only other possibilities were he and Pam went to feed or he was still in his day room.

I stopped at the giant doors separating Eric and I. "Eric…its Sookie, I have to talk to you." I whispered. If Eric was down there he would hear me. I waited a few minutes and then I began to walk away.

"Eric is down here." Pam's voice interrupted my steps. I flushed and turned to face her. She was wearing another beautiful gown. It was gold with white trim and the bodice was very risky. Jealousy was not a great feeling, but every time I looked at Pam that's what I felt.

I knew she was looking at my neck. My hair was pulled back into a tight bun, so the bruising was on display. "Take your hair down." She asked of me. Without any hesitation, I unraveled the ribbon holding my hair up. Once my hair was flowing past my shoulders, I waited for Pam to say something else. She looked me up and down.

"He isn't used to this. Eric didn't think he would have to make any adjustments." Pam muttered. I was surprised she was telling me anything, considering that Eric could hear. I was confused by what Pam said. It made me wonder how Eric had lived before. I'm sure he was living alone and feeding on random strangers. He was probably antisocial, but in a strange way, I bet he was content.

I stared at Pam and considered she might have a whole different meaning to what she was saying. As if she could read my mind, she emphasized, "Feelings." I was taken aback by Pam's information. Eric had feelings for me, but I considered them to be lust and intrigue. I shook my head at Pam and walked around her, down to Eric.

The gas lamps lit the room almost as if the sun was shining in them. Eric was reading through letters and writing something down. "Good evening." I was resorting back to the manners my mother had taught me. No matter what either one of us said I was going to feel awkward.

Eric looked up. A flicker of emotions danced across his face, all of them unreadable. "You shouldn't listen to anything Pam says. She likes to believe she knows everything, but it's quite the opposite." There was an edge to his voice, but a teasing tone as well. I smiled at Eric's attempt at making a joke. Part of me hoped Pam was serious though.

"I just thought I should tell you that Russell Edgington followed Amelia here." I told him. Eric set one of the letters on the desk. He looked vaguely interested in what I was saying.

"And how do you know this?" He didn't seem angry at all. I expected him to be somewhat alarmed at least.

I sighed, "Amelia told me that Russell went to the manor proposing courtship. She doesn't know he's a vampire though." I made that clear. Eric grinned at me. Why was he acting like this didn't matter? This was important for the both of us.

"Eric forgive me for saying this, but you're acting as if you don't care. Russell could be here any minute." I was honestly afraid. Eric was probably tame for a vampire; I couldn't imagine being pushed into Russell's arms.

It was clear that Russell was interested in me. I'm sure he'd make bargains with Eric to get me. "Sookie, I can assure you he will not be here any minute." Eric murmured. He was paying absolutely no attention to me.

"And how do you know this?" I questioned. Eric held a letter up in the air.

"Russell will be here at the end of next month to meet you." Eric said drawly. A month? I didn't think a month was long enough. I actually never wanted to meet him. How was Eric so calm about this?

"I don't think I want to meet him." I muttered defiantly.

Eric commented, "We have nothing to hide." _You need to hide me, _I thought. I was valuable in the vampire world. He tossed Russell's letter in the fire. I watched it turned to ash. When I blinked, Eric had moved directly in front of me. I gasped and took a step back. I wasn't sure if we were pretending that nothing had happened last night. So far, neither one of us had said anything about it.

Eric could be guilty and torn up about it. I could only imagine what Pam had said to him after I left. I hope she left out my tears and falling. When Pam mentioned Eric's 'feelings', I wish she would have been more specific.

"You've received some letters from your family." He whispered. It was a smooth transition off the topic of Russell's arrival. His fingers slipped over mine as he handed me the letters. The touch of his hands were too familiar.

I grabbed the letters and pulled back, feeling relieved. Some nights I had felt like my family had forgotten about me. Sometimes they slipped my mind too. I began to open the letters, but the wax seal was already broken. I looked up at Eric, whose face was completely blank.

"You read these," I paused trying to control my irritation, "These are none of your business." I hissed at him. Eric valued privacy and so did I. These letters were personal. They probably contained information about Jason's affair, which was bad enough for my eyes alone.

Eric spoke, "You are my business, and therefore those are too. Mr. Merlotte misses you." Eric had a twinge of envy in his voice. I let my smile slip and Eric growled. There was no point on arguing about a letter. It was too late to change anything. Whatever was said in my notes, Eric knew about.

My conversation with him was over. I turned to walk upstairs. "Be ready to go first thing tomorrow night." Eric advised me.

I faced him. He was always barking orders and leaving me in the dark. "Where are we going?" I asked somewhat wearily. I couldn't handle anymore surprises. Eric leaned against his desk.

After a moment of silence, he said, "Sweden. I have gone about this, about us, all wrong. I cut our time short by inviting Amelia here. And I did that to make you happy," Eric started. I smiled at his confession.

"But, the outcome was not expected. Amelia stressed her disappointment about our relationship and that upset you. Pam then arrived and I know she makes you uncomfortable. We have had no time together." Eric finished softly.

I got knots in my stomach at his words. He cared after all. His admittance was strained, but heartwarming.

"You want to spend time alone with me?" I asked. I know I had a foolish grin on my face. I was making this tougher on Eric.

He cleared his throat, "Yes. I want to understand you better and I want you to understand me. I want you to see that I am not evil." Eric was determined. I could see a visible change in Eric's demeanor. Whatever Pam had said to him after I went up to bed had really affected him.

"You aren't evil." I insisted. It was strange convincing a vampire that he was good. Children have nightmares about his kind. There are terrible myths and legends surrounding vampires. They aren't depicted as gentle, caring creatures.

Eric scoffed. A shield of anger came up around him. "After how I've hurt you, how can you say that?" Eric was truly disbelieving.

"You show remorse _and _in your defense you've only bruised my arms." I said.

He shook his head at me. He was probably wondering the same thing I was. How can you defend someone who has hurt you intentionally or unintentionally? By talking about this, I knew he was guilty.

"Pull your hair back." Eric dangerously whispered.

I hesitated. I was trying to conceal it. This was only going to make matters worse.

"Now." He bit out.

My fingers shakily followed his commands. I moved all of my hair behind me and quickly wrapped it up. Eric stared intently at the color where his teeth had entered. It honestly hurt less than my arms had. He looked at the floor, his face filled with shame.

"I can't even touch you without hurting you. I used you last night." Eric stated. I wanted to shake him. He was warming up to me a few nights ago, as I was him. I just had to convince him. Suddenly, I was feeling bolder.

"Your hands have brought me pleasure and comfort." I told him. Eric raised an eyebrow. I bit my lip waiting for him to say something. The tension was increasing every second we stayed silent.

Eric looked over his shoulder at the clock. "You should gather your belongings now…you'll be leaving soon." Eric finally said something. I felt a slight disappointment. But, I wasn't just going to leave because he was getting uncomfortable. I was uncomfortable half the time I was alone with him. He wants a relationship; he wants me to love him? I'm not going to give in to everything he wants if he won't even move an inch for me.

"We can leave together." I was being quite insolent.

"What?" Eric was clearly thrown off by my rebelliousness.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and set my letters down beside me. "You can do whatever you were doing before I got down here and I'll just read these over." I simply said. Eric looked like he was in a different realm. It was hard for me to keep a straight face.

"Sookie…you need to start listening. There is a whole world out there that I'm going to be introducing you to. The balls, the society in my world, are nothing like the ones you were raised in. I told you to go upstairs." Eric was being stubborn about the situation.

"I know you don't want me to leave," I waited, "I'll be quiet and won't interrupt anything you do. We can leave _together_ tomorrow night." I insisted. I saw the tendon in Eric's jaw tighten and then he relaxed. He sat back down behind his desk and pretended to be working.

While he did that, I read my letters. It was difficult for me to focus though, because I could feel Eric staring at me. He was gauging my reactions to the words written. A few times Eric and I would catch each other staring and smile.

Jason's letter was very short. He let me know that he was intending on running off with Crystal. They were going to go off to the countryside and live in a cottage that Crystal's father owned. Jason was excited about fatherhood. He told me if he had a daughter that he was going to name her Adele, after Gran. If he had a boy he would be named Joseph. Jason also wished me well and he wanted me to be happy. I would have to write him back and reassure him that all was well; as well as it gets.

My mother and father wrote me a joint letter. It wasn't very informative at all. My mother sounded as unpleasant as ever and my father was glad that I was 'married to such a man of great stature'. Gran's letter made me tear up. She was still terribly ill and had to have Hoyt write her letter for her. The worst part of it was that Gran was 'holding onto life' until I had children. She wanted to see me be a mother. Gran always told me that my maternal instincts were acute. I hated that I was going to disappoint her.

Even after reading three letters, there was one more; from Sam.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_ I am finally staying at the manor and you aren't here. It's funny how things work out like this. I spent time in Virginia with my family, when I could have spent more time with you. You are my best friend and I know we will be seeing each other again, hopefully under good circumstances._

_ To be honest with you, I had aspired to marry you. I thought of it every morning we ever rode horses or when we just sat together in the salon while you read. You were perfect. My imagination built a fictitious relationship in my head. I foolishly thought you had the same feelings for me as well._

_ But, you were made an honest woman after all. I'm sure you will be happy. From what I saw Mr. Northman may not be a goodhearted person, but there's something about you Sookie. You will make him so happy. He will see how lucky he is no matter how bitter he may be. You are the light in a dark room. The manor is empty without your laughs and your running up and down the staircases. But, you were always a true lady to me. _

_ I hope you have found out about Eric by now. I should not be so blatant since I have kept a secret from you as well. However, next we meet; I will tell you everything you wish to know. Although, Eric may have told you my secret. Nonetheless, I miss you and I hope you will write back._

_ Love,_

_ Sam Merlotte_

I wiped my eyes and set the letter on my lap. How different things could be! For a brief moment I imagined Sam and I married. I didn't love him, but given the chance, I knew it was possible. If only he hadn't kept it to himself all these years. Brief flashes of regret bubbled inside of me. His letter was so daring too. He mentioned love and marriage even though I was already married. I'm sure Eric was none too pleased.

The end of Sam's letter confused me more than anything. I assumed Eric's secret was that he was a vampire. But what was Sam? He was perfectly normal to me. Sometimes he was harder to read, but that was all.

I looked over to Eric and quickly wiped the smile from my face. He was not glaring at me, but he was scowling. "Mr. Merlotte obviously has no manners. You are mine now and he knows this." Eric breathed.

His anger was palpable. I knew Eric had felt most of my emotions through our connection. I stared at Eric uneasily. "It was him saying goodbye." I murmured. Eric frowned and in a flash he was in front of me snatching Sam's letter. He skimmed over it and sneered.

"We will meet again, does not sound like goodbye." Eric jeered. He threw the letter in the fire. I gasped at his reactions. I was so angry with trying so hard and him keeping up this shield. I knew what I was about to do was wrong, but I was tired of always being right and getting nothing in return for it.

I got off the bed and stood in front of Eric. My adrenaline was rushing as I thought of what I was about to do. The repercussions were something I wasn't thinking about. The second I felt the sting on my hand as I slapped his cheek, I knew I was in for it.

Eric made a hissing sound and the noise of his fangs coming out entered my ears. He stared down at me. I couldn't find any words. I wanted to make an apology, but it wouldn't have mattered. He shook his head at me, but I knew a part of him was going to enjoy punishment.

"I am trying to be tolerant with you…but it seems like that doesn't work. You and I are both putting an effort into this relationship that is so new to us. But, you won't listen to me and I'm having trouble listening to you." Eric's voice was so calm, but he was radiating fury. I was terrified of what was going to happen.

He put his hands behind his back. "I want your respect and I obviously don't have it. And you slapped me and I cannot let that go unpunished. What would you say an acceptable punishment is, my dear?" Eric asked. His voice was laced with desire and frustration.

I swallowed. My father would have whipped Jason and me, but I would not be taken over my husband's knee. "I'm sorry Eric, I was-you didn't have to burn the letter. You were jealous and I'm not punishing you!" I was panicking.

Eric's tongue slid over his fangs. "I was not jealous. I am outraged at the shifters behavior!" Eric growled. Shifter? Was that what Sam was?

"What's a shifter?" I thought maybe this would get Eric's mind of the punishment that I would inevitably receive one way or another. As I talked, Eric relaxed.

"You really don't know what Sam is? The man who claims to love you, didn't share what he was with you?" Eric seemed bewildered. But, his tone was mocking and I didn't like that.

"Eric, you don't have to mock Sam. He may not have told me, but he obviously had feelings for me and he was very kind to me." _He was better to me than you sometimes, _I wanted to say.

Eric rolled his eyes and waved his hand, "He may have loved you, but I have given you something he couldn't." Eric took a step closer to me. I was paralyzed.

"And that would be?" I was definitely testing my waters.

"Passion," Eric watched my face heat up, "We have made love and I am the only man you will be with. As much as we argue and disagree, I have grown on you. I hear your heartbeat speed up when I enter the room and I smell your arousal when I barely touch you. You will love me; you're well on your way _to_ love me." Eric told me.

He was right, he was right about everything. It didn't matter what either of us said to one another, because I was drawn to him. I wanted him and I wanted him to want me too. Any emotion I had for Eric, I wanted him to feel the same. I didn't know whether or not that was ignorant or correct.

"You'll love me too. You have feelings for me." I said strongly.

Eric retracted his fangs and looked away. My stomach lurched at the sudden change of his conduct. He was no longer infuriated. I couldn't tell how he was feeling. Eric used his speed and turned off the gas lamps. He lit some candles by the bed instead. This couldn't really be leading to that, could it?

"You will stay with me tonight and tomorrow evening we will be on our way to Sweden." Eric motioned for me to come to him. I was hesitant, but I followed through. I had a small nightdress on underneath my ratty day dress.

It occurred to me that Eric was always making demands of me because he feared rejection. Maybe he was as scared as I was. This was new for both of us. I knew once we had constant alone time we would grow fond of each other. I had seen Eric gentle and tender and I had seen him angry and belligerent.

My dress hit the floor and I heard Eric undress as well. He put on a pair of loose fitting pants and moved over to the bookcase. I recognized the book he pulled down immediately. It was Godric's journal. There was a bookmark in it. Eric had finally begun reading it.

"Read this to me out loud…please." He struggled to be polite.

This seemed to be a tough moment for Eric so I nodded and walked over to the bed. Eric pulled me into his chest and I opened to the page he was at. Before I started to read, I knew that no matter what Eric and I said, we found solace in each other's arms. In a way we were both outsiders from the world. Tomorrow we would more than likely disagree and bicker, but right now Eric trusted me. He kissed my forehead sensitively as I started to read Godric's writing. I quickly realized Eric had only now gotten to the part of Godric's existence where he found Eric.

"The battlefield was littered with bodies and stained with blood. The Vikings were merciless. But, one man in particular caught my eye. I had been wondering around these lands for the last few weeks watching him. I felt a pull to him and I wouldn't deny it.

He and two other men were some of the last men standing. He was injured, but still going. It was beautiful. A true warrior…" I looked up at Eric for a second. His eyes were closed and if it wasn't so dark, I would have said his eyes were reddening, but I wasn't sure. Eyes don't bleed.

"Keep going." Eric muttered softly.

So I did.

**Don't think Sookie won't be punished, because it will happen! It was kind of sad to write Sam's letter, but we know Eric is better for her. What do you all think of Eric's jealousy and how Sookie handled him? I was also wondering if you guys would like a brief Eric or Pam POV next chapter. If the majority of you guys say yes, the scene will involve Pam coming downstairs and seeing Sookie in Eric's bed and Pam and Eric will have a brief discussion. (Sookie will be asleep) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is Swedish bliss ;) (well as blissful as Eric and Sookie can get) REVIEW and COMMENT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Everyone's reviews to the last chapter were amazing! You were all so responsive. Therefore, I would like to begin this chapter with a Pam POV…**

**Pam POV**

Eric was a good man. He took care of me and taught me everything I needed to know. He was a skillful teacher and most of all, he was patient. Eric told me that love was not an emotion vampires were fond of, but I did love him. It wasn't the love that all humans dreamed of. He was my mentor, he created me. And I would never be able to show him enough appreciation.

He was everything I aspired to be. But, he was doing something that he trained me to be against. He may not love the human, but he married her. Eric always said humans are for two things, feeding and releasing our sexual desires. His emotions are already changing, I feel it

All these thoughts going through my mind are all I could think about as I waited for Sookie to fall asleep. She was in the dayroom. What was Eric thinking? Amelia was watching my every move. She was quite intriguing and I enjoyed teasing her. I winked at her as I walked downstairs.

Eric had Sookie pulled against him. She was in her nightdress and Godric's journal was still sprawled out on her lap. I could faintly see that had Eric had been crying, but barely. The redness underneath his eyes was now smudged.

I will admit my jealousy towards Sookie. She had captured Eric's attention and she would be with him while I was not. Eric had never let me read one Godric's many journals, nonetheless read it to him.

He looked up as soon as I walked further into the room. The candle wax was running down the length of the candle. "I had Amelia pack Sookie's clothes for your trip." I murmured. Eric could sense my weariness.

"What's wrong Pamela?" Eric was suddenly concerned. I was not a little girl anymore. I had spent my entire human life doing what everyone wanted and I wasn't going to let some weak human distract my maker. _He only wants her because Russell does. She's a bargaining chip_, I thought.

I shrugged and took my hairpins out. I glanced back over to Sookie. She was beautiful; I would certainly give her that. "What were you reading?" I slipped my dress off and walked over to the armoire to get a nightgown. Did my master feel a pull to her? Would he even consider changing her?

Eric looked down at the journal and back to me. "Why are you behaving like this?" I asked when he didn't respond. Eric and I had always had a close relationship. He changed me a little over sixty years ago. It was a time in his existence where he was alone and needed someone to be with. I knew I was still young and emotional for a vampire, but the change in him was unsettling.

Eric rumbled, "You are my child and you will respect me. Do not question me." Eric's voice was soft, but threatening. I knew his primary concern was not to wake Sookie. I bowed my head as if asking for forgiveness.

"I just do not like seeing you so enthralled with a human. You know who she is and what she is. You will get hurt in the end." I said as I slipped on my dress. Eric growled and I felt him grab my forearm and pull me to face him. My fangs had too slipped out from the actions.

He held me against the wall and stared me down. "You will keep your comments to yourself. You know nothing! You talk of feelings and emotions, but you've never experienced anything at all." Eric hissed at me.

The disappointment rolling off him hurt me more than his words. "Forgive me Master." I was absolutely sincere.

He backed away and ran his fingers through his hair. I had no idea why he was distressing himself over Sookie. None of this was part of the plan. He wasn't supposed to marry her; he was supposed to _take_ her. Now he was getting attached.

"When we get back, I want you to be better behaved, obedient. I didn't spend all my time training you for you to disobey me because you feel like it." Eric said through clenched teeth. I was about to respond when I heard the covers on the bed rustling. Sookie sat up; clearly she was still half asleep.

Her cleavage was falling out of her nightdress and one of the straps had fallen off her shoulder. I could sense Eric's arousal. "Eric…is everything okay?" She mumbled. I was sure she wasn't aware of what had happened or what was said.

Eric motioned for me to leave and I watched as he went back to Sookie. I stood by the doorway, observing the scene before me. Eric pulled her back underneath the quilts and held her. He kissed the top of her head. "Everything is fine little one." He said.

In that moment I recognized two things. One, Sookie could effortlessly tame the beast in Eric and two; it was going to take a long time for me to enjoy her company.

**Sookie POV**

Eric was lying on his side, his arms wrapped securely around me. His eyes were open and there was a lazy smile across his face. Had I really slept all day? The clock said it was four in the afternoon.

"You're early." I whispered.

Eric chuckled and kissed my cheek. I had fallen asleep so quickly last night. I think I even stopped mid-sentence as I read from Godric's journal. My sleep was deep and I only had one strange dream. Eric and Pam were arguing, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Maybe it wasn't even an argument. It seemed Eric was scolding Pam and then he came back to bed as soon as I asked him if everything was alright.

"You talk in your sleep." Eric was amused. I blushed thinking of all the things I could have said. I thought of the dream where Eric professed his love for me and winced. What if I mentioned something about him loving me?

But, if I said anything humiliating Eric didn't show any emotion to it. "What did I say?" I asked cautiously. Eric shook his head at me. I rolled my eyes and stretched. I wasn't going to dwell on what I said. I mean how bad could it have been?

"I'm sorry I fell asleep last night while I was reading to you." I looked at him. It was strange enough that Eric had asked, well told, me to read Godric's journal. I felt somewhat guilty that I had fallen asleep.

Eric pulled me closer to him and stretched. "You had a long day, it's alright." Eric assured me. I wanted to ask when he started reading it or if vampires could cry. Either question was a bit too personal.

It was hard enough starting a conversation with Eric, but to keep one going sometimes proved to be more difficult. "You should go upstairs and spend time with Amelia before we leave." Eric suggested.

He was always trying to get me to leave. "Do you really want me to go?" I tested him. His face was completely impassive, but I could tell he was thinking of an answer. My heart was thumping as I waited for his final say.

In response, he just nuzzled his head into the space between my shoulder and neck. I smiled and held him closer to me. His skin was supposed to be cold, but it felt just as warm as mine. Eric's hands moved under my back and then his mouth moved to my neck.

I stiffened. Eric hadn't two nights and I knew he was hungry. "Do you want to bite me?" I wasn't trying to be seductive by any means. I was actually afraid. The right side of my neck was sore and I didn't think I was ready.

Eric's fangs were out. I lifted his head up so I could look him in the eyes. I gently moved my fingers to touch his fangs. He shuddered immediately and I pulled away. Eric grabbed my hand before I even noticed. Slowly, he moved it back to his fang. His eyes closed as my fingers slid down them.

I moved my lips to his mouth and let my tongue move down his fang. Eric groaned and moved closer to me. I could feel his arousal pressing into my thigh. "Eric, you need to feed." I said in all seriousness. The intensity coming off the both of us was palpable.

I wasn't sure if I was ready for Eric to drink from me again. The last experience had been painful and humiliating. However, I didn't want him getting blood elsewhere. Eric moved to the left side of my neck, the side that was unmarked. He gently moved his tongue over my throat and kissed the flesh.

"Du är min." Eric whispered against me.

My heart was beating as I felt his fangs grazing over my skin. I wanted to tell him that I had forgiven him and that I was going to make things work between us. There was so much I could have said. I constantly found myself wanting to comfort Eric, no matter what the circumstance.

When I felt his fangs move into me, it was the pleasant experience I had known. Eric was literally shaking. I didn't know if it was because he was trying to control himself or if it was my blood. I was feeling a pull towards Eric and I wanted to bite him. But, if I did we would be bonded. I didn't know how Eric felt about that and I wasn't going to push it onto him.

He groaned and his tongue moved over the puncture wounds on my throat. My body was so close to release. He didn't even have to touch me. He rested his head above my breasts. I felt his breath and I moved my hands to the back of his hair.

"Sweden will be nice." I murmured.

Images of Eric and I making love, holding each other, and talking just filled my mind. There would be no interruptions. Eric and I would hopefully be able to get past all the problems that we have. He was showing me a part of his life. I didn't take it lightly.

Eric nodded against me, "We will bond there." He concluded. I was taken aback by this. Has he thought about it? I know I have. I knew the bond would open our emotions to one another. Eventually I knew I would succumb to Eric no matter what. I would never let him know that though. With the bond I knew it would be even more difficult for me to not love him, hopefully it would be the same for him.

"Is bonding with humans common?" I innocently asked.

Eric briefly looked away. "No, it is not."

I felt a sense of triumph. Things were not too bleak at all…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The second time I woke up, Eric and Pam were talking. Pam was sitting on the edge of the bed, listening obediently. "If the tiger comes anywhere near the house, kill him. He's no longer important to Russell and Russell will probably kill him anyway." Eric sounded very serious.

I was trying my hardest to keep my emotions at bay. If Eric knew that I was awake he would stop talking. I thought of peaceful, happy things. Pam made a sound and Eric continued. "And I have seen the way you look at the witch. I want you to be careful not to hurt her while we are gone. She means too much to Sookie." Eric sounded like a father.

Pam then replied, "Stop worrying. I can handle myself and Amelia perfectly well." I heard Pam's fangs come out. I was somewhat appalled by what they had said about Amelia. Pam was a woman, so why would she be interested in Amelia. It was very different from anything I had ever been exposed to.

She and Eric both chuckled and Eric cleared his throat. "Sookie, we both know you're awake and eavesdropping." Eric said calmly. I blushed, but I sat up and looked at Pam and Eric. Both vampires looked oddly amused.

I waited for either of them to say something. "You should put on an older dress and we'll leave soon." Eric told me. I wondered why he wanted me to dress that way. Travelling usually meant formalities. But, it honestly didn't matter to me.

Pam got off the edge of the bed and turned back to me. I hadn't gotten out of bed yet since I was indecent and she was in the room. They were both so immodest, but I couldn't shake myself of the habit. Pam sensed my discomfort and laughed.

"Pamela, jag måste straffa dig för respektlöshet min fru?" Eric asked tersely. Pam immediately bowed her head and left the room.

"She's still so young. I yearn for the days when she'll need no more scolding." Eric muttered absentmindedly. I sat on the bed and stretched. Sweden was quite a long trip. Eric wouldn't be able to stay on the ship during the day.

"Where are you going to go when the sun comes up?" I finally asked after I threw on a dress. I knew Eric must have thought about it when he planned this trip. However, I was worried that he hadn't brought it up yet.

"So you do care?" He teased.

When I didn't say anything, Eric sighed. "This was meant as a surprise, but we will be flying." Eric told me confidently. I stared at him wondering if he was playing a joke on me. People cannot fly. Even some animals couldn't fly!

I sat completely still as I thought of what to say to Eric. "You can fly?" I had never asked such an ignorant question in my life, but there I was asking my husband if he was capable of such a thing. My whole life has gone in such a strange direction.

"Yes." Eric said as he started taking me upstairs.

It appeared to not be that big of a deal to Eric. I decided to just keep the shock to myself. I didn't want Eric to think that I couldn't handle any of his secrets. Amelia was standing by the staircase, completely flushed. Her mind was whirring out of control and the only thing I picked up was something happened with Pam.

I went over and hugged Amelia. "I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." I reassured her. I knew that I was doing the right thing. Eric and I needed more time alone and he and Amelia were not very comfortable with each other.

Amelia shook her head, "That's not possible," She paused, "Be careful." I heard Pam laugh at Amelia's warning. I nodded and pulled away. I expected my bags to be at the door, but they weren't. Eric and Pam quickly hugged and he gave a forced smile to Amelia.

"Goodbye Pam. I'll see you when I get back." I didn't hug her as I should have. I didn't know how Pam felt about me. I sensed she was just protective of Eric, so she was weary of me.

"Yes, I'll see you too." Pam seemed almost suspicious.

And then Eric and I left. I don't know why I didn't ask about my bags or how flying actually worked. But, before I knew it, it felt like the wind was being pushed out of my stomach. My arms were instinctively around Eric's neck and his arms were holding my body against his. My eyes were shut tight as I tried to regain my breath.

I can't really describe flying. Once I got over the initial shock, I felt light. It was as if I had laid down on a soft bed and sunk into the comfort. Eric's arms around me might have had something to do with the new found security.

"Keep holding on…you can open your eyes if you want to." Eric soothingly spoke to me. I opened one eye slowly and at first all I saw was darkness. There were little blips of light that were coming off from fires, but they were barely visible. After a few seconds of focusing, Eric was almost completely visible.

There was a sigh of relief as I realized I would not fall to my death. It was quite a sight to see all the buildings and towers once we got over London completely. I wondered how long it would take until we reached Sweden. Everything around me was blurry but Eric. It was just us. He wasn't angry and I wasn't trying to get him to agree with me. The silence was quite comforting.

It was probably an hour later, Eric finally touched on onto land. I had to steady myself against Eric, so my dizziness wouldn't overtake me. We were standing before a beautiful cottage. It was not near as lavishing as Eric's mansion, but it seemed so much homier. I could actually tell that someone lived there.

Without saying a word, Eric walked me inside. The room smelt like vanilla. It was a tiny, personal home. "The rest of your clothes will not be here for two days at the most. I told them to rush it." Eric told me. He walked over to a woven basket and filed through papers. Being in this cottage seemed like being in another time period.

I nodded, "Well, I can wait."

Eric gave me a devious grin. I imagined he was thinking that I could go with no clothing, but that was not an option for me. I walked into the living area and smiled once more. There were multiple quilts and a fireplace in the room. The fire was already lit.

I could feel his eyes on me. He was leaning against the entryway into the room. I turned to face him. He walked into the room and tilted his head at me. "I think the first night here should be…relaxing." Eric said.

"As opposed to?" I questioned.

Eric always had something up his sleeve. He shrugged, "You'll have to wait and see won't you?" He kissed the tip of my nose. There was and edginess to his voice, but I ignored it. I knew where this night would lead to. An evening in Eric's bed was hardly a complaint.

However, we hadn't been intimate in a few days. And the incident in his office was just another step to get past. I put my hands on Eric's chest. "Where are you sleeping?" I asked. Waking up next to Eric was something that I had enjoyed. If I woke up during the night, I knew he would be there if need be.

I knew he didn't want to show me right away, but he took me to a room at the other end of the house. It had no windows and it was completely dark. Almost instantly Eric lit a lamp and the room became clearer. There was a bed and an armoire. I also saw a canvas, but it was covered so I couldn't see if Eric had been working on anything recently.

Eric began kissing the side of my neck; his hands went to my abdomen. It was so easy to relax against him. I wrapped my arm around his neck and turned to kiss him. His fangs were already making an appearance. "Are we going to bond now?" I asked. My breathing was becoming labored.

"Not yet." He had me beneath him on the bed in seconds.

His hands were everywhere. My dress was off in seconds. I was glad he didn't rip it off, seeing as that was all I had to wear. But, he wasn't that generous to the slinky nightdress that had been underneath it. I heard the tear and I squirmed beneath him.

When I pulled Eric closer to me, I noticed he was now naked as well. I was beginning to tremble with need. He was taking things so slow. Eric led a trail of kisses down to my naval and then to my inner thigh. The pleasure was building.

Eric's tongue slid against my center and I bucked against him. He chuckled and held my thighs down with his hands. "Eric…please." I writhed beneath him. His tongue kept tracing over me.

I could feel myself getting closer to that feeling and then he entered me. I heard him groan as soon as our bodies made contact. He kissed the side of face as he moved into me. I really had missed the feel of his body. I held onto him and began moving against him.

His fangs were tracing my neck and I knew he wanted to bite me once more. I smiled as I thought of how I could urge him on. I gently nipped at the skin on his shoulder, hard enough to get his attention, but not enough to break the skin.

"Oh Sookie…ah." Eric's voice sounded so weak.

I knew I was teasing him, but neither of us cared. He thrust into me twice more and then he bit my breast. I cried out and held onto him tighter. My release came faster than I had expected and Eric quickly followed with a shout.

He licked the bites and teased the nipple. He reminded me of a child in a sweet shop. "You are such a minx." Eric mused. I laughed as I ran my fingers through his hair. We were both coming down from the high we had just experienced.

Eric lay on my chest, smiling at the sound of my rapid heartbeat. In that moment I felt something I never had towards Eric. I know it was because of what we had just done and that I was confusing it with lust. But, love was lurking inside of me. I knew Eric wouldn't recognize it though. You can't feel something you aren't capable of.

"My legs are like jelly." I laughed.

Eric chuckled and kissed me again. After a little silence, Eric said, "During the day you can write letters back to your family," He hesitated, "But not the shifter." Eric was jealous. It was so strange to see him like that. Part of me thought I could get away with sending Sam a letter, but the sane half, knew it wasn't worth the risk.

"My mother is far too busy throwing balls and having tea with all the women. She wouldn't have time to read a letter." I murmured.

"She hasn't invited us?" Eric feigned that he was hurt.

I shook my head, "We're supposed to be on our honeymoon. I guess we are now even though it's a bit belated."

Eric studied my facial expression. His fingers traced the side of my jaw and he rolled beside me. "You are a good wife." Eric seemed to be reflecting on that fact. I was somewhat taken aback by his words. I held his hand between us.

"You've been married before?" I asked. I shouldn't have been surprised. Eric was extremely handsome and charming. But, for Eric, marriage was probably superficial. He had been alive for centuries and marriage was just a ceremony. It was not as important as bonding.

Not to mention that Eric was human once. He could have had a wife then too. He looked as if he didn't want to answer. Once again we were moving into uncharted areas. "I was married as a human. Her name was Aude." Eric didn't seem very saddened by talking about her.

"Did you love her?" I was wondering if human Eric was any different. The more I thought about it, the more I would have liked to see it.

He rolled his eyes, "No, she was my brother's widow. I respected her and took care of her, but I didn't lover her anymore than I loved the women I had affairs with." Eric was just like stone sometimes. He sounded completely insensitive, but I knew he didn't mean to come off that way.

After talking about his wife, there was only one other logical question I could come up with. "Did you have children?" I questioned.

I hit a sore spot. Children were something I would never mention to Eric again. The happiness and misery that swept over his face made my stomach clench. "We will not talk of this." Eric didn't sound as angry as I expected.

I just nodded and let him hold me. "Sleep Sookie, you will have quite a night tomorrow." Eric's demeanor changed instantly.

I looked back at him. "What do you mean?" I asked nervously. I never knew what Eric would say or do. His moods changed so instantly that I was never sure. I was always on my toes.

He shook his head at me. "You forget so soon, little one. Disobedience is very disrespectful and something I will not soon forget; no matter what mood I'm in." Eric's voice was stern.

I knew what was coming and I wished somehow we could have avoided it.

"Tomorrow I will punish you." He spoke with absolute impassiveness.

**Wow! I hope you all like Pam's POV. I was going to do one in Eric's, but I want to keep his feelings more of a mystery for now. And what was Pam saying that things were not going according to plan? Eric is becoming quite gentle when it comes to Sookie, how long will it last? Next chapter, Eric and Sookie get down to business ;) Reviews and Comments welcome!**

**Translations:**

**Pamela, must i punish you for disrespecting my wife?- Pamela, jag måste straffa dig för respektlöshet min fru?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really liked writing this chapter. I was sad as I did, but I can't explain why! Really quick though, thank you all for the reviews and alerts. You guys are awesome and patient **** (Contains graphic material that may make some of you uncomfortable…i.e. spanking. It's not written graphically or torturous, but it's a warning.)**

I lay in bed contemplating whether or not I should get up. After Eric's announcement of my punishment last night, we didn't talk about much else. I recalled some of our conversation.

_Eric, can't we just do this now? _I had been so nervous about what was going to happen. I couldn't wait until the next night. I thought of all he could do. He was a mystery to me and anything he came up with would surely be different. I thought of how my father punished Jason and me. It was mainly spanking or skipping a meal. But, would Eric be so lenient?

_No my dear. Part of the punishment is the anticipation. _He saw the pale look on my face. _But I will not hurt you._

Then what was the point to all of this? I looked over at Eric and weakly smiled. He was so innocent when he was asleep. I got out of bed and wrapped a blanket around me. While I was waiting for nightfall, I might as well accomplish something.

I walked into the living area and saw that there was everything I would need to write letters to my family, well, everyone except Sam. I figured Jason needed to hear from me the most, but I had no idea where he was. If I sent a letter to the manor would my mother send it to wherever he was residing? Did she even know?

_Dearest Jason,_

_ I received your letter and it was all such a shock. I wished you would have stayed at the manor where mother and father could help you take care of Crystal. However, I understand why you did what you did. If you stayed mother would say every day, "I'm so embarrassed. I will never be able to show my face again. Society is laughing at us Jason!"_

_ I am doing well. My honeymoon is officially beginning…finally! Eric is not what I expected, but I am as happy as I could be. Oh! That reminds me! You will become a father soon? I hope that you will have many children. And when I meet them I will treat them as if they were my own. _

_ P.S. I hope you are very happy now._

_ Your Sister,_

_ Sookie Northman_

I smiled as I sealed the letter. Jason would be excited to hear from me. I'm sure he needs support after all that is going on. My next letter was to my parents. It was so vague and brief. I felt rather distant when I wrote it. I just told them all was well and that I hope to see them soon. No mention of my happy marriage or future children…

Lastly, I wrote to Gran. As I wrote I realized how much I did miss her. She was more of a mother to me than anyone else. She taught me everything I knew. She knew I never wanted to be a lady of society, so she taught me everything Jason got to learn as well.

_Gran,_

_ I miss you so much! I never got to see you on my wedding day and I wish you would have been there. It was a beautiful ceremony and everyone close to us was there. But, I understand you are ill, which makes me very worried. I think I am going to see if it possible for me to come to the manor to see you._

I paused. I didn't know if Eric would let me go. When would we have the time? I am also sure that he wouldn't want to go back to my home. I sighed and continued my letter.

_Would you thank Hoyt for me, since he has helped you out so? I don't have much to say about anything other than wanting to see you. I think now I should thank you for taking care of me and teaching me and even scolding me! I love you very much and I will be seeing you very soon._

_ Love,_

_ Sookie Northman_

I sealed the three envelopes. I felt an enormous amount of guilt for Sam. He would be at the manor when these letters arrived and he would not get one. I thought of a way to get past Eric. I wasn't going to let him read these letters, so I could add a little bit at the end of Gran's letter.

I broke the seal and swiftly added _P.S. Tell Sam that his letter was very heartwarming and that I will see him when I visit you all? Thank you! _I hastily resealed the letter and set them on the table. Adrenaline was rushing through my body. Getting away with something that you weren't supposed to do is always exciting.

For the rest of the day I ate and took care of my human needs. I wasn't sure whether or not I should go outside, but I did. There was a vegetable garden, which surprised me. I figured this was a place for Eric.

There was also a stream behind the garden. I walked over and set my feet in the water. It was a sunny day outside and the water was perfectly cool. I leaned my head back and let the sun wash over me. I used to bathe in the sun all the time. I'd go on picnics by myself and just lay out. It was always wonderful to be away from everything.

I let the sun shine on me. My skin had become almost pale to my normal tan color. I didn't care if I burnt either. I would have stayed longer, but time was slipping by so fast. The sun had already begun setting. If I was not in the house when Eric woke up, I was sure he would be mad.

Reluctantly, I got up, and went into the cottage. I let my hair loose and changed into my nightdress. It was too hot to wear the one I had travelled in. The bedroom was still dark and I had to be careful when I opened the bedroom door. I didn't want to let any of the sunlight in.

I sat at the edge of the bed and eventually fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wake up little one." I heard Eric's soft voice. One of his hands was softly tracing the edge of my jaw. I felt his warm kiss on the side of my throat. When I opened my eyes it was impossible to not smile at him. I slowly sat up and kissed his cheek.

The punishment was coming was what I realized when I sat up and woke up. "I think we should begin, shall we?" He asked as we walked into the living room. He sat in the cushioned chair as I stood before him.

"Sookie…do you know why you're being punished?" He asked.

I sighed. I knew what I had done. In any other marriage this wouldn't have been a problem, but this was Eric and he wasn't average. "Well, I don't listen to you anytime you ask me to leave the room or do something. And the whole John Quinn thing angered you. I also accused you of feeding off someone else," I waited, "That's all I can think of."

Eric nodded. I wanted to explain that when I disobeyed him, I wasn't trying to fight him. I was just trying to get him to see that I wasn't afraid and that I was willing to work things out. But, I think he was expecting me to stay silent.

He stood up and moved behind me so quickly I hadn't even noticed. My heart sped up and I felt a surge of lust. "Are you scared of me?" He whispered. I think this was part of his maniacal plan.

I took a deep breath, "I don't like knowing what you're going to do." It was the absolute truth. It was a punishment enough not knowing what he was going to do. When I was at the manor I always knew what was going to happen. There was no anticipation or…excitement.

He looked at me with understanding. "I can see the flush in your face. Part of you is afraid, but I find that a larger part of you is enthused," He moved his hand down my thigh and to my center, "You are rather eager." He actually sounded disbelieving. This was wrong, but it didn't feel like it.

He moved to the front of me, "I have spent a good deal of time thinking of what to do. I want to get through to you, but I will not hurt you or frighten you." He paused. He was already causing me to tremble. He shook his head.

"You biggest problem is disobedience which leads to disrespect, so…my lover, I think I have come up with the perfect punishment." He brought his hands behind his back. A spanking wouldn't be that bad, it was more humiliating than anything. He could yell at me which would scare me. There was an endless amount of possibilities.

"Before I tell you," I outwardly glared at him. He was taking his time. Eric was definitely enjoying seeing me so flustered, "I want to make clear that I have tortured people until they died. I have murdered and sometimes I even liked it. It was fun to me. So realize when you are being punished, I am being most lenient with you than I've ever been with anyone. You may find it rather lighthearted, but know that my intent is serious." He scolded.

I knew he had killed and maybe even slaughtered people before. It was just different to hear him say it out loud. I nodded to let him know that I believed every word he said.

"Since you are disobedient, you will do everything I ask of you tonight and you will always respond with 'Sir' or 'Master'. In fact anytime you are referring to me, I want you to use those titles, is that clear," I nodded and he continued, "By answering that way, you will be showing me obedience and respect."

I stared at him. Was that it?

"And each time you fail to do either of those things, you will receive two spankings. By the end of the night, we will accumulate how many times you failed and you will carry out your punishment." Eric sounded very arrogant.

I smiled thinking of how easy this was going to be. It was not such a tough task. Our relationship would not suffer as much as I thought. He would see that I could do it. I knew that I was telling myself to not disappoint him. I wanted to please him.

"What makes you think there will be a punishment to carry out?" I asked.

Eric smugly grinned, "Well, that. That's two."

I flushed. I forgot 'Sir'. I clenched my fists, but waited for Eric to start barking out commands. I stood there, watching as he looked around the room. Two was my maximum. It wasn't going to get past that. I would not allow it.

Eric murmured, "Sookie will you hand me your letters?"

"Yes sir," I then remembered my secret message to Sam. As I put them in his hand I cursed myself for what I was about to ask.

"Are you going to read them sir?" I felt like a fool. Humility was obviously a part of the lesson.

I piqued Eric's interest. He looked from my letters to me. "I am intending to…but you don't want me to." Eric said tersely.

I shook my head, "They are rather private," I quickly added, "Sir."

Eric clenched his jaw. He was actually going to listen to me? He set them down on his lap. "Sookie, go get my letter opener. It's on the desk in the bedroom." He asked.

"Yes sir." I mumbled and left the room. This was going to be so terrible. He was going to think I went behind his back, which I did, but I was not planning on this to happen. I should have put them away in the first place.

I grabbed the letter opener and went back to give it to Eric. He had lit a fire and was back in his chair. I handed it to him. He grabbed it quickly and opened the first letter. It was the one to my parents.

"Sit down." He said shortly. Then he started reading it.

I mumbled my robotic response and sat down across from him. His eyebrows rose as he read certain lines. I wondered if he sensed my detachment in the letter. He must have reread the letter because it was taking him a long time to say something. It was very brief and unentertaining, why continue to dissect it?

"You and you're mother really don't get along?" He looked up to me.

I shrugged, "When I am with her I am happy and I do what I'm told, but she is shallow. And she is materialistic as much as I hate to admit it. She just doesn't understand me and she never tried to. Sir." I looked down at the floor.

Eric made a disapproving noise and set that letter aside. The next letter was Jason's. Gran's letter was still unopened on the table. As I stared at it, I noticed that the table was close to the fireplace. If there some way I could _accidently_ knock the letters off the table into the flames. But, that was impossible. There was no reason for me to get up and Eric's suspicions would be aroused.

I was very nervous about Jason's letter as well. I mentioned my own happiness and children once more. Eric smiled and closed the letter. "You have a lot of love towards your brother, despite his antics." Eric noted.

He reached for my Gran's letter. "Eric!" I shouted.

His hand froze above the letter and he looked at me alarmed. "I…um…need to confess something. You told me not to write to Sam and I didn't, but I did leave a message for my grandmother to give him." I confessed.

Eric's fangs slipped out and he glared at me. "You just earned four more. You deliberately defy me? You thought I wouldn't read these, so you undermine me and leave Sam a message," He opened the letter, "Let's see what it says."

All I could think of was the six slaps I would be receiving. It was quite a high number. Eric had a somber look on his face as he read over the letter. When he saw Sam's tiny message he shook his head.

He set the letter on the table and stared at me. "Do you love Sam?" He asked.

I looked at him incredulously. "Of course not! He is not my husband; he did not take my virginity!" I was appalled. I no longer cared if I didn't call him sir or not. I was beginning to feel something strong for Eric and his suggestion hurt. I knew it was just jealousy.

Eric looked at me as soon as I mentioned virginity. He surely knew that that was very important to me and I didn't take it lightly. No matter what happened in the future, Eric would always be remembered.

His face and demeanor calmed, "Then why did you go against what I said?"

"I knew when my letters arrived, Sam would be there. If he didn't receive one he would be hurt," I paused, "He professed his love for me! And I do not want him to feel ashamed. I did not want to ignore him." This was turning into quite the argument.

"Do you love me?" Eric stared intently.

Maybe he had felt what I had last night. It was starting to become hard to pretend that I never felt anything for Eric. "I don't know." I whispered.

Eric drew his fangs back in. A flicker of hope lit behind his eyes. "Let's finish your punishment." He stood up and motioned for me to walk into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned me to him.

I was praying that Eric was going to comfort me and hold me after this was over. Though, I hadn't set my hopes on anything. "Lay across my lap." Eric said. I knew he was waiting for this.

I did as I was told. I felt my dress move out of the way and his cool hands on my bottom. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt his hands on me. "I want you to count after each one, okay?" He asked me.

I simply nodded. He looked almost guilty about what was about to take place. I was the one wishing I could restart the night. I would have not written a message to Sam or make Eric rethink about my emotions towards him.

SMACK

I whimpered. His hand stung, but he rubbed the pain away afterwards. "One." I said as strongly as I could. I felt Eric's arousal grow beneath me. He was trying to soothe me.

SMACK

SMACK

Two in a row made tears form in my eyes. "Two, three." My voice was only a tad weaker. He was trying to speed this up. He rubbed my buttock and one of his hands went to the small of my back.

I wanted to wipe my tears, but I couldn't.

SMACK

I grunted and bit my lip. My bottom had become very sore and tender. "This redness is a beautiful shade." Eric murmured. I couldn't even focus on what he was saying. All I could feel was the pain and burning sensation.

"Only three more." Eric whispered to me.

SMACK

"Four." I gasped. It was a softer slap. The coldness of his hands eased the pain more than anything. I hoped for him to do the next two quickly. I just wanted this to be over. My current mindset was telling me that I would never disobey Eric. I wanted him to be proud of me.

SMACK  
SMACK

"Five…six." I was almost inaudible. Before I could wipe my eyes, Eric had me lying against his back. He brought his bloody wrist up to my mouth. I was shocked to see it. This would cure my wounds. He didn't want me to suffer after all.

I latched onto him without apprehension. His sweet blood swam into my mouth and down my throat. Almost instantly, the discomfort was gone. Eric's hand went to the front of my face and moved the hair from my eyes. My forehead was wet with perspiration and my face stained with tears.

When Eric finally pulled away, I breathed, "I'm sorry."

Eric made a sound and held me against him. "Do not apologize. I'm beginning to see that you're quite the spitfire." He said in a teasing voice. I softly smiled. He hugged me closer to him as if I wasn't close enough.

We sat in silence. "Eric…why are you so quiet?" I was afraid to look back at him. I didn't know if he was angry or sad.

"It was my responsibility to carry out your punishment. Though, I fear as though I have damaged what feelings you have towards me." Eric sounded defeated.

"You haven't." I reassured him.

Eric moved his hair behind his ear and weakly smiled down at me. "I cannot give you the life you have dreamed of. By now you know that. You will never get away from me. You are mine now." His voice was so soft that it scared me. It wasn't like he was telling me that, he was telling himself.

Did he think I wished to flee him? I knew of husbands who had done much worse to their wives. And they even claimed to love them. At least Eric was always honest and straightforward.

"You can't get rid of me now." I laughed.

Eric looked down at me and I finally looked up at him. He gently kissed my forehead. I moved my hands behind his back and we held each other. I was no longer upset. I could feel that Eric was feeling so many different things. I knew he was aroused since I had taken his blood, but he never initiated anything.

"Would you read to me?" Eric asked. His voice was almost childlike. Something must have been going through his mind. He seemed so distant and even afraid. His eyes looked pained. I would have given anything to know what he had thought of to make him feel so upset.

I quickly nodded.

In seconds Eric handed me one of Godric's journals, the one that I had been reading to him last time. I opened to the page that I last stopped on. Before I began to read, Eric's hand covered mine.

"Send out your letters to your family. Write Sam as well." His voice was strained.

"I will…if you're sure." I told him. He only nodded. I cleared my throat and felt a strange urge to cry. Was it Eric's emotions affecting me? I started reading about Eric's first days as a vampire. After an hour, I started drifting into Eric's training.

He took the book from my hands and skipped a large chunk of the diary. He handed it back to me. "Read from here." He said solemnly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

I started to read, but I wasn't focused on the journal. All I could think of was Eric. I wanted to ask him what was wrong. I wanted to urge him to talk to me. But this time I held my tongue.

And as concerned as I was for Eric, I was also thinking of myself. My heart thundered as I thought of what life would be like without my husband. Our relationship was strange and different from anything I had ever expected. But, I loved it.

Maybe I loved him…

**I wish I could tell you what Eric was thinking about! But, I will keep you all guessing. Love seems to be an important theme for this story and it's all surrounding Eric and Sookie's growing relationship. I'm curious to see if anything popped into your heads when you read about Eric's swift emotional change. Was Sookie wrong to undermine Eric? **

** I hope you all liked this chapter and are becoming as interested as I am in Eric and Sookie's character. Please leave your comments and reviews, especially if you liked this chapter as much as me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I know it's been a long time! For those of you who do not know, school has recently picked back up and I just got a new job, so there has just been a lot to do. I have not forgotten about either one of my stories. I will update whenever I have the time, hopefully most weekends I will be able to write little bits and pieces. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you all are still following this story!**

Eric and I were taking a walk. It was strange for us, to do something so simple. I was expecting to stay in bed or another riveting game of chess. He told me that he just wanted to show me around the area. He was excited about me being in Sweden.

"Where the cottage is, was where my people's village had been when I was human." He told me as we walked further along a barely distinguishable path. It was overgrown with vines and weeds, but it I could see how it could be a quaint area.

Eric's arm was hooked through mine and one of my hands had wrapped around his. "You built the cottage there purposely then?" I looked over to him. Eric softly smiled. Ever since Eric had been so caring after my punishment, he had become different. It was almost like he was human.

"I like being somewhere familiar sometimes. I am usually here by myself. It's very calming here." Eric told me.

I grinned and kept walking. Eric was growing on me at a faster rate than ever before. Since he had begun to talk to me more and not shut me down, we had gotten closer. He told me more about Godric and his children. He told me that by the time he had turned vampire, three of his children had already died. Once he was turned Godric allowed Eric to watch the remaining three from afar, but then they left.

He helped me understand him more, but it was in an indirect way. "So…are we going somewhere?" I finally asked. Even though we seemed to be going on one path, Eric would also take turns out of nowhere.

"There's a town up ahead. It's got many shops and I thought you might find something you like." Eric and I finally began to see lights. It was a decent sized area full of people and carriages. It actually reminded me of London, but a lot smaller.

There was a cobblestone path now, as we walked onto the street. I could only imagine how many times Eric had walked these streets. The first shop we walked past was a dress shop. There was beautiful lace and silk trimmings on display. I had never seen such wealth. Past that were multiple women and their suitors browsing. I was glad my bags had arrived earlier this evening, because if I was still in my old dress, I would have felt very out of place.

I began to move onto the next store when Eric ushered me into the clothing shop. I flushed as I realized just how much of an upper class shop this was. I had no money with me and I didn't want Eric purchasing anything for me.

"Do you like this?" Eric fingered the expensive lace trimming. He was admiring the dress I had seen in the front window. I looked at him and knew I could not lie. I nodded.

"I will make an appointment with you so you can have some gowns custom made." Eric turned and walked away from me before I could object. He caught the attention of a plump, blonde woman. She seemed very attracted to Eric and then I noticed he was glamouring her.

They shook hands and Eric walked back to me. He had a smirk on his face. He grabbed my hand and we continued to walk. "You do not seem pleased." He observed. A flash of disappointment crossed his face. I shook my head immediately. His gesture was so kind, of course I was pleased!

"I just…you don't have to buy me anything. I have plenty of gowns." I murmured. All the women in the shop married or not, were gazing at Eric. He of course was focused on me. I felt very beautiful. I was jealous of the attention he drew, but delighted by his ignorance of it.

Eric clucked his tongue at me, "On the contrary, I believe it is considered very romantic and it satisfies the wife or mistress." Eric's theory was somewhat humorous. He had probably never really courted anyone, but he knew all about it. I stifled my laughter.

I pointed out some tiny trinkets to Eric. I teased him about getting a pocket watch. It was silver though. I wished I had some money to purchase a gift for Eric, but I was penniless. I had always had my parents or Jason buying things for me. Now Eric had unfortunately taken over that role.

The next store we walked into was a sweets shop. There were mounds of chocolate and even cocoa in every part of the store. "You do like chocolate, don't you?" Eric whispered as he walked past me. I was determined to not allow Eric to buy me anything.

There was a child, who was obviously poor and maybe even homeless. He was just walking around the shop. He was giving longing gazes at the cups of hot chocolate and chocolate covered fruit. I wanted to offer him something, but there was nothing for me to do.

I pushed my guilt out of my system and continued browsing. Suddenly I heard laughter. The shop had been eerily quiet, but not anymore. I followed the heartwarming sound. The little boy was actually snickering while Eric was whispering something to him. It was adorable.

The little boy nodded and grabbed Eric's hand. I watched my husband move to the lady behind the counter and buy a cup of hot chocolate and plain fruit. The little boy was smiling like nothing I had ever seen. Eric handed him the treats and the boy was in shock. He thanked Eric and ran out of the store.

I had such a silly grin on my face, but I could not help myself. Eric was unlike anyone I'd known. He walked over to me and glanced down at his watch, "Is it all right if we go home? I have something planned." He asked me. Something had gotten into Eric. He was being completely sweet and teasing. It was quite a change from the usual.

"That would be fine." I smiled.

We began our walk back to the cottage. Anticipation welled up inside of me as I thought of what he had arranged. "You were incredibly generous to that little boy." I let Eric know of my admiration.

He shrugged, "I like children."

"I would have never guessed." I remarked. In all honesty it seemed like Eric didn't like anything. He always seemed to be somewhat bitter about everything.

Eric looked down at me and couldn't hide his smirk. "Oh, cruel vampire Eric might actually find joy in something!" He feigned that I had actually hurt his feelings.

I shook my head without a verbal response.

Eric held my hand and further explained. "In my existence, I have found that children are most innocent. That child has probably stolen and put himself in various positions, but he is still innocent. It isn't his fault that he is where he is tonight," He paused, "I've seen him before walking around the cottage before, but he never comes inside the gate."

Eric's outlook on children seemed somewhat naïve. Thieves aren't innocent. If a child murdered someone, would they be innocent? Of course not. "It's an admirable way to look at things." I noted.

He chuckled and his body was suddenly close against mine. We were right at the front door of the cottage. It had actually seemed like a long time since we had been intimate. I was feeling a flood of lust inside of me. But, when you put Eric and me in a situation, that's how things became.

His fangs slowly started to slip out. We walked inside the cottage. Everything was dimly lit and I was becoming more curious. I stared over at Eric, who was only looking in the direction of the washroom.

"Do you wish to bathe?" I asked uncertainly.

Eric moved beside me and took of the light shawl that had been wrapped around me. My Gran had actually knitted it for me. She gave it to me when I was much younger, but I continued to wear it.

He moved my hair to the side of my neck and pressed his lips against the side of my throat. His hot breath was fanning over my skin. I felt his lips press gently against my now throbbing pulse line.

So much had happened since Eric and I had been intimate. He had hurt me and comforted me. And I had probably done the same for him. I had learned more about him. Now I was seeing him in a new light. He was no longer cold hearted and cruel. There was good inside of him.

"I would like a bath," He nipped at my earlobe, "Care to join me?" He began untying the back of my dress. I swiftly turned to face him. If he was human, his face would have been just as flushed as mine. Would he be blushing? He was so past modesty, I doubted it.

I nodded.

I saw Eric's tongue slide over the tip of his fang. He motioned for me to walk in before him, so I did. The clawfoot tub was filled with steaming water. The vanity was fogged with steam. Rose petals were floating in the water. It was very cliché, but at the same time romantic.

"I have missed seeing your body." Eric pulled my dress past my shoulders. His hands slid to the side of my stomach and up to my chest. He kissed my neck once more. My heartbeat was picking up.

I stepped out of my dress. As it pooled at my feet, Eric was sitting in the tub. I gasped when I saw him sitting so comfortable. I didn't even hear him disrobe. He smirked at my shock. I climbed in and sat opposite him.

"You are nervous." Eric remarked.

I slowly nodded. Eric clucked his tongue at me. He leaned forward and moved me to my knees. I was in a tub, with my husband, kneeling before him. I was being put on display. Eric leaned back and his gaze raked over my body. His arms were long enough so he could still reach me. His damp fingers teased my nipples and he even moved his hand to the mound between my legs.

My eyes shut and I leaned into his touch. "Tell me how much you want me." Eric hoarsely commanded. I was close to begging and submitting to him. He had given me pleasure and I had reciprocated.

But, I couldn't form the words. I arched my back and leaned into Eric's touch. His hand quickly moved away. "Tell me Sookie." He said more sternly this time.

"I…I want you." I panted.

Before I could even blink, Eric had me on my back in the tub. The water was spilling all over the floor but neither of us cared. Eric entered me hastily. I groaned at the contact I had missed so much.

"So tight…so warm." Eric breathed against me.

My hands had moved to the side of his bottom and I was pushing him further into me. I had missed him. Over the last few days we had built on the part of our relationship that had almost been nonexistent. Now we were getting back to something that was always in the back of our minds, our physical attraction for one another.

Eric got my blood moving even if he was just sitting still. But as I felt my arms go around his neck and him move into me, it all felt different. It felt like this was more than just making love. This time there were strings attached, at least for me. I felt closer to Eric emotionally this time. Although, I knew I shouldn't be. I knew I should be guarded.

He thrust into me quickly. One of his hands were expertly teasing my breast, while my hands were holding onto him. "Bite me Eric." I breathed. He chuckled as he moved his mouth moved to the side of my neck.

"Now you can beg?" He laughed.

His fangs sank into my throat quickly. The pain and pleasure mixed wonderfully. He pulled the liquid life out of me and I met my release. I moaned against Eric's skin. A low growl erupted inside of him. After two deep thrusts he came.

Water and sweat mixed across my forehead. Eric quickly released me and got out of the bath. I leaned against the structure, catching my breath. "My lover," Eric sweetly murmured. He helped me to my feet and wrapped a sleek robe around me. It was new, maybe it was silk?

I felt a light headed. "Eric, I feel dizzy." I nervously laughed.

"I took too much blood." Eric said. He wrapped my arm around his waist. His tongue teased the side of my neck and he groaned. I wanted to ask him about the mess in the washroom, but my bones still felt like jelly.

Eric walked me into the bedroom. My eyes were closed to stop me from seeing the room spinning so crazily. I heard Eric light a gas lamp and set it on the side table. I waited for him to say something, but I wasn't even sure if he was in the room anymore.

"Eat this." He put a bowl of dried fruit in my lap. There was a glass of red wine beside me.

"Thank you." I began to eat quickly. My stomach growled so loud, that Eric looked over at me. A blush heated up my face.

We sat in silence. "Are you okay?" I asked wearily. He was brooding in the corner of the room. He sat in a comfy blue chair.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He countered. I quickly climbed to my defense. If he was going to be in a bad mood now, I was going to be less playful. I shrugged at him and continued to eat. I set the empty bowl on the table and took a sip of the wine.

"Are you better now? Eric inquired.

I nodded, "It's just been a long time since you've…bitten me." I felt ridiculous speaking of our actions out loud. In a normal marriage, the husband does not bite the wife. Well normally.

Eric lit a fire in the fireplace. The tension in the room seemed to come from nowhere. Eric was always sensitive about me. If he thought he hurt me or didn't take care of me properly, he was guilty and then he became grumpy.

I sighed and walked over to my bag. I had brought my knitting supplies so I would have something to entertain me during the day. I curled up on the bed and continued working on a scarf. Maybe I'd give it to Amelia when I was finished.

He cleared his throat, causing me to look up at him. "Yes?" I set my instruments down.

"Talk about something. I will not sit here in silence." There was an edge in his voice. He was definitely in a sour mood. I set my project on the floor by the side of the bed. Eric watched me closely.

I thought of something that I wanted to know more about. Eric had done a decent job of shielding me from his world. But, I was still curious. "You said that the ton is different in the vampire world. However, you never explained how so." I tilted my head at him.

Eric clenched his jaw. "That isn't appropriate conversation." He muttered.

I scoffed. Nothing about us was appropriate. "I don't think there's anything else I can talk about." I said tartly. Eric looked up at me. The firelight was moving across his eyes and body.

"Well it depends on the vampire. Based on the vampire, he or she will decide how to have the guests interact with each other. If the vampire is older, they are more likely to invite their acquaintances and their pets. The guest's subjects will sit in another room in silence while the other vampires feed, dance, and converse." Eric began his explanation.

I was actually surprised. I couldn't see Eric taking me to a ball and having me sit in a room with other vampire's toys. He didn't use me like that. I could only imagine what the people would like. They would probably have bite marks on their necks and be dressed scandalously. Eric wouldn't let me parade around with my skin exposed.

"What if the vampire is younger?" I asked. I was fairly interested in all of this talk.

"As age is important, so is preference. The younger vampires like more of a display. They invite other vampires and their subject to test them." Eric sounded disgusted to some point.

"Test them?" I asked.

"For example, they would want to see how well you obeyed or how attached I was to you. They would search your body for fang marks. Sex would also be a part of the evening. They would expect me to share you, pass you around the room." Eric's eyes were ablaze.

I gulped. That sounded worse than anything I would have come up with. When I first met Eric he had told me that he would be taking me to meet the vampire ton, but I didn't think I could do any of those things, especially not in front of anyone. And I knew Eric wouldn't just sit around while other vampires touched me. He would get jealous if anyone looked at me!

"But you wouldn't…" I hesitated.

Eric's fangs slipped out of anger. "No one would touch you." He growled. I softly smiled at his chivalry. He was my protector now. No matter what I was safest with Eric. Even if his affection for me was dangerous, he was there for me.

After moments of silence, Eric was in the bed beside me. He opened my robe and stared down at my body. I felt myself flush. He only had sleep pants on, but I was completely naked. It was a rush to have Eric staring down at me like this. In our relationship, there was not much room for modesty.

"Hmm, you're the most beautiful woman I've seen in my existence." Eric murmured as he moved his lips to my breast. I arched into the warmth of his mouth. I doubted Eric's comment. He had been alive for many centuries. I was sure he came across more women beautiful that me.

"Do not doubt my revelation." Eric purred. His hand was massaging my inner thigh.

"Eric stop teasing me." I moaned.

I felt his body atop of mine, but he didn't move an inch. I opened my eyes. He was staring ahead at the wall. I heard a loud knock on the door. Without saying a word, Eric whooshed out of the room.

I sat up in somewhat of a panic. Who could be here? I drew my robe together and went to stand by the bedroom door. My heart was thudding and it seemed to have moved up to my throat.

I steadied myself against the door frame. I heard Eric's deep voice, but now it was more tame. "Yes, I will be there." He whispered.

"I cannot wait to meet her." A soft voice spoke. The voice was calming and I couldn't place it at all. Whoever this person was, I had never met him before. I imagined a strong looking man who was as tall as Eric. Could it be Russell Edgington?

After seconds of silence, I felt the wind knocked out of me. I was on my back in the bed. Eric was hovering over me with a smile on his face. He had continued his exploration of my body. I tried to move his hands away, but he was not allowing it.

"Eric, what's going on?" I whimpered.

"That was Godric," My eyes shot to him, "He invited us to his home in Sweden for dinner." Eric said it so nonchalantly. He hadn't seen Godric in a long time, but he didn't seem fazed about just seeing him.

I felt my stomach coil up. I was apprehensive about meeting Godric. He had created Eric and trained him. I felt like I knew him, since I had read a large portion of his journal entries. But, I had mixed feelings about him. He seemed to have some shred of humanity from what I read from his journal entries, but he was a vampire. And he was much older than Eric.

"I guess you'll experience the ton firsthand?" He grinned mischievously.

I didn't even have time to think about his statement. Eric's fingers had already entered me…

**This chapter was a little shorter, but the next post will be full of angst and drama. Eric is still on the fence for me. One minute he is very kind and the next he is just bitter. Sookie is getting used to his mood changes and she is doing a decent job of keeping him at bay! **

**I haven't forgot about them bonding either. What do you all think of Godric's abrupt invitation? Is Sookie growing on Eric? Until next time :) Review and Comment!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!  
**

I rested my head on Eric's bare chest. It had been two days since Godric had stopped by. Each morning I woke up with nerves, anticipating the dinner. However, Eric never brought it up. We stayed in playing cards or talking.

It was almost four in the evening. Eric and I had had another late night. We had spent the majority of the night making love. Our sexual appetites were always running high. Every look he gave me just set a heat off in my skin. I smiled as I got out of bed and put on my nightdress.

If my Gran knew everything Eric and I had done or what he had taught me, I would quite possibly faint. Jason would probably be angry. His thoughts were always protective when we were growing up. If my father's employees every stared at me or even attempted to talk to me, Jason always went on defense. "Oh, I miss you." I muttered as I began to make myself some tea.

The days were not near as lonely here for some reason. During the day I read, but I continued to take up knitting or sewing. It could have had something to do with Eric and mine growing relationship. Our physical intimacy was almost matched up to our emotional intimacy. I was more comfortable with Eric now, than I had been with many people in my life.

But, I couldn't speak for Eric. I was still somewhat defensive. There was a lot I told Eric and I think he told me a lot too. He knew mostly everything about me. Mostly. I had never told him about my Gran's brother. It was something I never talked about. Gran knew about it and that was it.

Suddenly some bitter thoughts arose. _Eric could be using you? How do you know he's being completely sincere? He has had nearly a thousand years to perfect the art of lying. _I felt my stomach squeeze tight. I could have asked Eric, but I didn't want to accuse him or offend him. Ignorance is bliss after all- I leaned back and finished working on the scarf I had been knitting. It was more relaxing than thinking of all the things that could be wrong.

Eric walked out of the bedroom and stretched. The sun had just gone down only minutes ago and I hadn't even noticed. "Good evening." He pressed his lips to my forehead. The conformability and warmth between us was hard to believe.

I looked up at him and smiled. His hair was perfect as usual and his skin was a normal color. "Hello." I murmured. Being in a cottage in Sweden made things so much easier. There was no Pam or Amelia. There was no pressure from anyone else. I was bittersweet about not receiving any letters, but I knew they would be waiting for me when we got back home.

"I see you finished your scarf." Eric rubbed the material through his fingers. It was plain blue made with yarn that my Gran had given me. I was rather fond of it. And I knew every time I looked at it, I would remember being here.

"Yes I did," I paused. I was going to give it to Amelia, but then something else came to mind. There wasn't much I could really give Eric. I knew he wanted me to love him and maybe he even wanted my complete submission. But, a homemade gift was all I could give him right now.

I handed it to him. The look that came across his face was very humorous. He looked as if I was about to stab something through his heart. He stared at the scarf as if he had never seen one before. When he didn't take it from me I sighed. "I made this for you." I explained.

From that moment I began to wonder what would happen if I gave Eric something he really wanted. His expression was unreadable. Although he looked pleased, he also seemed very surprised. He looked very serene when he finally took the article from me.

"I'm usually not the one receiving gifts." He grinned.

"Oh well, you don't have to put it on." I felt my cheeks blush. I watched as Eric put the scarf around his neck.

Eric shook his head, "What's the point of a scarf if I don't wear it?" I knew he was teasing me. I laughed when he patted the scarf that was now securely around his neck. I sat up on my knees and pulled on the ends of the scarf, leading Eric towards me.

I put my lips against his slowly. I relished the taste of him each time I tasted him. He growled at my rush of urgency. My tongue moved to the line of his lips, asking for entrance. He put his hands on my shoulders stopping all my advances.

"Wait lover." Eric murmured.

I looked at him astonished. He was the one exhibiting self control? I pouted at him.

"We have more important things to do tonight." Eric moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. So tonight was Godric's dinner? I hadn't realized how much I hadn't wanted to go. I didn't know how Godric would behave. Was he humane or monstrous? I didn't want to see everything Eric had described. But I wouldn't admit that I wasn't ready.

"Tonight, we will complete the bond. You will be mine _forever_." Eric kissed me briefly. The relief was very soothing, but a new realization washed over me. The first thing that really struck me was that Eric and I were more serious than I had thought. The next was how he said 'forever'. Was my fate to become a vampire, his child?

I stood up quickly and walked behind Eric. I swallowed. "You must care about me." I spoke my thoughts aloud. When I turned to face him my breathing slowed. The vibes lust and arousal swirled around him.

Eric never really talked of his emotions. I knew when I asked him, I was asking for some reassurance. I only hoped Eric would not be put on the defense. He took the scarf off and folded it. I watched as he placed it on the antique end table.

"Sookie, this is complicated enough. Please don't complicate it anymore than it already is." He said cautiously.

I nodded, but I wasn't relenting. "Aren't you curious of how I feel about you? " He waited for me to finish, "I just want to make sure that you…" I couldn't find how to finish my statement. I knew what I was feeling, but I had no idea how to form it into words.

Eric stepped closer to me, bridging the gap between us. "Make sure what?" His voice was hitting the edge of anger.

"I want to hear you say that I mean something to you." My voice began to rise slightly. Eric raised an eyebrow. I was silently praying that he would confess something to me. I felt a mixture of emotions arise between us.

Eric's voice was low as he said, "You are not useless to me."

I scoffed, "That sounds like I'm a blanket or a lamp!"

Eric frowned. We stared at each other. I felt my anger boil and hot tears slide down my face. I did not think talking about bonding would make all of this come up. "Do not cry." He said with little emotion.

I wiped my eyes and turned away from him. "I'm trying so hard for you. I do not know how I feel, but I can at least tell you that you mean something to me. That I would be hurt if something happened to you." I knew that something had shifted inside of Eric. This was the first time I had really voiced my feelings. Saying it out loud made it so much more real.

"Sookie," Eric reached to touch me, but I pulled away.

"I knew we were going to bond here. I'm sorry I got so excited." I said wearily.

Without saying another word, Eric scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom. He set me down on the edge of the bed. I watched as he relit the fireplace. The only noise in the room was the wood flickering and my breathing. Eric kneeled in front of me and moved strands of hair behind both of my ears.

"You're face is so beautiful." He kissed my lips.

I felt my heart flutter at his compliment.

Eric pulled the straps of my nightdress, down past my shoulders. I felt his cool lips against my now warm skin. "Every time I feel your skin, it seems to warm mine instantly." Eric was too good with his words. His charm was unbelievable.

I was about to say something, but he shook his head. "I care about you Sookie. And I hate it." Eric muttered. Surprisingly, there was no venom in his voice. He just seemed irked by the fact that he had feelings for me.

I blinked and I was on my back. Eric was nuzzling the nook between my neck and shoulder. I felt his lips against my skin and I couldn't help but shudder. He shifted us so I was straddling his lap. I could feel his throbbing erection beneath me.

Eric ripped my nightgown completely from my body. I gasped at the passion that was beginning to ignite between us. Eric raised me slightly, so he could take his pants off. My hands rested against Eric's muscled chest.

"Sookie, take me inside of you." Eric whispered. His voice was now hoarse and rimmed with lust. I felt the heat move to my skin. After seconds of hesitation Eric grinned.

"You've done this before, why are you so nervous?" His hand went soothingly to my lower back. I didn't want to admit my feeling toward the inevitable bond. I was not nervous about having Eric inside of me; in fact it was quite opposite.

I shook my head at him and settled myself atop of him. A moan slowly escaped me. Eric let out a gasp as I softly pushed against him. To put it simply, I felt full. Eric fit perfectly with me.

"I want you to bite my neck," he paused, "I won't bite you until I feel you drinking from me." Eric murmured. His eyes blazed as they stared into mine. I wanted to remember this forever.

As sensually as I could I leaned into Eric. My lips pressed against his cool skin. A burst of pleasure rippled through me as I heard the sharp intake of breath that came from Eric. I didn't want to bite him. Tearing his skin made me think I was hurting Eric. But, part of me knew that he didn't mind the pain.

I kissed him once more and let my teeth sink into him. Eric made a feral growl. His blood flooded my mouth. How could I have forgotten the sweetness of his essence? Eric's crimson blood, the very thing that animated his body, tasted wonderful. It was not metallic or bitter, but almost sugary. I wondered if it had anything to do with his age.

"Av gudarna är du min för evigt." Eric announced, interrupting my thoughts.

I felt his fangs enter my neck. It seemed he swelled further inside of me as his hand went behind my back and pushed me closer to me. Almost instantly I felt something different. It was almost as if a passage was being opened. Those once faint emotions that came off Eric were somewhat magnified.

I arched my back and tilted my head away from Eric's neck. His blood dripped down the side of my face and onto my chest. Eric moved back from me and groaned. He lowered his head and licked the blood on my breast. I watched as my blood coated Eric's mouth. I realized how animalistic this all was. I could especially feel his primal instincts in when he had me flat on my back. His chest was pressed urgently up against mine.

My hands moved through his hair as I gasped. Eric began gently thrusting into me. I could feel the overflow of tenderness and calmness. He was feeling sentimental and peaceful. Eric's emotions were clashing with mine; causing a whirlwind of feelings I have never felt.

I moved my hips, urging Eric to go faster. "You're so eager for me." Eric whispered against my skin. If I had not been moaning so wantonly, I probably would have smiled. I dug my fingers into Eric's shoulders. The growl that came from him almost frightened me.

My eyes squeezed shut as he let all of his control go. He used his vampire speed to let me reach my peak. I called out his name as I met my release. Eric didn't let up and continued his swift actions. When I felt his body tense I knew his release was close.

"Eric please…" I begged.

He was so gracious to always see that I had reached my pleasure first. He looked down at me. His eyes were soft and shining in the firelight. While looking in my eyes he shuddered and held his position inside of me.

We lay still, letting ourselves calm down. It was the most passionate and placid Eric had ever been during our intimate times. He moved his back against the headboard and motioned for me to join him. My breaths still hadn't evened out, but being in his arms helped.

When I moved my hands to his broad chest I saw blood on my fingers. I shot up and looked at Eric's shoulders. There were a few light pink scratches, but they had been healing. "Eric, I'm so sorry!" I covered my mouth.

Eric grinned, "I have never felt so much desire. You can scratch me anytime." He teased. Our bodies were still dirty. There faint blood stains upon our pale skin and our hair was a mess. But, I felt so sated and no part of me wanted to leave this bed.

I laid back down and savored the moment. "Do you feel different?" I sheepishly asked.

Eric moved my hair from my face. "Yes. You do as well?" He looked down at me.

I wondered if it would always feel this overwhelming. Right now I could feel Eric's emotions as if he were telling me with his words. I knew it was only because his blood was fresh in my system, but it felt magical.

"Mhm…it's so strange." I said in awe. Eric chuckled and lazily drew circles on my back with his hands.

"We'll get used to it." Eric indirectly admitted that he was feeling this strangeness too. I knew that the closest relation Eric had ever had to a human was purely due to the fact that he needed their blood. Now there were emotions involved. And I didn't really hate that.

"You are very accepting of this. After our earlier disagreement I thought you would grow to resent me." Eric murmured. I reached up and touched his face. His jaw clenched at such a familiar, careful graze.

"I was scared, but you will keep me safe." I said all-knowingly.

Eric creased his brow. "My confession of feelings has stuck with you." Eric didn't sound very pleased. I shrugged and couldn't stop the condescending grin from forming.

"Eric, you said it and you can't take that back. We don't love each other, but we care about each other." _And that's more than I thought we would ever have, _I thought to myself. Eric raised his eyebrow. I didn't want there to be any problems between us so soon after something so…wonderful.

"I will never let anything happen to you, no matter how you may come to feel about me." Eric said calmly. There was a strange note to his voice. His comment was open ended for me. Was something coming in the future that would change my growing feelings?

I knew Eric's chivalry was not to be construed as love. He felt very protective over me and I admired that. I was used to being sheltered, but this felt different. Suddenly I was envisioning Eric and me _truly_ happy. It set a pit in my stomach that almost hurt.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that." I muttered, not bothering to hide my disappointment.

"My sincerest apologies for being so straightforward. It's my nature." Eric said with all seriousness. It was still hard for me to grasp the fact that Eric was very void of human emotion. This was just as new to him as it was to me.

I smiled and wrapped the blanket around me. I sat back on my knees and stared back at Eric. "When a bride meets her husband's family, it's very important to make a good impression." I decided to control this night to go exactly how I wanted it.

Eric tenderly smiled and nodded in agreement. We were going to save a heavier discussion for a later time. "You would be correct. A first impression is one to last the longest." Eric said almost verbatim as something Gran had said. Did Eric have no idea that I had sat in dozens of etiquette classes? Or was he going to play along?

"I agree," I wrapped my hands around Eric's, "And I want to make a good impression." It was the truth. I felt like Pam didn't like my company, so I wanted Godric to. Godric was the most important person in Eric's existence. His approval was crucial.

"You will. Just mind your tongue." Eric scolded.

I pretended to act offended. To further tease Eric I stuck my tongue at him. He jumped at me and he landed on top of me. He put some of his weight off me as he started to kiss me. I felt his tongue at the entrance of my lips and I eagerly opened for him. His teeth nibbled at my lower lip, causing me to jerk beneath him.

Eric pulled away and softly smiled. As he loomed over me, I moved his hair behind his ears. I slowly traced the contours of his face, memorizing every structure. "Sookie…" Eric whispered.

I shook my head at him. I didn't want to talk. We would both say more with our actions than we ever could with our words. "I want you." I whispered. We spent the rest of the night and a little of the morning sharing our bodies with one another.

I had curled my hair by myself. It was so much more difficult than when Amelia had done it for me. After about an hour or so, I had it perfected. I had also picked out a blue gown with gold trim for the dinner. Eric had told me this morning before he went to rest that tonight was the night I would meet Godric.

Throughout the day I had wondered about all the possible scenarios. Eric had described open sexual acts and feeding, but it may also be something a little less crude. I couldn't stop imagining all the balls I went to. There was dinner and dances. People socialized and made jokes. But, Eric had warned me and I was trying to prepare myself mentally.

I lit the lamp on the nightstand and flattened out my dress. I wanted to be ready before Eric rose from his sleep. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon and a slight chill was roaming through the cottage.

Before I put my gown on, Eric groaned and rolled over. "Don't put that on, I have something for you to wear. It's a bit more appropriate." Eric looked as if he were still sleeping. He turned over and remained silent.

I sighed and retied my robe around myself. I had no idea where Eric's 'appropriate' clothing was. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the sun to set. All the while my nerves began to swarm out of control. The pressure I was feeling seemed to make me close to vomiting.

Eric leaned over me and kissed my cheek. He got up without saying a word and went into another room. I sat up, waiting for his return. Eric came back quickly holding a very scandalous red dress. It was not even a gown! It was thin with straps like nothing I had ever seen. The dress was almost like a nightdress. It was deep red with black lace trim. I was truly shocked.

I couldn't fathom that Eric was going to let me wear this out in public. "You think this is appropriate?" I couldn't even make eye contact. I was too embarrassed and I hadn't put anything on yet.

"If you wore the gown you had planned on, you would be out of place more so than you already will be." Eric reasoned. That confirmed some of my suspicions. If this was going to be considered modest I could only imagine what my eyes were about to see.

"I was hoping this would be a quiet evening with you and Godric." I admitted.

Eric laid the dress over my lap and comfortingly rubbed the back of my shoulder. "Maybe one night it will be like that. But I am sure Godric is curious to see how you will respond to the environment." Eric clenched his jaw. I could feel a sense of regret, which made me nervous and soothed.

"From his journals he sounds very humane though." I probably should not have mentioned the journals, but I was just speaking my thoughts. Godric's journals were personal and private. He may not have ever acted very humane, but at least it was how he felt.

Eric stiffened, "Do not mention that I allowed you to read them." His voice became instantly harsh. I nodded swiftly.

He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "Do you remember when I told you I was a vampire," Eric paused, "I also told you of how we behave. Groups of vampires are more untamed and they expect their pets to behave. You will be able to sit by me at dinner, but whether or not you will be in a chair or not, I do not know." Eric frowned slightly.

I severely despised the thought of sitting on the floor beneath him. It made me almost nauseous. I stood up and cleared my throat. "Let me get dressed then. It seems as if we have quite the night ahead of us." It was impossible for me to hide my disappointment.

Eric observed me. He sent me waves of comfort and appreciation.

"You look beautiful my lover." Eric said before he walked out of the room.

**I hate stopping here, but the next chapter will hold the entire dinner with Godric. I loved writing this chapter. I laugh to myself when i think of how odd it must be for Eric to have to stumble over himself to attempt to explain his feelings. Review and Comment :)**

**Sookie's Dress-** http:/www(dot)google(dot)com/imgres?imgurl=http:/www(dot)mysticcrypt(dot)com/images/33574(dot)jpg&imgrefurl=http:/www(dot)mysticcrypt(dot)com/red-sexy-gothic-victoria-lace-dress-p-370(dot)html&usg=_4m7pqyWmPx8PtpsEXMylrsCZsXs=&h=500&w=344&sz=78&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=kdzd745aI7_g1M:&tbnh=142&tbnw=93&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dsexy%2Bvictorian%2Bdress%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D587%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C371&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=372&vpy=4&dur=1602&hovh=271&hovw=186&tx=138&ty=159&ei=PHOdTIuNH8L38Aa10ZCIDQ&oei=PHOdTIuNH8L38Aa10ZCIDQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:0&biw=1024&bih=587


	15. Chapter 15

**You're reviews are awesome! A lot of you are worried and anxious about this chapter, but it is a giant stepping stone. And a special surprise for you waits in the bottom A/N…enjoy!**

Eric and I sat in the back of a carriage. The shades were drawn, so I would I have no idea where we were going. My husband had never been so quiet. I knew he was not hungry since he had fed before we left. Therefore, I could not understand what was wrong.

I had no idea what was going to happen tonight. Maybe my thoughts were naïve to think Eric would shield me from all dangers and obscenities. Godric would be completely pleasant and caring. No other vampires would be present. The evening would progress wonderfully and all would go well.

To comfort Eric, I wrapped my hand around his. He finally broke his gaze and looked down to me. "You're heart is thumping so loudly." He mused. I blushed. The night could still be salvaged.

"You have made me incredibly nervous." I attempted to smile.

Eric moved his hand to my knee and brought my closer to him. "That was not my intention. I just wanted you to be prepared." Eric said. Eric was uncomfortable which made me feel even more uneasy. He seemed incredibly tense. I thought I was the one who should be fidgety. Eric seemed pretty cold earlier and more distant than he had been ever before.

He finally groaned and reached under the seat. I heard shuffling around beneath me and then Eric pulled out a small trunk. Eric broke the lock on the trunk with his bare hands. Why was he so angry all of a sudden? He pulled out a black shawl and wrapped it around me. I could feel his brute force even though he was trying to softly wrap it around me. To finish everything up he tied a bow to close it.

"I shouldn't have given you something so revealing to wear. I can feel how uncomfortable you became when you saw the dress. I should have been more aware." Eric murmured.

_Yes you should have_, I thought. I held back my bitterness, because his apology was flattering enough. He cared. I was hoping it would become a mantra soon enough. Eric cared for me. Even if he only admitted it once, at least he said it.

"Thank you for the shawl…it's very nice." I smiled.

Eric was clearly thinking of something else, but he nodded nevertheless. The carriage continued to roll on the rocky path. I wasn't sure where Godric lived and Eric hadn't mentioned it. I fingered the shawl. It was a very delicate, expensive fabric.

The nauseous pit in my stomach was disappearing. After Eric's gentle gift, I was hoping he would be more protective. His jealous side was coming out, but in the current situation it seemed like my best bet. If he was nervous about my dress, his mind must be whirring.

"We're getting close." Eric moved the curtain from the carriage window. I looked outside my window and saw that we were going up a hill. Beyond the ground, just above the horizon line, was a gigantic stone castle. Actually castle was an understatement. It surpassed anything I had ever seen.

The castle was eerie and dark. There were few lit spots scattered around the house. I wondered how many vampires were in there. How many of their 'pets' were in the house. The only reason I was here was for Eric. Godric was important, but if he treated me badly, I would no longer yearn for his approval.

The carriage came to a stop. My door opened within a second. Eric held his hand out to me and helped me down. He leaned down and whispered, "Keep your shawl on. Just say your cold." I nodded at him.

It would have been easier if I hadn't been dressed in this in the first place. Eric wrapped his arm around mine. As we walked up to the front door, I felt like we were taking a step closer to something evil. It was a mixture of curiosity and fear.

Before Eric even knocked on the door, it opened. A short, but in an odd way, beautiful man stood before us. He didn't even have to say anything, I knew it was Godric. I had imagined someone as tall as Eric. Someone who must have been intimidating and dark, but he seemed somewhat serene.

"Hello my child," he turned to me. His eyes skimmed over me, but his facial expression never changed. I wanted to tie the shawl closer to my chest, but Eric was watching me too. And I knew he wouldn't appreciate it.

"And you must be Sookie. I never imagined Eric would marry and I wasn't even there for the wedding." Godric actually smiled. Was he pretending to be nice? Weren't there tons of people inside? Wasn't this a ball?

"Godric, you hate ceremonies of any sort." Eric rolled his eyes. Godric laughed a hearty sound before he settled his sights back on me. As he stared at me he spoke to Eric.

"Låt oss tala i privata mitt barn. Det har varit alltför länge." He put his hand on Eric's shoulder. I really needed to learn this lanugage. Eric nodded and faced me. He put his hand on my lower back and we walked inside. I couldn't even think clearly. Everything that surrounded me was all antique and earthy. The castle was magnficent even more so on the inside than it had been on the outside.

Eric walked me into the den. A fire was lit and there was a man standing beside the fireplace with what looked like wine and a bottle of blood. My stomach squealched. "Godric and I are going to talk for a few minutes, but I'll be right back." Eric kissed my cheek.

He walked out of the room, but kept the door closed behind me. There were multiple bite marks on the butlers neck. He looked exteremly dazed and delirious. "Would you like some wine madam?" His voice was so far away.

I knew he had been glamoured. Godric was probalby the one did it too. I didn't want to be rude, so I accepted his offer. The wine was very rich, but somewhat bitter on the way down. The room had many painitngs and an easel in the corner of the room. I wondered if Godric had painted thse now framed pieces of artwork.

One of the pictures was of a woman who was extremely pale with a red sheet wrapped around her. Her breast was exposed and her cheeks were painted with light pink strokes. I wondered who his inspiration was for something so beautiful.

After walking around for about ten more minutes, I was becoming frustrated. Where were Eric and Godric? Where was everyone else who was supposed to be here? I sat down and took another sip from my glass of wine. The entire time I had walked around the confused butler had stayed perfectly still. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Have you been here long?" I asked, trying to make genuine conversation.

"I am permitted to serve you beverages, that is all." He said.

The hairs on my neck stood up. I hoped he was just avoiding that particular question. I sucked in a breath and asked him another question. "Do you stay with Godric or in the village?" I smiled politely.

"I am permitted to serve you beverages, that is all." He sounded the exact same way he had before. Whoever had glamoured him, they did a good job. The butler was very out of it.

Finally Eric and Godric walked in. Eric looked, as if it were possible, even more distressed. Eric sat beside me and placed his hand on my knee. Godric watched our movements closely as he handed Eric a glass of the blood. Eric politely sipped from the glass, but made a quick face of disgust.

"I understand your marriage was very fast." Godric focused on me. Was I allowed to talk?

"Yes it was." I answered shortly. I didn't want to say too much or too little. Eric seemed to be as still as a sculpture. Since he had no need to breathe he was completely still. It was an awkward tension and I wondered what had caused the sharp mood swing. What had he and Godric talked about? Whatever it was, Eric was now in a deep state of thinking.

"You are not a woman of many words." Godric observed. As peaceful as Godric seemed, there was something dark still lurking around him. I had read some of what he had seen and been a part of, but it wasn't a fraction of all of his life.

Eric shook out of his zone and turned to Godric. "Normally it's very difficult for her to _stop_ talking." He said lightly.

"I can imagine she must be very unique for you to have bonded," Godric let his statement hang in the air. So they had talked about me or maybe Godric could sense the bond since he was tied to Eric.

Eric cleared his throat and set his blood on the nightstand. After no one said anything I looked around the room. "I thought there would be more guests." I generously began starting a new conversation. Eric glanced at me with a surprised face.

Godric looked at the clock above the fireplace. "They will be here soon. I invited a few close friends of mine. Eric hasn't seen them in long time either." Godric explained. A new bundle of butterflies took off in my stomach. So far the night was more tolerable than anything I had expected. Eric was already acting strangely and I was wondering how the guests would affect him.

"That should be nice." I murmured.

Godric nodded in agreement, "In fact, Eric," he turned and faced him, "They're carriages are coming up the drive. Would you go greet them for me?" He was clearly trying to get me alone. Eric hesitantly looked at me and back to his maker. After a quick nod, he kissed my forehead and left. I was astounded by his tender action. It seemed like it was a routine. I was even more pleased that he had kissed me in front of Godric.

As soon as Eric was gone Godric began talking to me. "He's not very easy to get along with, but he isn't a very social creature. Unlike many vampires, he decided to keep to himself. He values family greatly though and he is appreciative of all that he has." Godric showed a great sense of pride as he talked about Eric.

I didn't have anything to say to Godric. He knew a side of Eric that I had not fully seen yet. I was willing to wait for Eric to open up to me like I had to him, but sometimes it just seemed useless.

Godric stood up and motioned for me to follow him. "I know you aren't accustomed to this type of gathering, but if you don't show it, no one will know." Godric gave me quick tips as we walked into the main hall.

The next vision I saw was breathtaking. There were three men standing in the doorway with women behind them. I thought I had been scantily dressed, but they looked completely whorish. I couldn't even look at one of the women without blushing. Their clothes were practically translucent and they all had fang marks all over their bodies. I think one of them may have been glamoured, because she was swaying a little and her thoughts were unclear. Actually they sounded like opera music.

"Albert, it's good to see you again." Godric shook his hand. Albert had a woman who fairly thin with bright red hair trailing behind him. She was the one who looked like she had been glamoured. And Albert…he was pure evil. I could feel it coming off from him. He was used to intimidating others and getting his way.

Albert had a beard that was a dark black. He smiled lazily, "The last time we saw each other we were fighting to the death. I'm glad we both walked out alive." Eric seemed to be standing on guard now. I noticed out of all the vampires, he was the only one touching what was his. His arm was securely placed around my waist. It was a sign of affection that no one had looked over.

We seemed to stand in the main hall forever. The other two men were apparently brothers and their pets were sisters. It was an odd relationship and they all shared each other. "Shall we resign into the dining hall?" Godric coolly asked.

As the monstrous doors to the dining hall were opened, a light seeped into the main hall. There was a long table that probably seated about thirty people. If Godric was here by himself why did he need so much space for all these people? He didn't strike me as an entertainer.

The women sat down beside the chairs, atop red pillows. They were square and wide. It was custom after all. Eric skimmed the room and went to talk to one of the butlers standing by the door. This butler was much older and was not glamoured. He was thinking clear thoughts. He thought vampire blood would return him to his youth and he was hoping Godric would be the one to do it.

Godric took a seat at the end of the table and Eric's chair was right next to his. Below Eric's chair was one of the cushions. I had to follow suit. I hated it. It was going to make me feel degraded and worthless, but it was my life now.

I began to sink to my knees when I felt a jolting pain on my arm. Eric was pulling me up quickly. "A chair, madam." The butler picked up the cushion and replaced it with one of the chairs. I felt the urge to cry. Eric had saved me from embarrassment. He still looked extremely irritated, but he did give me a gentle smile.

When I sat down, I heard Albert 'tsk' at me. I ignored him though. Eric sat beside me and his hand caressed mine underneath the table. It seemed as if he wanted to leave the room and take me back to the isolated cottage, but it wasn't going to happen.

I didn't want to know what would happen next. Eric had saved me from sure humiliation, but what would the other vampires want to do next? They had blood in wine glasses before them, but their plates were empty. I think the table was just decorated for show.

"Vladimir I hear you were in America last night. Anything interesting going on?" Albert questioned. Vladimir was petting the top of woman's head. She looked completely happy though and her thoughts were full of determination. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"The North and South are gearing up for war. Nothing is set in stone yet, but it's only a matter of time." Vladimir responded nonchalantly. Who knew how many wars he had seen or even taken part in?

I couldn't fathom war in America. There were problems of course. They were all civil problems too. The South had their slaves and the North had their industry. Father would always talk of how the slaves were important to our finances. However, in Europe, I'm sure a civil war wasn't what was being talked about. They were more concerned with their Kings and Queens.

"American's are heathens." Albert spoke bitterly. I clenched my fist and squeezed Eric's hand.

"We're all heathens." Godric took a sip of his drink. I felt in some odd way, Godric was defending me too.

Oliver, Vladimir's brother, laughed out loud. It was a bitter noise that frightened me. "We're supposed to be heathens. We're alive forever, what fun would it be if we followed the rules." He reasoned.

I had imagined Eric would always be more talkative when it came to any debatable topic, but he was completely silent. "Rules are boundaries for the weak." Albert said hastily. I was becoming more and more frustrated. I had no right to say anything, but I wanted to.

After a longer time passed of meaningless chatter and sips of blood, I was bored out of my mind. Albert only hand belittling things to say and Godric just talked about the past. It was funny actually, because I had read some of what he had talked about. He talked about when he first went to America and even when he and Eric travelled together.

I felt that uncomfortable feeling of someone staring at me. I had been focusing on Godric, but I turned my head slowly to see what was nagging at me. Albert's fangs slipped out silently. A surge of fear went through my spine. He was watching me.

"Albert, would you mind if I took a taste from your human?" Vladimir inquired.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Albert pushed her off the cushion and Vladimir caught her before she even hit the ground. He sunk his fangs into her neck with abandon. As everyone watched him feed Albert turned to Eric.

"She smells absolutely divine. I bet she tastes even better." Albert let his fangs be known.

"I don't share. She is mine." Eric spoke fiercely.

Albert laughed. "She's a human." He said venomously. The next event happened so fast. I felt Albert's hands around my throat and then Eric threw him off of me. They were tumbling around, smashing all of Godric's precious antiques.

The pain in my neck was vibrating through my body. Watching Eric fighting scared me. I saw fangs and blurred figures hurting each other. Finally Godric stood up, "Enough. Stop this." Eric immediately obeyed, but Albert kept coming at him. Eric stopped him with his bare hand and finally Albert calmed down.

Godric looked at the stable butler, "Please escort the women into the salon." The butler ushered us all out of the room hastily. I could hear some yelling as soon as the doors closed. Eric defended me, protected me. And that tiny hole of affection opened even more towards him.

The other women and I were back in the room with the glamoured butler. He was in the exact same stature as he had been earlier. I sat back on the sofa and the other girls followed my suit.

"I'm so glad to be out of there." One of the sisters said. She had a very thick accent but I couldn't place it. Her hair was jet black and completely straight.

"Albert always has to test someone's limits." The other sister said. Her hair was a darker brown and her nose was mousy. Her accent was also very strong, but not near as odd as her sisters.

I crossed my legs and tightened my shawl. "Do you all spend a lot of time with him?" I finally spoke up.

"You're American?" One of them asked.

"Vlad enjoys spending time with someone who is more powerful than him." The other smiled fondly. It occurred to me that she had strong feelings for her 'Master', if you will. But, it was quite obvious that his feelings were not returned.

Before I could form a response I felt a surge of lust and comfort from Eric. I cast a glance at Albert's woman. She was completely out of it. She must have been glamoured within an inch of her sanity.

"Is she always so disoriented?" I became less cautious. These women seemed fairly normal or as normal as they could be.

"If she isn't she screams or tries to run away. Albert treats her terribly." One of the women said.

"She will speak of all the horrific things he does to her, but it only happens when the glamour wears off." The other explained.

I hoped I would never have to see one her fits. It sounded terrifying. I thought I was in a bad position, but apparently not. This woman was tortured every night. She was stick thin and absolutely exhausted.

"You are very lucky. It seems your Master cares for you very much." The one with black hair spoke fondly. Then I realized how right she was. I would be blind if I thought it wasn't true.

I laid out all the facts in my head as the other women talked about nothing important. He married me, he exposed what he was, he admitted his feelings, he introduced me to his family, and he bonded with me. Eric was certainly rough around the edges, just as I was. He could be cold and his moods shifted faster than anything I had ever seen.

_And _I couldn't picture being without him anymore. He was keeping me safe and he took care of me. If I had to go back to my old life and never see Eric again, I don't know how I would respond. _Love…_

The doors swung open quickly. Albert stood in the doorway, a heavy glare on his face. He snarled at me and then he yanked up the disoriented woman. She yelped in pain. She began slipping out of her glamour I realized. "Get off me! Help me! Please!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Silence whore." He slapped her so hard, she passed out. Her eyes briefly fluttered and then she went limp in his arms. The men stood at the doorway and watched this happen and they did nothing.

Vladimir and Oliver beckoned for their possessions and they followed Albert out. I was still stunned from what I had just seen. They were just going to let Albert carry her out of here. It was so obvious he was hurting her and she wasn't enjoying the lifestyle she had been tossed into. But no one did a thing.

Godric followed his guests out and Eric walked in. I didn't even hesitate. I wrapped my arms around him and held him. I felt him tense, but then he relaxed. He was probably nervous about whether or not Godric would walk in or not.

"Thank you…thank you." I felt myself tearing up.

I felt mentally exhausted. All night I had been swamped with thoughts from the women and the butlers. Then I also had to put up with all the vampires. I had seen more than I wanted to ever see again.

"You did very well tonight. I'm sorry it was all so difficult. It is all over now." Eric soothed. His hand rubbed over the small of my back and I had never felt more thankful to have him with me. Everything that happened tonight seemed to happen so slowly. I looked at the clock and saw we had only been here for about three hours.

I wiped my eyes against Eric's shoulder. "I never want to do anything like this again." I said determined. I felt like I had choices now. I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to anymore.

Eric nodded. "Let's go home." He murmured.

"I was hoping you could stay awhile longer, but I understand you are both drained." Godric stood in the doorway. His hands were behind his back and I could see in all earnest he wanted company. He had spent years of being alone for who knows how long. I knew it had been some time since he had seen Eric.

Eric was about to agree with Godric, but I shook my head, "We can stay. It won't be dawn for a couple of hours anyway." Godric smiled at me graciously, while Eric was in shock.

"I just want to get to know you better." Godric admitted.

I rubbed the back of my neck. I was nervous to think that Godric was going to be analyzing everything I would be saying. "So I can speak freely now?" I looked from Eric to Godric. They both chuckled.

We sat down across from each other and our conversations began. I talked about my family, but it was nothing to in depth. I didn't say anything too personal and I didn't mention anything that Eric didn't know.

As I could have expected Godric said almost as little as Eric did when I first met him. He just told me he wasn't really settled anywhere and he travelled a lot. "During the days you must get rather bored?" Godric had very much loosened up.

"I find things to take up my time. I write letters to my family or read." I explained.

"She also knits. She knit me a scarf." Eric grinned.

"She gave you a gift! Wonderful." Godric studied us. I realized how we must look. His arm was around me and my hand was on his thigh. Women didn't display such actions of affection in public. What was I thinking? This behavior was scandalous.

"I'm glad to see how loving you are towards each other." Godric noticed our position. Eric tensed as did I. I was beginning to think it was obvious to everyone else. How Eric and I felt about each other was confusing to us, but clear to everyone else.

We were just blind.

**I hope this all was much different from what you were expecting. A lot of you thought their relationship was hopeless by now, but it's not! The whole story is based on the BUILDING of Eric and Sookie's relationship. They help each other and teach each other. And for anyone who reviews you will get an exclusive Eric POV excerpt from his conversation with Godric. If you want to read this POV just type in ****EP**** at the end of your review!**

**Translation:**

**Let us talk in private my child. It has been too long. - ****Låt oss tala i privata mitt barn. Det har varit alltför länge.**


	16. Sneak Peek

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter. But, I have been working on chapter 16. So I decided to give you guys a sneak peak even though I hope to have the new chapter up by Sunday evening. Oh and thank you all for the reviews and the viewing of Eric's POV. If for some reason you didn't receive it just send me a PM. Thanks!**

"Lets just talk for now." Eric wrapped his arms around my stomach. It was strange that he was now initiating a conversation. I stared at him curiously and nodded.

"We can talk about whatever you like." I said.

Truth is, I was nervous about any conversation Eric and I had. I felt like my every word was being studied. Sometimes it seemed Eric might quickly change his opinion or outlook to agree with me. He tried his best to steer clear of arguments.

"Do you still think about having children?" He whispered.

I hesitated. This was going to hurt Eric. He was eager about giving me everything that I wanted. And this was one thing that was impossible. I had come to terms with it, but it was painfully obvious that Eric had not. How could he want children? This harsh, intimidating vampire wanted an innocent baby in his life. And it was just a surprise to me.

"All the time." I answered truthfully. I watched as a pained expression came across Eric's face. I instantly regretted my statement.

**So how does Eric start wondering about Sookie's thoughts on children? Next chapter up soon!**


	17. Chapter 16

**12 pages delivered to you all, like I promised! This chapter is all over the place and it is certainly very emotional. But, I hope you all love it anyway!**

Had our time at the cottage really gone by so fast? The traditional time on a honeymoon is thirty days, and we were just a week from that cut off. I sighed as I set some letters from my family on the table. I missed them. But, I had no idea the next time I would see them.

I was becoming bitter about leaving. Eric and I were in a good place. We had never been so happy. And happiness had seemed so far from our reach. A major turning point was the night we got back from Godric's was tense, but he was oddly comforting. I thought back to that night.

_"Eric you don't have to help dress me." I breathed. Eric's cold fingers were sliding down my back as he undid the corset's ties. He had been completely silent the ride home and I hadn't expected otherwise. I could sense his emotions whirring frantically. That scared me more than anything. Eric always had to be in control and when he wasn't it become strange._

_ He pulled my dress down and the cold air moved over my chest. "I'm not going to dress you." Eric whispered. There was no seductive edginess in his voice. He seemed blank. I turned and faced him. I hadn't realized that he was nude as well. _

_ I waited for him to climb into bed and then I followed his actions. He held me against him immediately. Even though Eric was cold his body enveloped mine in warmth. I rested my head against his muscular torso. _

_ "I asked too much of you tonight. It's not in your nature to stand by and watch something like you witnessed." Eric spoke absent mindedly. I knew he was talking about Albert. Everything bad tonight could be traced back to him. Except, the glamoured butler. But that had just given me chills._

_ I closed my eyes. "Is that because I'm human?" My voice was soft._

_ Eric shook his head, "No, it's because of who you are." His sincerity was new. I ran my fingers over Eric's cheeks. I imagined if he was human he would blush just as much as I did. _

_ "It's all over now. We're back at the cottage and…together." My words were a bit too intimate. Then I thought that it was the cottage that made us so happy. There were not outside forces changing our minds or making us act any different. _

_ It's funny how I was the one comforting Eric. But, I knew he needed it. "Everything has really changed." Eric murmured._

_ "Yeah you're not trying to scare me anymore." I laughed._

_ "That's because nothing can scare you anymore." Eric said solemnly._

_ That statement was very untrue. The list of things I was afraid was probably a mile long. Had Eric forgotten my greatest fears? Recently my greatest fear was not having Eric around, which was throwing me off guard._

_ I pushed myself closer against Eric and rested my head in the crook of his neck. Could it be possible that the man I was forced to marry could be exactly who I was meant to be with? It seemed impossible to grasp. My blood was flowing with his and his with mine. We were closer than anything I thought feasible._

_ "I wish it was always like this." I confessed._

_ With a soft chuckle, Eric replied, "Who says it can't be."_

I smiled fondly at the memory. I hadn't been this happy since my days at home. Now I felt carefree and full of hope, hopeful for a normal relationship as possible. Love was not even out of the question anymore. I was so close to completely giving myself to him. I was already physically connected and almost completely emotionally connected as well.

A groan came from me. I picked up the letters and skimmed through them again. Gran was doing worse, much worse. It sounded like she wanted to see me and as terrible as it sounds, I knew she wanted to see me before she passed away. It was a horrible thought, but it was the truth.

Nevertheless, the last memory I would probably hold of Gran would be my engagement dinner. She seemed healthy and happy and that's how I would think of her. It's funny when you want to feel a certain way about something, but you can't bring yourself to it. I wanted to be worried for Gran, but I couldn't. She was going to be alright no matter what.

I suddenly felt a surge of lust. From a brief glance outside, I could easily see that the sun had barely even set. Last night Eric and I had bathed in the brook. We floated in the water and were absolutely untroubled. It was wonderful to be so relaxed with him. Nudity was no longer a thing of modesty amongst us. We knew each other's bodies perfectly well.

Eric was lying on his side, staring at the doorway. His hair was a mess, but it was adorable. I smiled at him. Every time I looked at him, it seemed I was just seeing him for the first time. I noticed something new each time. Whether it is a tiny scar or a freckle, there was always something different.

He moved the blanket over, creating a space for me. A mischievous grin came across Eric's handsome face. Without hesitation, I moved under the covers with him. I could feel his hunger now too.

His fangs slipped out slowly. "You're hungry." I murmured. Eric hadn't fed last night. He shrugged.

I brought my wrist up to his mouth. "Sookie I'll feed once the sun is down." Eric muttered.

"I can feel you Eric. Just drink." Eric's face was amused.

He moved my wrist back to my side. His fingers pushed the hair away from my neck and brought his lips down to my neck. He dragged his fangs down the vein that was now throbbing in my throat. "Bite me Sookie." Eric urged.

I could feel his erection pressed against my thigh. My teeth grazed Eric's throat and then with a little force, I felt his crimson blood rush into me. When he returned the notion, I gasped and arched into Eric's touch.

The heat that ignited between us was indescribable. As I felt him easily slide into me, everything became right. Eric groaned when my teeth left the now healing wounds. When he pulled away from me, my blood was around his lips.

He kept his movements at a gentle pace as he leaned down to kiss me. I could taste my own blood now mixing with his. "Hurry…please." I moaned. Eric grinned against my lips. But, he succumbed to my words and quickened his thrusts.

I felt that wonderful sensation build. Eric started to pant lightly, even though he didn't have to breathe. I left my body for a moment when my pleasure finally reached its peak. Eric watched my face intently. _I want you forever…_ I thought.

As I came down from my release, Eric finished his as well. His beautiful face shuddered and his body tightened. He made a deep sound and rest atop of me. I enjoyed the silence between us. No words needed to be understood, because we could sense the emotions that were passing among us.

I was not very religious, but I prayed that Eric was feeling what I was. He would probably never voice it and I accepted that. Nevertheless, I would be devastated if he hadn't built any feelings for me. His demeanor and actions showed that he had.

He kissed my forehead and laid his hand across my abdomen. I turned to look at him. The moon had finally come out. "Beautiful." Eric murmured. I raised my eyebrow at him. Eric's fingers skimmed my cheek.

"The moonlight is lighting up your face," He paused, "It makes me want to see what you would look like in the sun." Eric distantly smiled. I leaned in and tenderly kissed him.

"I look better in the moonlight." I teased.

I didn't want Eric to think about something that would never happen. He would never see me in the sun, no matter how bad neither of us wanted it. Just like we would never have children together. _Is that something you still want?_

Eric's face contorted. "I have never thought of going into the sun before. Well not since I was first turned." Disappointment and confusion were evident in his voice. I wrapped my arms around him, attempting to show him that none of that mattered to me.

We lay in silence, until I felt Eric pulling away from me. "Where are you going?" I asked almost too quickly.

Eric laughed, but he wasn't feeling happy. "I have business to take care of. I work with your father and multiple others remember?" Eric reminded me. I watched him as he pulled on a pair of pants. I wanted him to stay in bed.

I had completely forgotten that he worked with my father. That was how they met and discussed my marriage to him after all. I only knew that my father traded with Eric and then whatever else Eric did was up to him.

I grabbed the robe that was hanging on the edge of the bed. "How long have you worked with my father?" I asked nonchalantly. I wondered how long he had known about me. What did he know about me? Were there secrets that I was still left on the outs about? I knew my father had to have mentioned something about why I was still unmarried. Eric had learned about my telepathy, but I was curious to whether or not he was tipped about it.

Eric walked into the living room and I followed. He reached for a stack of papers on the coffee table as well as a writing utensil. "A couple of years." He said absent mindedly. I watched as he began to scribble away mindlessly. He was working at such a fast pace it was a wonder that he could actually comprehend what he was writing.

"Did you two speak about me?" I hoped I wasn't being too obvious in my want for information.

Eric focused on his paperwork, "On the occasion. I expressed my interest in finding a woman."

"So you would have married anyone?" The sense of rejection hung in my words.

Eric stopped writing and stared at me. A wave of anger (and possibly…guilt?) came from him. He gazed at me. I bit my lip, knowing that I had stepped over some boundary that Eric had drawn. I was questioning his intentions after all.

He moved his long hair behind his ear. "Sookie I am married to you. My goals before that do not matter. What matters is what happens now." He said in a guarded tone of voice. I bit my tongue to stop myself from asking yet another question. Instead I just nodded and let him continue his work.

Eric took my silence as permission to finish whatever he started. I grabbed a book and flipped the pages, staring at the pictures. I wished I could have known Eric more before I married him! Maybe I could have eavesdropped on his conversations with my fathers.

When he said he wanted a woman, I became extremely resentful. Any woman Eric was with besides me would become my instant enemy. The thought just made my stomach sick. It bothered me to think he just settled. I didn't have a choice no matter what, but he did, and he chose me.

It struck me that I missed a lot. I missed my family and my friends. I was going to miss out on a lot of opportunities. But it was pointless to think of all those things. It would just make me unhappy.

Eric set down his paperwork. "We only have a week left." He sighed.

So it had been bothering him too?

"I know." I answered. I hoped that was why he was becoming moody.

"I have a surprise for you." He smiled.

I didn't know how to feel about that. I stared up at Eric and waited for him to say something. The last 'surprise' was an unexpected dinner with Godric. This time around I was hoping for something a little more relaxed.

Eric leaned towards me. "You miss your family." He spoke sternly. I gnawed at the inside of my jaw. What did this have to with surprises? I couldn't even imagine what Eric was getting at.

"Sookie, I know you got more letters. I've felt you sadness," He watched emotions come over my face, "But, you're father is having a meeting with his important clientele and I am on the list." He was basically sprawling the invitation out right in front of me, but my thoughts were all over the place.

Eric couldn't be doing something so generous, could he? "Would you like to accompany me? We could stay for a day or two. I'm sure you miss them." Eric was becoming uncomfortable at my lack of enthusiasm. I had the same blank look on my face that I did three minutes ago.

Finally, I looked at my husband. "Eric…I don't know what to say." I smiled. I felt my throat start to tighten and I prayed tears wouldn't come. Eric and crying women were not a good combination.

"We don't have to if you do not wish it." Eric instantly moved beside me.

I put my hand over his and wiped my eyes with the other. I would get to see Gran. That was the only thought swimming through my mind. I knew she missed me and since she was so close to death, getting to spend any time with her was a precious gift. And oddly enough, Eric was the one giving it to me.

"This means more to me than you could possibly know." I almost sobbed. Eric shook his head and reached for the letters. Sam hadn't sent me one this time, but everyone else had. Even Arlene took some time out of her day to write me.

"Well the meeting is tomorrow evening, but I want you to be there in the morning." Eric stood up and unnecessarily stretched. I stared at him in shock. Everything was happening so fast, but it was good.

Eric left the room, but was back just as quick. My bags were packed and he was carrying a dress for me to wear. "I'll fly you over to America and then we'll take a carriage to your father's estate." Eric informed of this plan.

I began to put the dress on with a new rush of adrenaline. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked while I dressed. Eric was also putting on some new clothes. Was he going to carry my bags and me? I was utterly amazed by him.

"Long enough," He opened his arms to me, "Shall we?"

And then we were off…

"Sookie!" My mother almost fainted. She was of course being rather dramatic. Even though she was happy to see me, a part of her was thinking that I should have sent some sort of notice. My just showing up was quite the disruption.

I had just arrived as the sun came up. Eric told me he would see me as soon as the sunlight was no longer shining. I had fixed my hair and my dress. The urge to sleep was growing stronger, but I had to see everyone first.

"Hello mother." I didn't try to hug her, because I knew she wouldn't like that. My mother was not one for physical affection. Well not from me anyways. My father came running into view seconds after.

He scooped me up in his arms and kissed my face. "My lovely daughter, you're here! We were not expecting you." He laughed. It was such a relief to know that my father was being sincere. He had missed me more than I had originally thought.

He pulled away and looked at me. "Marriage has done a wonderful thing to you! You are absolutely stunning." He sounded so full of pride.

My mother got a grim look on her face, "Speaking of marriage, where is Mr. Northman?" Both my parents looked around expecting to see him. I flushed. There was no planned excuse for me. I had no idea what to say.

"He had some other business to take care of, but he will be back in time for father's meeting." I told my mother sincerely. There was no hint of a lie in my voice, thankfully. My father nodded graciously and the he rushed me inside the house.

I was expecting Jason to be here, but of course he was gone. It was a shame that he couldn't be here. I missed my brother more than anything. "Can I go see Gran?" I turned to my father.

My mother sighed and left the room. I hadn't noticed, but they changed around the furniture in the den and even built a new wine rack. Father moved to sit down on the antique furniture. "Gran is resting, but she should be up soon." My father sadly smiled. The mood in the room had shifted so fast.

It was still fairly early, but Gran had always been a morning person. When I was young she would wake me up at the crack of dawn, just so we could go garden together! "She is normally up by now." I said glumly.

"Well yes, but the laudanum has made her sleep schedule quite different." My father frowned.

Laudanum? "She is that much pain?" My heart dropped. My father nodded sadly. In that moment, I wished I could have been here when her health started to decline. But, my presence wouldn't have changed anything. Gran was sick and nothing could make a difference.

"When she wakes up, will she be coherent?" I hated talking about her like that.

"Oh yes. She speaks of you often. She asks me almost every afternoon if I've heard any news about grandchildren." He grinned. The only grandchildren Gran would have would be from Jason.

My father looked at me expectantly, as if I were to hold some news about my expecting. I just looked away. "Um…are you…with child?" My father asked. We both knew how children came into this world, but we never spoke about it. My father was a decent man who believed in a lot of taboo.

I should be by now. In most marriages anyway, I should be with my first of many children. Eric and I had consummated our relationship, but no matter how many times we did, there would be no outcome like the one my family was looking most forward to.

"No, I'm not," And then to give my father some hope, "At least I feel fine. But, you never know." It was pathetic to give him something to lean on. False hope was all I had to offer.

My father's face changed into one of glee. "That would be wonderful if you were. We would love another family member." He grinned. _Jason will keep his children away from us, but Sookie won't. She isn't capable of something like that, _my father thought. Jason was afraid that my family would cast him aside for his poor choices. My father would accept him no matter what, but my mother would be distant.

"Children would be nice." I said wistfully.

Before my father could say anything else, one of the maids walked in. "Sir, there's been an incident in the kitchen." She was a sad old lady who had been working here for years. My father stood up abruptly and kissed my forehead. They both left the room without another word.

Apparently, mo homecoming was not all I thought it would be. I stood up and began walking up to my old bedroom. My mother hadn't said much to me at all and my father could only talk about children. _Sookie, Eric did this to be nice. Stop being so negative, _I told myself.

When I opened the door to my room I was surprised that my parents hadn't changed anything. My bed was still in place and the vanity was sitting in the corner. The only thing that was different was the smell. My perfume no longer lingered in the air. The linens on the bed were dissimilar as well. I guess change had been taking place all over.

I took of my shoes and set them in front of the door. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep yet. There was no one here for me to talk to. I sat on the bench in front of my vanity and pouted. Feeling like a child again was not something I had anticipated. After everything that had recently happened, I felt like I'd grown more than ever.

Due to my boredom, I fumbled through my drawers and found something so horribly familiar. My journal of all things. I scribbled in that book every day, sometimes for hours at a time. I poured my heart out to these once blank pages.

Hesitantly, I opened to the middle of the journal.

_I will be alone forever. I have watched my other friends marry and move away. I've come to the conclusion that it will not happen for me and I accept that now. I only feel this way because my father brought home another man who wished to court me. Of course he was only interested in my body and an heir. Then, I spoke his thoughts aloud by accident and he panicked. _

_ It's impossible. Love is so difficult to find! I know I am young and I have all the time in the world, but why am so far behind? I wish for a spouse and children, but it just isn't meant to be. Oh! All I want, and I fear I will want forever, is my soul mate. It's incredibly juvenile and I'm glad that I am not being judged for this entry. If only I-_

My writing had stopped. If only I, what? I felt my cheeks redden. I had written this one year ago. I felt utterly ridiculous rereading it. I put the journal back in its haven and went to lie down.

I hugged a pillow to my chest and let my eyelids fall…

"Lover." I felt Eric's warm breath on my neck. I sat up quickly and looked around the room. Eric was leaning against the vanity and one of the drawers was open. It's quite possible that I was too tired to think that Eric read any of my secrets. But, I didn't question him.

I tried to hide my happiness at seeing Eric. "Is the meeting over?" There was no way for me to know what time it was. Eric nodded and smiled.

"Did my family give you a hard time?" I felt my heart rate pick up. I didn't trust my mother alone with him. Did he have to endure the baby questions?

Eric laughed, "No, your mother is not here and your father was too preoccupied with other matters. However, your grandmother is awake and eager to see you." I jumped out of bed, ready to see her.

Eric chuckled and held my hand. Physical displays of affection were looked down upon, but I could have cared less. I guided Eric down the hall to my grandmother's room. A nervous feeling set in my stomach. I was thinking I was going to see my healthy Gran, knitting or sipping tea.

When the door opened, my knees became weak and my legs began to wobble. She was tinier than the last I had seen her. Her hair was more thin and whitish. And her face was sunken. Despite all this, she smiled and held her hand out to me. "Sookie, I've been waiting to see you." Her voice was even different, but I tried not to think about it.

Eric and I walked forward. I sat on her bed beside her and held her hand. "Gran, I've missed you so much." I fought back tears.

"You better have. I have no company here anymore." She said moodily.

I wanted to tell her I felt like that sometimes too, but I didn't want to offend Eric. I just nodded and tried not to focus on her body that was withering away. "I'm sure Hoyt is just fine." That wasn't true. Hoyt was awkward and silent. He never knew what to say and half the time he was inappropriate.

"Sam is better, but he went back to Virginia." She muttered. I had completely forgotten about Sam. How could that be?

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "For a newlywed you aren't very chatty," Gran teased, "How is married life?"

"It's different. I like taking care of Eric though." I said fondly. Eric was still standing beside me, but I couldn't look at him right now. Gran chuckled and she almost sounded like her old self.

She nodded, "You like taking care of anyone. Your kiddies will be lucky." She laughed. I frowned. Was this entire day revolving around my children that I would never have? I was so tired of lying and putting on the act. I was ready to tell them that it was impossible for me to have children, but I avoided that.

"Yes they will." I lied.

She turned to Eric, "They'll be tall and blonde. I probably won't get to meet them though." She said distantly.

"Gran, don't talk like that." I scolded.

She shrugged. Finally the subject was somehow changed and we began talking about other things. I told her about the horses and the gardens at my new home. She relished the thought of coming and seeing them. She told me the gardens at the estate have become quite dreadful since she hasn't gotten to take care of them.

"Sookie dear, it was just very nice to see you. Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to walk around with you," She paused as a look of pain spread across her face, "Will you go ask Hoyt to bring me the laudanum?"

"I will go get it." Eric said quickly and left.

As soon as the door closed Gran sat up. It was a pitiful sight to watch as she could barely hold her own weight. "So tell me, has your marriage been everything you expected?" She winced when she was finally sitting up straight.

"To be honest, no," I paused so we could laugh, "In fact it's so far from anything I had expected. It's hard to be happy sometimes."

"That's the truth. But, he loves you." She said it so easily that I almost didn't grasp it.

I sat there, stunned. Gran ran her fingers over my cheek and smiled. "He couldn't stop staring at you. He is very intense I bet." She was absolutely correct about his intensity. I didn't have any time to argue about Eric's feelings, because he had come back in the room.

"I couldn't find Hoyt, but I'd be happy to help you." He sounded so gallant.

Gran nodded, "Thank you," She turned and faced me, "I'll see you tomorrow dear. Thanks for visiting me." I left the room right after kissing Gran's cheek. I didn't want to see her become so dazed she couldn't feel anything. It wasn't fair.

I waited outside the bedroom and Eric walked out. Eric and I said nothing as we walked back to my bedroom. I had spent the entire day sleeping, but right now I just wanted something else. It was something Eric could only give me. And right now I just needed to feel good. I had to forget about Gran and the sadness it caused.

As soon as my bedroom door closed, I turned and kissed Eric. It was passionate and forceful. But, he didn't return it as eagerly as I had given it. I started to take off his jacket, but he stopped me.

"Lets just talk for now." Eric wrapped his arms around my stomach. It was strange that he was now initiating a conversation. I stared at him curiously and nodded.

"We can talk about whatever you like." I said.

Truth is, I was nervous about any conversation Eric and I had. I felt like my every word was being studied. Sometimes it seemed Eric might quickly change his opinion or outlook to agree with me. He tried his best to steer clear of arguments.

"Do you still think about having children?" He whispered.

I hesitated. This was going to hurt Eric. He was eager about giving me everything that I wanted. And this was one thing that was impossible. I had come to terms with it, but it was painfully obvious that Eric had not. How could he want children? This harsh, intimidating vampire wanted an innocent baby in his life. And it was just a surprise to me.

"All the time." I answered truthfully. I watched as a pained expression came across Eric's face. I instantly regretted my statement. Eric sat on the edge of the bed. There was no point in trying to take back what I said. The truth was sprawled out in front of us.

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. "At first I was so harsh when you spoke about children. I told you instantly without hesitation that it was out of the question. I had no regard to your feelings." He said miserably.

"And now you do?" I sat beside him and rested my head on his shoulder.

He turned and looked at me with those deep blue eyes. Sadness and helplessness whirred behind them. "More than I ever thought," He paused, "I want to tell you something Sookie. And it is probably going to scare you, but I can't keep it to myself anymore."

I waited for whatever he had to say.

"Sookie, I…"

But, Eric couldn't finish what he had to say, because Jason barged into my room wearing his goofy grin.

Eric stared at me, but I could only look dumbfounded at Jason. What was going on?

**Jason's back! More importantly Eric was about to confess something, but what? I hope you all review and I greatly appreciate it. Who knew that when Sookie came home there would be so much pressure about extending her family?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is Chapter 17! I will be taking a short pause on this story after this chapter. I want to get back to I'm Here Waiting. So, I wrote a nice ten page part for this story. I'm sure you will all be satisfied.**

Jason's face reddened as he finally saw what position we were in. Eric's hands were holding mine and our faces were so close to each other. What was he doing here? Eric was about to tell me something and now I may never know what it was.

"Oh, sorry Sook…I guess I should of knocked." Jason muttered. He was no gentleman whatsoever. He could have walked in on something far more personal. I blushed instantly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Crystal were settling down on the outskirts of some town?" I finally stood up once I realized staying seated only added to the tension. Eric was beyond angry. He valued his privacy and he felt like it had been violated.

Jason shook his head and hugged me. His strong arms squeezed the air out of my lungs. It was such a familiar action between Jason and me, but it fell different somehow. Once Jason set me back on the ground, I leaned against Eric. I could feel his uneasiness. He was contemplating leaving the room.

"Before Crystal and I left I was rummaging through the desk in the office and I ran across father's meetings list. I saw Mr. Northman's name on the list and I knew you'd be here. And I wanted to see how the newlyweds were doing. Plus I figured you wanted to know how I was doing." Jason said as if I should have known that. He talked a lot when he got nervous.

My father always scheduled his meetings at least one month in advance. I turned and looked at Eric. He smiled softly. My husband…Eric had planned to bring me home for at least a month. He was surprising me once again. How many times in one night could this happen? Eric and I had been married for about two months and he had done something so wonderful for me.

Jason looked confused, "The meeting is still going on," he turned to Eric, "Why are you up here?" Jason was being slightly more rude than usual. Eric was growing even more irritated if it were possible. I knew he and Jason were going to have a strained relationship from here on. Eric never was as open as he was about to be and the time he was about to, he got interrupted.

"I spoke with your father beforehand." Eric said icily.

Jason recognized Eric's sharp tone of voice. I was still trying to grasp the fact that my brother was standing right before me. "Well, Crystal is visiting her family in town so we have some time if you want to keep me company?" Jason faced me. The entire evening was going awry. Was I horrible for not wanting to speak with Jason? I missed him, of course, but I just couldn't focus.

I looked to Eric for some guidance. "I have to go speak with your father anyway. I'll be back soon." Eric kissed my forehead and shook hands with Jason. Jason and I stared awkwardly at each other and then we left my room. I saw the look of confusion spread across my brother's face when he didn't see Eric in the hallway. He had used his vampire speed to leave as soon as possible.

Jason and I moved down to the den. He quickly poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it quickly. "You didn't know you were going to be here this week?" Jason finally asked. He wasn't angry, but lost as usual.

"No Eric surprised me." I couldn't suppress my smile.

I felt ridiculous thinking about what Eric was going to say. I was almost completely sure that he was going to tell me he loved me. How bizarre is that to think? I have said it time and time again, Eric is a dangerous vampire. But, maybe the problem is that I keep thinking that about Eric. He has more than once proven how gentle and safe he is. That was all I needed to know, all I needed to know how I felt about him.

I should be belated that Jason was here, but I was in such a different place. My mindset was not intent on spending time with Jason. "Well I'll be damned. He seems different than last time…so do you." Jason sat down across from me.

If only were as easy to explain to my brother all that had gone on. But, I couldn't tell him obviously. He would think I was crazy. "What do you mean?" I feigned perplexity.

Jason shrugged, "You don't seem as bright, I guess. It seems like you have a lot on your mind." He summed up. I frowned. When I lived at home I was always walking around smiling and helping, even if I didn't really feel that way. I was getting better at showing my true emotions.

"A lot has changed, but most of it has been good." I reassured him. I didn't need Jason worrying about me. Especially when his life was becoming so different. Jason wasn't ready to be a father and he knew it, which only made it worse.

Jason reached over to the bottle and poured himself some more whiskey. "I bet. Did he drag you off to a fancy house?" Jason grinned.

I shook my head. "It's like any other place." I lied. I didn't want to make Jason upset. He was already bitter about so much, even if he didn't say it. _She's doing so great. I can tell how happy she is with Eric, _Jason thought.

Jason wasn't going to say anything. I leaned forward, "I think my room would make the perfect nursery." I prayed he was catching on to what I was telling him.

A fond look came over his face. _We could change the wallpaper and I already started working on the crib. Crystal would love being so close to her family and the baby would be here with all the family but_, "Sookie our parents would be too disappointed. Mother knew I was going to be here and she made sure she wouldn't be." Jason said his voice full of pain.

I felt the sting in his voice. Our mother was actually not really fit to be our mother. She cared more of her social appearance than anything. She judged Jason and he knew it. Before I could say anything else, he said, "And my ex-fiancé is still staying here. I can't walk around my child and Crystal. It would be like parading my rejection in front of her." He further explained.

It was like Jason had a whole life that I knew nothing about. I knew the main points of his problems, but nothing as in depth as this. His ex was a stronger woman than I was. But, she didn't have anywhere to go anyway. It was quite shameful and shocking if Jason was here after all that had happened, but it was the best way. It wasn't like scandal was anything new though.

I nodded, "You can get past that. You know you can."

Jason was about to say something, but my father strolled into the room. "Jason Stackhouse, you're home!" At first I thought he was angry, but then I saw the smile on his face. My stomach lightened.

They stood up and hugged each other. Jason looked as if he would cry; the vein in his neck was popping out. "I missed you." He said almost so I couldn't hear. My father kissed his forehead. The reunion made me feel somewhat sentimental.

"I hope you're staying. Edwin said you didn't bring any bags." My father moved to pour himself a glass of brandy. Edwin was the groundskeeper but he occasionally just made sure things were in order around the manor. I had always believed he loved Gran, but nothing ever came from it.

Jason shrugged. "Don't you have a meeting?" He didn't want to think about it anymore. He was scared that he was starting to seriously consider staying and I didn't want to leave without knowing Jason was going to be okay.

"I just finished up," He glanced over to me, "Sookie, dear, will you please leave Jason and I to discuss things. He will still be here in the morning." I was being dismissed. Their meeting was personal, so I understood.

I stood up quickly and said goodnight to my father and brother. "I'll see you both in the morning." I murmured as I left. Hopefully everything would be okay. For once if everything could just go as planned, well at least how I planned it to be.

My bedroom was dimly lit by an oil lamp. Eric was not in the room, which was strange. Since the meeting was over, I was expecting him to be here. I started taking out some of the pins in my hair. I couldn't wait to fall asleep in my bed. My dress fell off me effortlessly. And put on a robe to replace it. I climbed under the blankets and began to drift to sleep.

I dozed off, but felt some arms move around me. "Is everything all right?" He asked me as soon as I faced him.

"Jason and father needed to have a private discussion." I murmured sleepily.

He was so quiet that it bothered me. Recently he would start a random conversation, but he was too deep in thought now. If only it were as simple to just say what we meant... Eric reached over and blew out the light. I instinctively moved my body against Eric's. His arms wrapped around me and his fingers twirled the loose curls of my hair.

"What should I tell them when you aren't here in the morning?" I asked.

Eric seemed indifferent, "They will believe whatever you say." I was so comfortable cuddled against his body. It was perfect.

"Eric I'm very happy." I confessed quietly.

There was nothing wrong anymore it seemed. Of course when we got back to the mansion, Russell Edgington would be there and who knew what would happen then. But, I felt secure with Eric so, none of that mattered. He smiled and held me tighter.

_Tell him…_I thought instantly.

We laid there completely content. "Jason is going to stay here with Crystal." Eric whispered. I felt my heart leap in my chest and I leaned up and looked up Eric. There was such a warm look on his face.

"Really?" I felt like a child again.

He just nodded. "You're father talked him into it," Eric paused, "It would be best for his child too, I think." Eric mused. For a brief moment, I imagined Eric holding a newborn baby in his arms. The baby would be so tiny compared to his magnificent stature. And Eric would be grinning as would the baby. Too bad it was only a figment of my imagination.

I agreed with Eric completely though. Jason needed as much help as he could get. Father always did well with children, especially babies. I wouldn't have to worry about Jason anymore either.

"Thank you for telling me." I kissed his lips softly. His mouth was soft and inviting. Did he have any idea how hard he was to resist? A low growl came from his chest. His hands slipped under the robe and rested on my upper thigh.

"You are such a minx lover." Eric hoarsely said in the darkness.

I shook my head at him. He was probably the only man in the world who thought that of me. He made me feel confident and wonderful so effortlessly. "You really are good with your words." I teased.

"I'm telling you the truth." He playfully insisted.

I moved his long hair behind his ears and rested against him once more. I didn't feel right continuing our intimate moment when I knew my parents were wide awake. It was going to be a late night anyway, because Jason was probably going to move into tonight. They weren't going to be quiet either.

"Eric?" I muttered against his skin.

"Hmm?" He was lazily drawing circles on my back.

I was trying my hardest to not ask him about what he was going to ask me. He looked so serious and almost worried. If only I could peak into his thoughts and see what his true intentions were.

The only thing I could think of was that he was going to confess something great. Whether it was good or bad, I didn't know. But, my instincts told me whatever it was it would change everything; hopefully for the better.

"How are you?" My question came out wrong. I felt odd asking him if he was happy or not.

Eric scrunched up his face. "How do you mean? Physically, I would very much like to explore your body for hours, but that can't happen right now. Mentally, I am far more…happier than I could have expected. You make me feel very alive." Eric spoke with such majesty.

He made me feel better. I was feeling overwhelmed. I wanted to tell him. I knew now that I did love him. It's been in front of me this entire time and it's been painfully obvious to everyone else. He did start out as a horrible monster, but I didn't even see that anymore when I looked at him. It was so true to me now that it almost hurt. My stomach was burning. A new desire had crept inside me. I was going to do everything in my power to have Eric feel the same way about me.

"Sookie, I'm feeling something from the bond, but I can't explain it." Eric looked at me questionably. I felt my blush against my cheeks. I could do it right now. Confess everything and, in a perfect world, Eric would feel the same.

"I was captivated with you from the moment you kissed me out in the garden when we first met. Did you know that?" I traced the muscles on his chest. Eric was thinking back to the memory and he chuckled.

"Then I found out what you were and you terrified me. I thought you were going to hurt me, but you never did. We are much closer than either of us realize, aren't we?" Eric's jaw clenched. He wasn't close to anyone, except his vampire kin. This probably made him just as on edge as me.

"If we analyze everything, yes, we are very close." Eric said slowly and calculatingly. I was becoming more exhausted as we talked more. One day Eric wouldn't have to be so safe with his words, when he talked to me. We would say sweet compliments to each other out of habit. Maybe sooner than I thought.

It was now or never to try and ask him about earlier. He was more comfortable than he may be later. "Eric, earlier what were…" I yawned before I could finish my sentence.

"Shh my Sookie, just sleep. We have all the time in the world to talk." Eric soothingly rubbed the small of my back. I cursed myself as I drifted into the heaviest sleep I've experienced in a long time. The last thing I think I heard was Eric murmuring something in Swedish to me.

"Åh Sookie, du är mitt hjärta. Jag älskar dig. Jag ska berätta för er att snart en dag. kommer tillbaka mina känslor?" He had softly spoken.

I woke up and rolled over to where Eric had been laying. The sun was already shining through my window. Eric was gone somewhere safe. My hand rested on the place where Eric had been. If he were human he would still be beside me, sleeping. I rolled over and sighed. What had he said last night? I only remembered the words 'mina känslor' and 'hjärta'. And I think that was the end of everything that he had said.

Hope swelled in my heart. Father kept a book of translations in multiple languages in his library. I wrapped a ribbon sloppily in my hair and ran over to my bags. A new wave of giddiness had flooded through me. Whatever Eric said, I would be able to decipher. And maybe it would be helpful.

I dug through my luggage and pulled out a ratty cornflower colored dress. It was older with long sleeves, it was far too warm to wear in this weather. With haste, I put the dress on and buttoned up the front. If I had been out in the world, I would like like a poor woman or peasent. However, physical appearences meant little to me these days.

I walked down the hallway, trying to look as if I was in no rush. Thankfully, it seemed early enough that everyone was asleep. The hallways were eerily quiet. I crept slowly, making sure I didn't creak any of the old floor boards. The library was just around the corner.

My hand was on the doorknob, ready to uncover all my curiosities. The knob was turning, but then a voice sounded in my ears. "Good morning Sookie." Crystal smiled softly. Her eyes had bags underneath them and her blond hair was disheveled. I couldn't believe how obvious the bump in her stomach was. But, she was probably about four months if I had to guess.

Crystal and I had never really talked. I had suspected her relationship with Jason before they had confessed to it. Once he was engaged, I thought he had calmed down his flirtatious ways. It seems I was wrong. He pounced on Crystal as soon as he could. Nevertheless, it worked out for the best. Now he was about to be a father and married.

Looking at Crystal, I realized how tired she probably was. From moving around place to place to having to deal with being the woman with a bastard child. Well, he would not be a bastard once they were married.

"Good morning. You're up early." I grinned widely. Even though I didn't know her well, she was becoming a part of the family. After I left the estate at the end of this week, who knew how long it would be until I saw anyone from my family.

Crystal fixed her hair and laughed. _The baby has been kicking so much, I can't sleep anymore_, she thought happily. A twinge of envy and excitement ran through me. She was experiencing so much.

"Yes, I know. Jason was up late moving things around in the bedroom and the baby kicks often." Crystal said fondly. I nodded as if I understood exactly what she was going through. I realized we were still standing outside the closed doors of the library.

I sighed. I couldn't ask her to give me private time. I did not want to be rude to her. "Well I'm just going to read for a little while. Do you want to sit with me?" I asked politely. Crystal's face lit up. She was not expecting me to invite her to accompany me, but she had hoped for it.

"That would be nice. I've only been with Jason the last month or so. Some feminine company might be nice." Crystal said gleefully. We walked in and went towards different ends of the room. The familiar scent that hit me was refreshing. Old books and candle wax floated through the air.

Crystal was looking at my mother's collection of bibles. They hadn't been opened in about ten years and I'm sure there was a layer of dust built upon them. I moved to the set of books that were stacked on the floor by the desk. My father kept them close if he ever wanted to write a letter to any of his colleagues.

I trifled through about four thick books until I stumbled upon the book that held what I was looking for. I had to hide my anticipation. Crystal would think I was crazy if I was acting as jittery as I was.

Through the many pages I found out the translations for Eric's words. 'Mina känslor' meant my 'heart' in Swedish. 'Hjärta' meant heart. Whatever Eric said, it must have meant something good. And it was personal. I felt a grin form on my face as I devised a plan in my head. Maybe not so much a plan, but more of an idea that would have ideal results. I'd have to wait until nightfall to test it It was almost dark. Since I was anxiously awaiting the sunset, it seemed to be taking even longer. I had told everyone that Eric had more business to take care of. My father was completely surprised that he was so popular in America. My white lies seemed to be working.

My mother had come home earlier, but hadn't said a word to me. She and Jason have been arguing since about two o' clock in the afternoon. They had paused to take intermissions, which was just ridiculous. Crystal and my father awkwardly sat in the den, pretending like they weren't listening.

To escape the sounds of my mother's furious thoughts and Jason's yelling, I moved upstairs to Gran's room. She and I were both reading. Gran was reading a romance novel about pirates, while I continued to study my Swedish. I was embarrassed that Eric was going to hear my mother and Jason arguing so loudly. It couldn't be avoided though.

"These novels just plant false ideas in your heart." My Gran sighed angrily. She was right. I was not allowed to read her books. She had said they were 'too graphic for a woman of such means'. However, when she would leave for a visit with her friends, I would sneak them into my room and read. They were wonderful! I cried and laughed with the characters in each novel no matter which one it was.

"That's the point, isn't it?" I smiled. I closed my book and looked up at Gran. She was looking so much better today, it was almost unbelievable. Gran looked like her old self. She said she was still tired and in some pain. Her physical appearance had changed significantly.

Gran clicked her tongue at me. "I wish I could go back. I would have been more romantic with my husband." Gran said regretfully.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Did you guys have an arranged marriage like Eric and I?" I asked. Normally, I never asked about her relationship with my late grandfather, but I was curious to hear everything.

Gran nodded, "We did. He wasn't as near as charming as your husband. Moreover, he didn't care for me as much as Mr. Northman does you. But, we were as happy as we expected to be." Seeing how much she regretted her marriage made me sad. She made the best out of everything though. In the end she ended up loving him like no other.

"Did you tell him that you loved him first?" I pried even further.

Gran eyed me curiously. I tried to keep a straight look on my face. "I told him. I remember knowing that he had to feel the same way. I doubted it sometimes, but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore," She paused to laugh, "He was so happy when I told him. The truth was he wanted to tell me for the longest time, but he wasn't one to face rejection." Gran muttered.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Gran quickly spoke up. I could tell she wanted company. Everyone had been seeming to avoid her lately, because of her sickness. Eric walked in looking a little pink in the face. I knew he was hungry immediately. I felt it inside myself.

His hair was tied back and he was looking rather handsome. "I hope I am not interrupting." Eric dazzlingly smiled at us. Gran even seemed to be captured by his looks. If she knew that his personality matched up just as much, she would love him as much as I was coming to.

"Of course not." I smiled.

"I was just saying goodnight to Sookie. I'm sure she's missed you all day." Gran always said what she thought. I blushed madly as I stood. I flattened the hems of my dress and set the translator on the nightstand.

I kissed Gran on the forehead. She squeezed my hand and glanced over to Eric. "Have a good night Eric." She murmured. In that moment, I felt like I had missed something. Gran had always called him Mr. Northman. A formality that was always needed.

Eric nodded, "You too Adele."

I tried to hide my confusion as I walked out the door with Eric. His hand was on the small of my back and he looked perfectly content. I had a pit in my stomach. Nerves were always going to form whenever Eric was involved.

When we finally walked into the bedroom, I kissed his lips softly. He eagerly followed through. "Min man." I whispered in his ear, as I pulled him closer to the bed. Even though my dialect was not near as attractive as Eric's was, it sounded alright.

Eric stared at me as soon as we landed on the bed. He was atop of me and my hands were rested against his broad chest. I had finally surprised him! "Jag har saknat dig." I spoke. My fingers traced the line of his jaw. When his fangs slowly slid out, I knew I had succeeded in my plan.

I thought of what Gran had said. She professed her love and her husband had wanted to do the same thing. "Sookie, where did you learn Swedish?" Eric was completely astonished.

"I had a lot of time today." I replied.

Eric kissed my throat. I could feel his hunger roaring inside of him, but he controlled himself. "Eric I have to tell you something. It's important." I halted his actions. I knew he would be happy he was getting what he wanted all along. My love. But, now it seemed like it was under good circumstances.

He stared at me. "I have something to tell you too, my lover." Eric said carefully. My heart leapt.

"Soon, when we are back home, Russell will be visiting as you know. In addition, I will protect you no matter what happens. It is my duty because…you are my wife." Eric was struggling more than I had seen him in a long time. I felt disappointment bubble up in my chest. What was this talk of duty? I did not want his obligations.

I felt my eyes start to water, but I couldn't move to wipe them. "Eric, I need to excuse myself." I said quickly. Eric rolled off me. I felt the hot tears of rejection sliding down my cheeks.

"Sookie," he was in front of me in seconds. His big hands stopped me by grasping my shoulders. "I want to protect you because I cannot bear the thought of you being hurt." Eric was still trying to talk to me.

I tried to move out of his grasp.

"All of this because I love you." Eric said hastily and meaningfully. I stopped fighting him and stared.

"What?" I gasped.

"I love you." Eric said more sure of himself this time.

**Who would have thought Eric would have been the one to confess his love first! I know this is a cliffy, but it is a good place to leave off on this story for awhile. Hopefully, not too long though! Reviews and comments are welcome. Thanks you guys!**

***Sookie called Eric her husband and told him she missed him***


	19. Chapter 18

Everything stopped. I'm not sure if it was two minutes or how long I just stared at Eric. I had to keep reassuring myself that he _had _said it. It did not seem possible, but it was. He said it twice. I couldn't mistake it.

The longer I stood quiet, the more uncomfortable he became. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. He was probably regretting saying anything, but I was going to reassure him as soon as I found my words. But, my throat was too dry and my heart was beating too fast.

"Sookie, I should not have been so open about this." Eric looked directly into my eyes. I quickly put my hand on his chest and stopped him before he kept going. I gently smiled while I shook my head at him.

"Don't be apologetic. I'm glad you said it." I barely managed to say. I put my hands around his neck and brought him closer to me. I kissed his cheek and moved over to his ear.

"I love you." I said it so effortlessly. I had been holding it in for quite some time. It was nice to finally say it and not have to worry about the consequences. Eric's body tensed. He was more than likely thinking about whether I meant it or not. Eric should know that I was not saying it out of obligation.

Neither of us said anything, but he tilted up my chin and looked into my eyes. I felt my cheeks flush. Before I could blink, we were both on the bed. His lips instantly moved over mine. I opened my lips, inviting him further. He complied graciously.

For a while, we just kissed. Our hands roamed each other's body as if it were the first time. I guess in a way, this was new. There was no tension or urge to confess anything. I unbuttoned his shirt slowly. My dress was becoming less apparent by the moment too.

When I felt his cool hands on me, I gasped. He was so cold in contrast to my hot skin. "Sookie, you're family is awake." Eric pulled away. Why was he being rational? I couldn't even bring myself to care about them. All I wanted was to appreciate Eric. My body wasn't going to stop and I wasn't even thinking about it.

I silenced Eric by rolling on top of him. It didn't matter that we were both completely naked or that he was anxious about my family's awareness. He had no reason to worry. I leaned in towards him and kissed him once more.

A low growl formed in his chest. His fangs came down piercing my lip. The pain surprised me, but I did not pull away. Instead Eric continued to suck at my wound. When I pushed him back further on the bed, I was panting.

Eric's eyes were glazed over and his hands went to my breasts. I arched into his touch. I was telling myself to at least try to stay quiet, but it wasn't working. He flipped me over on my back. His fang pierced the tip of his finger and he put it to my lip. I gently sucked at the blood pooling from the wound on Eric' finger.

I could feel his arousal at my thigh. He was just as ready as I was. His hand cupped the side of my face. Normally we were much more vocal, but it felt like everything was being said. Eric grazed my inner thigh once more. I urgently nodded.

Eric quietly groaned as he move inside of me. I tilted my head back and sighed. This is what I was waiting for. I pulled myself against him. It was as if we couldn't be close enough. Our lips met once more. I ran my hands through his hair, holding his eye contact. He thrust into me further than before and I cried out softly.

"Sookie, love, bite me." Eric whispered hoarsely.

I complied and bit into his neck. It never occurred to me that we had already shared each other's blood. But, I could feel the thirst inside Eric. Once more his blood flowed inside my mouth. I groaned against the mark on his neck. This time Eric bit into my neck and drank from me.

My stomach began to tighten as Eric moved more urgently. When he retracted his fangs, there were still traces of blood on his face. I bucked my hips against him to get him to move further into me, but he didn't comply.

"Say it." Eric gazed at me.

"I'm yours," I moaned, "I love you always."

Eric made a satisfied noise and gave me my release. He kept thrusting into me as I rode out my orgasm. I felt him finish as well. Then, when we had both come back down from our highs. The blood and the endorphins rushing through me were making me feel dazed.

I rolled on top of Eric and wrapped my arms completely around him. He placed his hand on the small of my back. I rested against him. I drifted between sleep and being completely awake for a while. It seemed strange, there not being any tension.

_What were they doing in there?_

_ She is not a little girl anymore…_

_ Oh Sookie, how lucky you are!_

I laughed so abruptly that Eric flinched. Their thoughts swarmed me, but I couldn't be aggravated. I had tried to be quiet and failed. Thankfully, this consequence was not so bad.

"Why are you laughing?" Eric looked confused.

"I just hear their thoughts. We were too loud." I stifled my chuckles. Eric was rather amused. He smirked as he rubbed my lower back. I kissed his chest and looked up at him. It was just nice. It was the only way I could describe it. Laying here after something so intimate and sensual was perfect.

Eric looked down at me. He had a strange look on his face. "What?" I scrunched my face at him.

"I gave your grandmother some of my blood." He said with ease. I shot up and stared at him. That explained why she had looked so much healthier. In addition, she was not as tired. Eric didn't feel guilty, he actually didn't feel anything at that moment.

"Why?" I asked as I wrapped the bed sheet around my torso.

Eric explained, "She was going to die soon. I only gave her a little, but she has awhile longer than before." He saved her. It was so generous and charitable. But, how had Gran responded? Obviously, she wasn't afraid of Eric. They were as friendly as ever.

"She knows you're a vampire? And she isn't afraid?" I was incredulous. My Gran was brave and strong, but I did not think she would handle that kind of news so well. I could not imagine Eric telling her everything.

Eric shook his head, "I told her while you were talking with Jason. I told her I could give her time, time that she wanted so badly. She did not understand what I was saying. Then I showed her my fangs and she was fascinated." Eric paused while I absorbed these new bits of information.

This all felt very surreal. I motioned for Eric to continue. "She said she was not scared because she had heard of my kind. I imagined that she was just going off the information she learned from lore, but she knew the facts. So, I gave her a couple of drops of my blood and I made her promise not to tell anyone." Eric finished.

How did she know the truth? I could not fathom my grandmother being totally accepting of this. However, she wouldn't be my Gran if she wasn't. Eric covered me like a blanket and rolled onto his side. I could tell he was gauging my reaction. I was masking my confusion even though he could feel it.

I wiped at my eyes. He saved my best friend. Gran was the most important person in my family. She had been there for me always. Now Eric helped her be there for me. "Thank you so much." I pulled my body closer to his.

"Anything for you lover." Eric said in a hushed tone.

"I wish there was some way I could thank you." I closed my eyes finally feeling how tired I actually was, both mentally and physically. Eric looked thoughtful. I was getting closer to sleep. My eyelids became heavy and I couldn't wait for Eric's response.

I whispered, "Goodnight…I love you."

OoOoOoOoO

When I woke up my body was sore, a wonderful soreness that reminded me of how wonderful last night had been. I felt as if I were still in a different dimension. None of this seemed real and I was afraid it would go away.

I stretched and wrapped myself up in a robe. The clock showed me that it was one in the afternoon. I hadn't slept this late since I was in Sweden. Which reminded me Eric and I were only going to be here for five more days. But, hopefully they would pass by slowly.

As I slid off the bed, I heard a crumpling sound. Eric had left me a note. I felt rather giddy as I opened it. In a beautiful script Eric had wrote four words that made my stomach knot. _This is the beginning. _

I folded the note back up and held it close to me. After all that we have been through, both good and bad, maybe it was going to be the way it was meant to be. I had to remind myself not to be naïve, but I could not help it.

I reluctantly got up and prepared for the day. Eric's blood in my system was evident. My hair was fuller and more blonde. My skin was flawless, a beautiful color as well. I could not stop smiling in the mirror as I braided my hair. This is what it must feel like to be in love. Unreal would be the best way to describe how I felt.

As soon as I was finished getting dressed, my stomach growled. But, I ignored it. I had to see Gran and let her know that I knew everything. I was also most curious to how she knew about vampires. Did she know any? Did she know Eric was one before he said anything? The questions inside me were just bothersome.

I walked down the hallway as fast as I could. I tried to open her bedroom door, but it was locked. "Gran, are you in there? It's Sookie." I called, but there was no reply.

"Sook, we're all in the dining room having lunch." Jason walked out of one of the guest bedrooms. His blonde hair was a mess and his cheeks reddened as soon as he saw me. He tucked his shirt in.

_Stop thinking about last night Jason. She is a married woman and she is no longer a child, _Jason thought hastily. I tried to keep my composure. I faced towards the staircase and grinned.

We walked side by side in an awkward silence. I tried to think of something to talk about but nothing crossed my mind. Jason's thoughts were scattered which was irritating me. He was projecting them so loudly. Thoughts of Eric, me, and Crystal were broadcasted to me.

When we finally got to the dining room, everyone looked up at us. Crystal felt very uncomfortable. Mother looked as bitter as ever and Father was just oblivious. "Good afternoon." I smiled as I sat down.

"It is not proper for a lady to wake so late in the day." My mother said icily. I wanted to say something in my defense, but that would only spark an argument. I stared down at my plate, as if I were ashamed.

Jason sat beside Crystal. He placed his hand in her lap trying to make her feel welcome. "She was having an enjoyable evening with her husband. No need to chastise her." Gran walked into the room. Her hair was done in a tight bun and she wore a very colorful dress.

The blood rushed to my face. How improper! Gran was often reprimanded by the elite social classes because of how she spoke her mind. She didn't care whether she was a woman in a group of men, she was vocal about her opinions. It was strange that my Gran was so outspoke and my father was so meek. But, she had been raised in the lower class. Moreover, she was raised to speak her mind.

My father coughed violently and my mother clenched her fists. I hid my face in embarrassment. What kind of taboo is this? Private life is private for this very reason. Gran sat across from me, right next to mother.

I peeked at Gran and she winked at me. For only having a few drops of blood, she had a complete turnabout. It made me wonder how much longer she really had. At least now I would get to spend genuine time with her.

There was some kind of meat on my plate. It didn't look edible, but everyone else was eating. "So where is Eric?" Jason looked over at me. I took a sip from my glass of water. I had not come up with an excuse. Gran stared at me, amused that she knew I was making this up.

"We are only here because of Eric's business. He has a lot to do." I said shortly.

"Jason, don't meddle." Gran chuckled.

He scowled and continued to eat. The entire meal was awkward. Mother was furious. She did not think I was acting like a lady. She was a hypocrite. Father was confused that Gran was doing so much better. He thought it was a miracle. If he only knew the truth.

When, **YANA**, Jason's old fiancé, came in the room became even more tense. She held her head high as she cleared the table. _I will be here forever serving them. What did I do to deserve this? I may not have been happy with him, but it was better than this, _she thought critically.

Gran cleared her throat, "Sookie, would you like to walk with me in the garden?" I swiftly nodded and got up from the table. I did not have any need to see what would happen further in the dining room.

I made myself stay silent until we were in the secrecy of the high hedges in the garden. Gran sat down on an old wooden bench that Jason and my father made when Jason was just a boy. It was still unbelievably sturdy.

She looked up at me as soon as sat beside her. I held her hands in my lap. Eric's blood must be stronger than I thought. The wrinkles on her hands were faded, in fact they were nearly gone. Gran gently smiled.

"Eric told me last night about the blood." I confessed.

Gran nodded and squeezed my hands tighter. "I knew he would. I was just curious to see if you would discuss it with me." Gran lightly chuckled.

"Well when he told me you didn't panic at all, I wanted to know why." I glanced at her. She was focusing intently on me. There had to be something I was missing. As levelheaded as she was, she should have been scared.

Gran fondly said, "I have had a long life with a variety of experiences. But, I cannot tell you what you want to know." The serene smile on her face did not fade. She reminded me of Godric in a way. However, they were not too comparable.

"Why?" I pressed.

"You would not understand. You probably won't understand when you're told." Gran murmured. I scrunched my face at her. Did she know that she was just furthering my curiosity? We sat together in absolute quiet as we waited for one of us to say something.

I was thinking of so many different things. Gran obviously had gotten information from somewhere. And it was about me, which only frustrated me. There was no point trying to argue with her. She was too happy and her decision was made to remain hushed.

"I am glad that you know though." I managed to say. Gran laughed and kissed my forehead. Nothing is kept a secret forever unfortunately. She felt guilty about asking about grandchildren. I peeked into her thoughts and she was thinking of different ways she could apologize.

Gran would hopefully be living when Jason had his first child. She would love that. Everything would be so different once a baby was here. Father loved small children and infants. He became instantly joyous whenever they were around.

"He is a kind man, is he not?" Gran looked at me for reassurance. Was she wondering whether he was the way vampires had always been described?

"For the most part…he is not near as horrible as other vampires I have met." I said thinking of Albert. At first, Eric was seemingly evil and cruel. But, I didn't think of him like that any longer.

A flash of fear and questioning rose in Gran's eyes. I shook my head at her as if it say that she didn't want to know about anything I had to say. After letting Gran think for some time, we just talked about everything that was allowed to be said.

Gran told me that she hadn't felt better in years. I attempted to explain why I thought Eric's blood was so much better than any other vampires were. Since I didn't know the answers for sure, I reminded myself to ask Eric about all that later.

We also spoke about life with Eric. She wanted to know everything. From what I did during the day while Eric slept to things Eric and I talked about, and everything in between. She was very interested in Eric's feeding. I could not hide my blush or my nervous laughter. It was unbelievable that we talked about that such personal matters.

When the conversation died down and it was closer to sun down, Gran looked at me seriously. "Sookie dear, there is one thing I will tell you." Her tone told me it was serious.

I looked at her expectantly.

"I just want you to remember it's always calmest before the storm." She said cryptically.

OoOoOoOoO

I soaked in the steaming water. I had had a bath prepared for me immediately after Gran and I had finished speaking. My body was still store and I needed time to think. There was something being kept from me. Her words echoed in my mind. The only thing that could cause problems was meeting Russell. If Russell wanted me and Eric had me, it would cause more problems than I liked. If Eric knew anything, surely he would tell me. I was trying to keep my issues at bay, but my mind was reeling.

The door to the washroom opened and closed in a flash. I looked up and saw Eric standing there. He charmingly smiled at me. I leaned forward and draped my arms over the top of my knees. Eric unbuttoned his overcoat slowly. I missed him so much today…

When his shirt was off, he began to unbutton his pants. His white skin glowed in the dim candlelight of the washroom. As I watched him gracefully undress, he moved into the tub at unimaginable speed. I was enveloped in his arms, resting against his strong chest.

I felt a sudden urge to cry and I could not explain why. I tilted my head back and kissed Eric's cheek. His hand grazed across my lower abdomen. He was my haven. "How do you feel?" Eric whispered.

"I don't know. Happy." I murmured.

Eric responded with one of his handsome smiles. "That is all I want." Eric combed through the ends of my hair with his fingers.

"What about you?" I already knew his answer.

"I am with the woman I love. In all my existence, I have not felt this way. It is very fulfilling." Eric concluded. I felt championed. Eric was mine as I was his and it would be that way forever. Eventually, maybe, he would more than likely turn me into a vampire. We had never talked about it, but it seemed like something Eric would think of.

I was not afraid of death anymore, partially because it seemed so unlikely. Eric was my protector. If anyone was going to end my life it would be Eric. And even in that instance he would be giving me a new life.

I scooped some water in my hands and splashed my face. Eric watched. "Did you have a long day?" He could sense my stress.

I shook my head, "Gran and I talked for most of the day. She really likes you." I looked back at Eric. He looked rather accomplished. I felt his hands begin to knead my back. I closed my eyes and breathed.

"Did she tell you anything about vampires or how she knew about us?" Eric inquired. I shook my head and tried to hide my disappointment on the subject. She should have told me. I wanted to know. It had to be about me if she was guarding it from me.

Eric sighed.

"Lover?" Eric swiped the hair behind my ear.

I turned over so my chest was pressed against his. I sat up on my knees and straddled him. His fangs slid out faster than usual. "Yes?" I wiped at the water spots across his skin.

"Would you oppose leaving early and going home?" Eric was destroying my mood.

"Is something wrong?" Why wouldn't he want to stay?

"No, but there is a lot that needs to be prepared. Also your family has become suspicious about my whereabouts during the day and I do not want to press our luck." Eric explained. I had a feeling that preparation meant more than cleaning. He was also right about my family. If they became too curious, I knew my lies would not be simple enough.

"If you want to leave, I can pack up my things and I can leave tomorrow," I paused and felt a pang from his side of the bond, "Are you sure you're okay." I could not get this feeling out of my mind now.

What was I missing? Why was I being kept in the dark? Eric smiled sadly, but nodded. He put his hand underneath my chin and tilted my face up to him. He pressed his soft lips against mine. I cherished the feel of him against me.

"You know I love you. I want you to remember that no matter what. Forever, you are mine." Eric growled.

I nodded.

"Say it Sookie. Tell me." Eric held me closer to him.

"I'm yours Eric. I love you always and I'm not going anywhere." My voice was shaking. Eric murmured something and rest his head against my breast. I ran my hands through the back of his hair and kissed the top of his head. Something was going on. And I had a feeling I was going to be the last one to find out about it.

"Eric…talk to me." I hid my worry.

"I do not want to lose you." His voice was hoarse. I was not going anywhere. He was nervous about Russell. That had to be it. I slowly climbed out of the tub and dried myself off with a towel. Eric got out.

I motioned for him to come over to me. He complied. I began to dry him off with a towel. He groaned and closed his eyes. I pulled my soft robe over me and he wrapped his robe around himself.

"Let's go to sleep," We were about to walk out, but I stopped, "But, when we get home. I want to know everything. And don't say it isn't anything, because you are scared. You do not want to talk now, so I won't make you. Alright?" I spoke gently.

"Yes my lover. I'll tell you everything when we're home." He said.

_Everything…_


	20. Chapter 19

**Here is a new chapter to End This Darkness. Before you start reading, I wanted to let you guys know that this story will be finished within about two or three chapters and an epilogue. Thank you for all your reviews and the following of this story. Enjoy!**

I was beyond frustrated on the walk back up to the mansion. My family had begged me not to leave yet and Jason was childish enough to hide some of my bags. Then once I got off the carriage, I realized I had left three of my dresses on it. Eric would have to help me get them back as soon as we talked.

"What happened to you?" Quinn walked up the road and greeted me with a smile. He was covered in sweat. But, the grin on his face told me he was happy to see me.

I was dripping wet from the storm that had just passed. My dress was clinging to my skin and my hair was a mess of tangles and knots. Despite my embarrassment, I actually laughed. I shouldn't have been conversing with Quinn. Not only because Eric didn't like it, but because of his association with Russell.

"The storm caught up with me." I shrugged.

Quinn just nodded and watched me further. I wondered if he had talked to Amelia at all while I was gone. She had seemed somewhat interested in him. "Let me help you carry you're things inside." Quinn grabbed one of my bags before I could even try and dissuade him.

"You weren't supposed to be back until the end of the week." He glanced at me. I was not going to tell him off my suspicions or the real reasons why Eric was so adamant about coming home.

Whatever I told Quinn, he would surely tell Russell anyway. I had to watch my words carefully. But, how could I know what to say if I didn't know what Russell wanted?

"I was a little homesick. Amelia was probably beginning to miss me too." I sighed as we walked up to the front door. Quinn shook his head.

"Don't worry about Amelia. She had plenty of company." He spoke suggestively. I was in awe. Quinn made it sound as if Amelia had done something with him. Which was not exactly out of the realm of possibilities, but could it have actually happened?

Before any more words were exchanged, Amelia had opened the door. She blushed when she saw John, but squealed in excitement when she saw me. The sun shone brightly on her face and I noticed she was looking a little pale.

She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. "What are you doing here?" Amelia was very shocked at my secret arrival.

"It was a surprise." I grinned.

Quinn watched us both closely, "Well I have more work to do before the sunlight is gone. I'll see you ladies soon." We watched as he walked away. He was making me uncomfortable. What kind of things had Quinn been observing while I was away?

Amelia ushered me inside. It was a relief to be home again. Last time I was here, Eric and I were just beginning to get close. Now that we had confessed our true emotions, I was eager to see how different things would be.

Everything smelt and looked the same. The only thing different was a small package on the table by the staircase. "That's for you. You can open it after we change your dress. You're going to catch a sickness running around like this." Amelia laughed as she herded me upstairs.

I sat down on the edge of the bed while Amelia grabbed another dress. Amelia motioned for me to stand up. She helped me out of my dress. It was still sopping wet. Amelia tied up the back of my dress quickly. "I'll be right back with some things for you." She bundled up the dress in her arms. She was going to hang them outside so they would dry in the sun.

I lay back on the bed and held my pillow. It was wonderful to be back in my bed. It seemed like I had two homes after all. There was a note on the nightstand. It was from Eric and I was thankful that Amelia had not spotted it.

_My lover,_

_ I hope you have made it back safely. I will be back as soon as the sun is up. Pam has gone back to Sweden to visit some close friends. It will just be you and I tonight._

_ Love your husband,_

_ Eric _

I held the letter close to me. Maybe the conversation about whatever was causing Eric so much stress would not ruin the night. Amelia stormed into the room. She had a tray of what smelt like freshly made bread and milk. The package that was on the table downstairs was tucked under her arm.

She put the tray in my lap and motioned for me to eat. I was actually famished. I felt like I had not eaten since lunch with my family yesterday afternoon. And Amelia was an excellent bread maker. She enjoyed doing it too.

Amelia watched as I ate. _Please don't notice. She hasn't said anything yet_, Amelia thought. I looked up slowly. She was grinning. But, what was she talking about, her time with Quinn or something else?

Then I noticed the barely concealed puncture wounds on her throat. A vampire had bitten her. She swallowed and caught my stare. I could see the flash of panic in her eyes as if I was going to damn her.

"Amelia, you can tell me about anything." I reassured her. She gasped and hid her face. I could tell she was very embarrassed.

"Stay out of my head Sookie." She breathed.

I could see that she was upset about my intrusion. Amelia should not have felt as alone as she did. She knew that my new life with Eric involved vampires. Amelia knew I had been bitten and that there had been blood exchanges.

Amelia finally looked at me. "Pam and I…have spent some time together." Amelia finally confessed. My ideas about Quinn were clearly very wrong. Not only was knowing that Amelia had engaged with Pam was almost unbelievable, but Pam was a woman. I had never really heard of women engaging in sexual acts together, but it was looked down upon.

"Oh, all right," I paused, "How did that happen."

Amelia bit her lower lip and shook her head. "I'm not really sure. She stayed here while you and Eric were gone and she was the only one to talk about with. And then it just happened." Amelia scrunched her face.

This was all unreal to me. Pam and Amelia together? "Are you still involved with her?" I asked.

Amelia smiled, "Sookie, enough about this. Tell me about your honeymoon." She was easily averted from the original conversation topic. I grinned at my close friend. I could always bring this up some other time.

"Eric took me to his home in Sweden. It was a comfortable little cottage. And he told me he loved me," I gauged Amelia's reaction. Her facial expression was completely stunned.

Amelia had never thought that he would admit it. I wished I could have told her about Eric giving Gran his blood, but that was not something that needed to be brought up.

I continued speaking, "And as a surprise, Eric took me back to the manor so I could see my family." I almost started to cry. It was still such a generous gesture that I could not believe Eric did.

"Oh my! Tell me how everyone is?" Amelia was excited.

I told her how Jason and Crystal were living in the manor together. I told her about Gran's turn in health, which surprised Amelia since she didn't understand that Eric had given her his blood. Amelia thought of if she would ever go back to the manor. She was sad that Sam wasn't there, because she knew he missed me.

After talking for a few hours more, Amelia decided it was time for her to prepare dinner. The sun was setting and I was exhausted. But, I still had to open the package that Amelia had brought me.

I examined the mysterious box. There was a red velvet ribbon tied around it was wrapped in emerald green cloth. There was no name on the outside of the box. It could have been from Sam, but it seemed too elegant.

Carefully, I removed the wrappings and opened the box. There was a folded letter on top of another smaller package. The letter was closed with a red wax seal and some sort of family crest was the design. I had never seen it before.

Once I broke it open, I began to read eagerly.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_ Our last meeting was far too short for my comforts. After you and Eric left, I found myself wanting to ask you more questions. It has grown obvious to me that Eric has strong feelings for you and I am sure by now he has told you so. I do not want to arrive unannounced, so please let me know anytime that I could visit with you again. I find your relationship with my child fascinating, simply because, he has never shown such passion and gentleness with a human before. I have been with him for centuries and I have seen the way he interacts with others. Though he holds you in high esteem. Thank you for your time and I hope I will be seeing you soon._

_ Your friend,_

_ Godric_

The letter was odd. Not only because it was Godric, but because of his 'fascination' with Eric and I. I set the letter aside on the nightstand and went to open the other box.

A necklace with purple crystals surrounding a gold cross lay in the box. I held it in my hands. It was so light, but it looked as if it would weigh much more. Then I found the cap on the tip of the cross. It was a vial attached to a necklace. I turned the vial upside down over my hand, but there was nothing in it. What did this mean?

There was a small piece of parchment with a short note on it. _For your time of need_, it read. An empty vial for my time of need? Maybe it had a spell on it and it would protect me against harm? Godric was just as cryptic as any other vampire I have meant. I set the packages and the necklace along side the letter.

I needed rest.

OoOoOoOoOo

I felt cool hands on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Eric towering over me. He was smiling at my sleepy expression. He leant down and kissed me. "What are you doing up here?" He whispered. Eric sat down beside me and pulled me closer to him.

"Sleeping?" I gave him a lopsided smile.

Eric chuckled, "You are welcome to share my room with me, my lover." I rolled my eyes at him. When I began to live here, Eric made it clear that this was my room and that I was not allowed in his bedroom. I was glad things had changed.

I wiped my eyes and started to climb off the bed. I glanced at the nightstand and saw Godric's gift. I had forgotten about it. Eric followed my gaze. He curiously picked up the unwrapped present. Eric fingered the ribbon and the broken wax seal. He recognized it immediately.

He looked at me and I could see that he was confused. There was nothing to hide, so I nodded for him to continue looking. Eric picked up the letter and he began to read it. His eyes moved over each line swiftly.

It was possible he reread it a couple of times, because it had taken him more time than it should have. He set the letter down and opened the smaller box. He picked up the necklace and gently smiled. Eric knew what the vial was for.

"You know what that means." I leant forward eagerly.

Eric nodded and closed the necklace in his hand. "It's for a vampire to give to their human. I'll put my blood in here and you'll use it whenever you need it. Like Godric wrote." Eric spoke gently.

Why would Godric have sent this to me? "I'm not his human though." Eric bit his finger and began to fill up the vial. Was I expected to wear this all the time? It was thinner than it looked, but it would be hard to hide. Surely other vampires would understand that Eric's blood was inside.

"Well Godric doesn't have a human, so his child's wife is the next best thing." Eric attempted to make a joke. Eric moved behind me and clasped the necklace on me. I ran my fingers over the golden curves that ran throughout the piece of jewelry. It was probably priceless and who knew how old it was.

Eric stood up and stretched. "Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Not yet. We should talk first." I looked up at him.

Eric sighed as I tucked my necklace in my dress. I got off the bed and tied my hair back. Even though we were home and so far there were no arguments, this had to be discussed. If Eric did not tell me now he would never tell me, at least not the whole truth.

"Your father was very hopeful I would marry you the moment I showed interest. But, I was not looking for a wife." Eric began. I thought back to the first few days I knew Eric. He was charming and charismatic and mysterious. Everything about him was attractive.

Once we got to the mansion and he revealed himself, I had been so confused. The way he treated me at first made me wonder why he wanted a wife or got married at all. He never really told me why he married me. I waited for something that was only going to devastate the progress that we had made.

"Then why did you marry me? Because of what I am?" I tried to control my temper.

"Sookie, you don't even know what you are." Eric sounded somewhat arrogant. This was angering him more than it was me. But, I knew what I was. I spent my entire life figuring it out. Telepathy was my personal curse even though it was a gift sometime. This was who I was and I hadn't spent all this time to be told otherwise.

Eric shook his head, "Besides telepathic and human, what are you?" The mind game was not something that I wanted to happen. I knew he was only asking me, just to see what I knew for sure. But, as I thought of it I didn't know what else I was.

I shook my head at him.

"You are something much more than any of that, something rare." Eric sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

I swallowed, "Eric, just tell me. Tell me everything."

Eric watched me, a scowl growing on his face. I would wait all night if I had to figure out what Eric knew. There was nothing special about me besides my telepathy. I don't think I could handle much else.

"Does the name Niall Brigant mean anything to you?" Eric leant forward.

I shook my head.

"Well he is your relative and," Eric got interrupted by my bedroom door opening. Amelia stood in the doorway. She seemed fine, but when I peeked into her thoughts I saw images of vampires. There were only three of them and one was a woman. Amelia had not caught any of their names. The shorter one in the front had just her to get Eric.

"You have visitors." She looked over at me.

Eric stood up quickly and fixed his clothing. I could sense his mind frantically churning. He looked as if he was fully prepared for this visit. He scooted Amelia out of the room. She looked offended, but I ignored Eric's rude dismissal.

"Is your necklace hidden?" He murmured.

"Yes, why?" I whispered as Eric pulled me close to him. His fangs came out and it was not due to lust. I felt the urge to step back, but I stayed put.

"What are you doing?" Eric kissed the side of my throat.

"I need to mark you so they will know you're mine." Eric bit into my throat without any further words. I flinched at the pain. Normally we were in a heated frenzy when he bit me and it was more dull than sharp. Eric only took a little blood and licked around the wound. Once he pulled away I felt the bite marks.

He held my hand and then looped his arm through mine. I was feeling somewhat hazy after the bite. We walked down the staircase and I saw the vampires Amelia had envisioned.

One of the vampires, the woman, was smaller than me and had pretty blond hair. But, she looked like she would be a vicious fighter. She was holding onto another vampire, who had dark brown hair. He was staring at me intently, it was unsettling. The man who stood before both of them was short with red hair.

"Ah, Eric Northman how good to see you." His southern accent was thick.

"Yes, it's been almost too long Russell." Eric spoke maturely.

This was Russell Edgington. He seemed harmless enough, but there was a flare to him that had me questioning my initial thoughts to him. He looked over at me next. His smile grew wider, exposing his fangs.

"And this must be Sookie. _You're wife_." Russell was still controlling himself.

Eric nodded, "Sookie, this is Russell Edgington."

I smiled politely. My voice was gone and then the wind was knocked out of me. The vampire with brown hair had tackled me. His eyes were staring down at my wounds on my neck. And then I felt blood dripping down my throat. Had he bitten me?

"Eric, help me!" I tried to scream.

**Russell has made his arrival early, hasn't he? Did you guess who the two vampires with him are? AND I know you guys are worried that this might be like Bill was sent to Sookie by the Queen kind of thing, but it is not.**

**I know this chapter is shorter than some of the others, but I wanted to get a chapter out before work and school picked up again. Thank you! Review and comment :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**This is the final chapter of End This Darkness. I will have the epilogue posted soon, but this is the end of the main story. I really want to thank all of you for the reviews and following this story. I will be posting more stories though! I loved writing this story and I am excited to write even more. Anyways, on with the show!**

I was pushing the vampire off me with all my strength. My hands were scratching at his throat and I could feel his skin underneath my fingernails. Eric growled viciously. He leapt at the vampire on top of me. At the same time Eric knocked him off me, the woman yelled, "William get off the girl. As your maker I command you."

As if she spoke magically, William looked down at me. The crazed look on his face disappeared and he began to look as if he were human again. I could see the guilt on his face. He stood up and moved behind the woman, whose fangs were extended. Russell looked all to amused by what had just happened.

Eric grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet. I was wobbly and leaned against Eric. "You are lucky he didn't bite her Lorena, or he'd be dead right now. I'm still deciding how I want to punish him." Eric snarled as he looked at my neck. It seemed I was just bleeding from when Eric had bitten me. Eric ran his fingers down my throat. When he pulled them away I saw my blood on his fingers. He licked the blood from his fingers.

I felt light headed. My impression of William, Lorena, and Russell was slowly getting worse. "Eric, he's a newborn. I just turned him actually. He was wandering around some of the battleground in the New World. He can't control himself around spilt blood. Especially something that smells so…delicious." Lorena's tongue slid over her fangs.

Eric stepped forward and growled. Russell raised his hands in a surrendering pose. "Let's all calm down," he turned to Eric, "Is there a place we could all sit down. Maybe have a snack." Russell smirked at me.

Amelia was watching all of this in complete horror. I was too dazed to comprehend all that was going on. Russell himself did not seem as menacing or terrible as I thought he would be. Lorena and Bill on the other hand were nightmarish.

Eric nodded and led us into the sitting room. My hands were trembling and I was embarrassed because my heart was beating so fast. They could all sense my anxiety and fear. Not to mention I was still wondering who Niall Brigant was. He was apparently related to me, but if it was true, then how come I had never met him?

I sat beside Eric and waited for this night to be over. I was wistfully dreaming that the sun would come up and Eric would whisk me downstairs while the other vampires burned. Russell watched me with adamant attention.

"Well let me properly introduce Lorena Ball and William Compton. I apologize for their behavior. _But_, he is new after all." Russell chuckled as if he made some joke. I attempted to smile, but I was finding this experience somewhat surreal. Why were they here, if not for me?

"That is no excuse." Eric spoke menacingly.

I realized he was just as guard as on guard as I was. I was hoping they would talk about Niall. I did not know if he was a touchy subject or someone who was just not spoken of.

"So Sophie Ann was quite surprised when she found out you married." Lorena's voice was cold.

"My affairs are none of Sophie Ann's visit. She should understand that," he paused, "And I think we could all agree it's not that I married, it's who I married." Eric was venomous.

I wanted to stand up and scream. What was so important about me? But, I was probably not allowed. Eric inched towards me and placed his hand on my knee.

"Yes, yes I agree. She's rather rare." Russell's fangs came down.

"Russell, why are you here?" Eric sighed.

I looked over at William. He looked absolutely horrified. His pale fingers were gripping the edge of the chair and Lorena's hand. My blood was what caused him to attack in the first place, but was it really that irresistible?

Russell threw his head back and howled with laughter. He ran his hand through his red hair and settled his gaze on me. "I'm so old, I've been alive for so long I can hardly remember when I was turned. And in all of my time I've only met three of you." Russell murmured with complete fascination.

"A telepath?" I breathed.

I was going to get answers now that Russell was talking directly to me. Eric squeezed my knee, though I ignored him. Russell's mouth opened in awe and he flashed his gaze to Eric. It was as if they were communicating without speaking. Eric stonily returned Russell's stare.

I watched as Russell clasped his hands together, "She doesn't know? What an absolute treat." He winked at me.

Eric turned to me, "Sookie, go downstairs. I'll speak to you soon." As much as I hated to, I began to sit up. But, Russell pushed his hands down at me.

"Sit, sit. There's no need to leave. We have yet to talk about your heritage. And after that maybe you and I could work out some sort of deal." Russell disregarded Eric's request of me.

I looked to Eric for some sort of guidance. He nodded and I sat back. If there was no one else here, I would have Eric holding me and listening to me ask questions. However, now I was the only one who did not know anything. What was I, seemed to be the dominant question.

"She is mine and she will be for the rest of my existence." Eric grisly spoke.

"You're going to turn her? How do her relatives feel about that? They're so rare, I'm sure they are outraged." Lorena bit out. I clenched my fists and placed them in my lap. Eric had a lot of explaining to do. At that moment I felt like I couldn't forgive him.

Eric and I had never really talked about turning me into a vampire. It was of course insinuated that I would become a vampire. And I was not really against it. I loved him. It would be terrible to watch my family die, but I would be seeing it grow as well. Being alive forever was both good and bad.

Eric nodded, "Yes I am. Niall wishes it as well as I do." I jerked my head towards him. It seems my life had been the subject of many people's conversations. Eric had discussed me so has Niall, and obviously many vampires.

Now that I knew there was no chance at trying to find a way to have children. However, it was not like I had deeply thought about it. I mean there was no way. I should have stopped trying to grasp at something that was impossible.

The three vampires looked at me with surprise. Niall had to have more influence than I thought. But, what was he? He was enough to make Eric anxious and Russell so questioning.

"The Faeries are just going to hand over the great grand daughter of a prince to one of us? I don't think so." Lorena stared at me.

Eric shrugged indifferently, "His decisions are not mine, even if I happen to agree."

"What do you think of all this?" William actually spoke up. His voice was a bit stronger. However his hands were still clutching the antique chair. I was thankful that he had asked. Now I had a chance to actually speak.

"Well," I paused.

I looked at Eric. If only we could communicate without words. Our bond told me that he was extremely worried. More than likely he was waiting for what I was about to say. _Eric, everything will be okay. I'm not going to say anything wrong_, I thought. I wanted to reassure him, even though he could not hear me. Eric became still and he tensed noticeably. I smiled.

"I respect whatever Niall thinks, as well as Eric. Eric is my husband, and he is much more than that to me. I will be wherever he is, so becoming a vampire is not the worst thing that could happen." I did not mention that Eric and I were bonded, even though I was sure it was quite obvious.

"I can smell that you're blood has been mixed with his. The bond is strong, is it not?" Russell leered at me.

"Russell, I think it is time for you and your friends to leave. You can go back and tell Sophie Ann that she can begin searching for another human." Eric's voice was stony. He wanted them gone as soon as possible.

Russell shook his head indignantly, "All though your bond is quite unexpected, it will only make my initial plan a bit more difficult." So there was a plan in the end.

Eric sat up and leaned forward, "And what plan would this be?" Eric scowled. I could feel Eric's fear which was bothering me more than anything. I wanted to hide away from the vampires that were being so mysterious.

"Well I am going to take little Sookie away back to the Americas and she will meet Sophie Ann. Who knows maybe the Queen will put me back in her good graces. Plus I'm sure Talbot cannot wait to meet the human." Russell leaned back and explained.

Could he do that? Lorena laughed and looked at me, "Don't worry little girl, we won't hurt you for long. The breaking of a bond is only painful for a short while." I felt a growing pit in my stomach.

I did not even know a bond could be broken.

Then Eric bared his fangs and then everything happened so fast. Lorena had jumped across the oak end table and landed on me. Eric reached for her and grabbed her hair. She was pulled back when Eric gripped her hair and jerked her head back. However she sounded more pleased than in pain.

But, Russell had moved onto Eric. I was clearly an easy target for a vampire, despite my blood that I had from Eric. If she wanted to hurt me she would. Nevertheless, her hands were choking me and her nails had dug into my skin.

How was it possible that I had been attacked twice in the last half hour? I was more valuable than I even knew. I tried to twist my head to see if Eric was okay, but Lorena's hold was not allowing me to look. The only thing I could see was that William was sitting in the same exact spot, completely still. He did not move make any movements help me; instead he just sat watching the events unfold. I figured that once Eric was finished with Russell and Lorena, William was hoping that he would not be harmed.

I heard Eric grunting and then a sound of pain echoed through out the room. I could not distinguish if it had been Russell or Eric. I was squirming beneath Lorena, when I finally realized that I couldn't give up.

My elbow quickly made contact with her cheekbone. She looked at me in mock surprise. "You don't want to fight me little girl." She snapped. Lorena slapped me across my face, as her fangs seemed to come out longer.

If Lorena didn't constrict my movements, my hand would have been trying to cool the burning sensation on my face. I felt tears starting to flow down my cheeks. This was it. Lorena looked over at Russell. I just knew that she was checking to make sure he was distracted.

"A little taste won't hurt." Her fingers ran down the side of my face. Her pupils were dilated and she pulled me up closer to her. My head fell limply back. My body was sore as well as my muscles throbbing. How long had I been fighting off Lorena?

I did not want to give up, so I tried to at least roll out of her arms. I pushed off her, but my attempt was completely useless. Lorena's teeth grazed down my throat. Slowly she inched her teeth into my throat. It was beyond painful. She hadn't had even the entire fang in. I felt like I was being stabbed. I screamed as loud as I could. It startled me how horrifying my scream sound.

Then Lorena began to drink from me. This was it. I moved my head and saw that Eric and Russell were still fighting. Eric was pinning Russell to the ground, but it didn't last long until Russell switched up their positions. How could Russell still be alive? In my mind, Eric was the strongest most dangerous vampire. However, Russell was still moving around.

"Stop…stop please." I begged.

She was having trouble controlling herself. I noticed she was trying to pull away, because I was not supposed to die. But, this was it. It was over now. I had this vial around my neck that was supposed to help me in my time of need. Lorena was so distracted, that I reached for the necklace. I was breathing so heavily as I tried to twist off the cap. I started crying and became more faint.

The cap popped off and I brought it to my lips. My vision was starting to blur. I drank a little of the Eric's blood and the taste was familiar and comfortable. Then I saw Lorena being thrown off me. It looked like an angel was standing above me. He was tall and very handsome. It was his gold pale hair that made him seem most angelic.

But then I fainted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up on the sofa that Bill had been sitting on. Eric was kneeling in front of me. He had redness shimmering underneath his eyes. He had been crying. My body was still overworked and I couldn't move very much. Eric gasped when I attempted to sit up. He helped me sit up carefully.

"Eric, you're alright." I whispered.

I couldn't cry anymore. Eric nodded and held me close to him. "I should have been more focused on you. Lorena would have been an easy kill." Eric murmured.

He hadn't killed Lorena? Then I looked around the room. There were two puddles of blood and gore on the floor. William was standing in the far corner of the room. The angel, well I guess he was not an angel, was sitting in the corner of the room. He had been reading, but now he looked up at me and smiled gently.

"Sookie, I'd like you to meet your great grandfather, Niall Brigant." Eric motioned towards Niall.

I cold not believe it. This was who everyone was talking about? Niall was the one who had been telling Eric about me. He was the one who knew what I was.

Niall put his book down and moved to sit across from Eric and I. He was beautiful, majestic even. He smiled graciously, "I'm so glad to finally be meeting you." Niall held my hand. I looked at Eric who was sitting in silence.

"It is nice to meet you too. I am sorry, but I don't know much about you." I blushed.

Niall nodded in understanding, "I asked Mr. Northman to keep his knowledge about me to himself. I am rather involved with you two though." My grandfather spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked interested.

Niall looked over at Eric and stood up, "Sookie, I will come back soon to see you. But, I would like it for Eric to tell you everything that you want to know. The next time I see you though, you will no longer be this way."

He meant human. I stood up angrily, but I quickly had to sit back down. The room was spinning. "Amelia get Sookie something to eat." Eric barked roughly. I steadied myself against him.

"Tell me what I am. Eric doesn't need to tell me when you are here." I breathed.

"You are part faerie." Niall said as if that explained all that I needed to know. I shook my head at him.

"What does that mean?" This was probably not the right time to walk discuss all of this. I was still in pain and needed rest. Not to mention that the entire room was destroyed. William was watching us all with interest.

Niall sighed, "It is a magical and superior race. We are strong and rare, but above all we are powerful. You are still who you have always been, now you just now that you have a larger family out there." Niall put his hand on my shoulder.

"Then what difference does all this make? Why is this so important to the vampires?" I was trying to comprehend everything. Amelia walked in before Niall could continue talking. She was obviously glamoured as she set a small plate of food in front of me. There was bread and a glass of water for me.

I sipped the water and I immediately felt the burn in the back of my throat. Amelia walked out of the room quickly. I set the glass down and slowly ate the cold bread. Niall waited patiently before he spoke anymore.

"A lot of supernatural creatures believe we are extinct. When the vampires found you, they all wanted you. But, none of them were meant to have you." Niall continued.

"Except me." Eric added.

I waited for something to come to me to say. But, all I could think of was that there were still others out there who wanted me. Sophie Ann, whoever she was, was not going to stop because Russell and Lorena were dead. And there would be others.

How was I going to be safe? Eric couldn't kill every supernatural being that posed a threat to me. And Niall seemed to be just as on guard as Eric was. "What do I do now?" I looked to Niall for answers.

He shook his head, "I need to take care of William and the weretiger. Eric will explain everything to you after I am gone. But, I will be seeing you again very soon." Niall leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Don't kill them." I blurted out. William was completely innocent in my eyes. No, he did not help me, but he didn't hurt me. And from what I could see he was turned against his will. And Quinn, well he hadn't hurt anybody. He could more than likely hear Eric and Russell's fight, but he did not rush in to save Russell.

William seemed surprised at my request. "Do not worry about them Sookie. I do not murder those who do not deserve it," Niall paused, "Eric, remember to take care of her. I have no trouble doing whatever in my power to make sure she stay protected." Niall and William walked out of the room.

Without hesitation, Eric kissed me passionately. His hand moved to the back of my head and he pulled my closer to him. I groaned softly. Tears carefully went down my cheeks. Eric rested his forehead against mine and sighed.

"Do you want to see the sun rise tomorrow?" Eric asked me.

I understood him. He wanted to turn me tonight. This meeting with Russell had brought him over the edge. Did he think when I was a vampire all of this would stop? I was not afraid of death anymore. When I thought Lorena was going to kill me, I had accepted it.

I shook my head at him.

Eric whispered, "Niall said it was destiny, my fate, to have you as my life mate, that I would be bound to each other forever. _That_ is why I married you," he paused, "But now, I'm having trouble with having to turn you into one of my kind."

He looked as if he was in pain. "Why? It's not like you are doing this against my will." I smiled softly.

"I'm taking everything away from you. You'll be like me forever." Eric spoke sullenly.

"But, I'll be with you." I could only think of Eric and myself in that moment. It would have been too hard to face Amelia or any of my family to say goodbye. If this was it, then so be it.

I didn't imagine Eric would be so conflicted. His plan from the beginning was to change me. Now that things were so different, he was hesitant. I moved my hair away from my neck. The wounds from Lorena were gone. I picked up the necklace and looked down at it.

"Eric, I love you." I kissed him softly.

"I love you." Eric said against my skin. He caressed my neck. "After I drink all the blood from you, I'm going to give you mine. Then we will go into the ground for three days. When we rise, you will be my child as well as my bonded. Okay?" Eric waited for me.

I nodded.

"I will miss your blushing and your warmth. But, you'll still be yourself." Eric was talking to himself more than me. However, once he bit into me, I knew Eric was done with all talking.

The bite startled me, but I relaxed into him. Eric groaned against my skin. He pulled back and growled. I squeezed his hand once he started drinking again. I could feel my blood being pulled into his mouth. Normally, Eric would have stopped drinking by now. He kept going instead. I started closing my eyes. I was on the brink of death. I heard Eric sob lightly. He put his wrist to my mouth and his blood flowed into me.

In the wake of my 'rebirth' as a vampire, I had strange thoughts. What if Eric had been human instead? We could have been together with our families and had our own children.

I was meant to be with Eric. Maybe this all happened too fast? Should I have stayed human a while longer? In the future, I would surely miss these days. Would I be like Eric, cold and distant? There was no reason to fear the inevitable. In a matter of days I would wake up as something new.

Death is never easy. But, it's easier when you know you have another existence to look forward to…

**Some of you guessed right that the two vampires with Russell were Bill and Lorena. The epilogue will take place in a bar called Fangtasia :) Please review and comment. Thank you again!**


	22. Epilogue

**Well the Epilogue is here! Before you all read it, I just wanted to thank you once more for your reviews and comments. They were all encouraging and made me write more. And, one more announcement, I have already written two other chapters for a new story that I have yet to post. So those will be up soon. But, for now, please enjoy Eric and Sookie's current time together.**

I sat beside Eric holding his hand. It was opening night of Fangtasia, a bar that Eric had personally created and advertised. As I thought of how ridiculous the idea of a bar where humans and vampires could 'safely' interact, I realized it meant a lot to Eric. Since vampires had become a part of every day life, and there was even a synthetic blood that we could live off of, Eric was getting used to it. He was trying to adapt. But, we all were.

The club slowly filled up and I realized that the crowd in Fangtasia was much different than I expected. The humans wore dark clothes, dark makeup, and even more piercings. The vampires were dressed a little too theatrically. Pamela, who went by the less formal, Pam these days, greeted the eager humans at the door. She looked less than pleased.

_You look amazing lover. Thank you for being here with me tonight_, Eric thought towards me. I looked over at him and held his hand tighter. He looked at me with hungry eyes. I was wearing a white dress with red flowers scattered across it. It was a surprise for Eric that he enjoyed.

I smiled distantly as I thought back to when Eric and I first communicated by through our thoughts.

I had just been brought up from ground. My throat was burning and it was unbelievably painful. Eric looked down at me, his hands wiping away the dirt and hair away from my face. He was crying.

"Sookie, Sookie please talk to me lover. Are you okay?" Eric was panting. I had tilted me head over and saw Pam standing behind Eric. She was watching all of this; her face was contorted in pain.

"Eric, give her a few minutes. She'll be okay." Pam's voice caught in her throat.

"Leave me! I want to be alone with her." He growled.

He held me close to him. _Eric, I need to drink_, I thought. He looked down at me in disbelief. I blinked at him multiple times trying to let him know that I needed blood. Eric bit into his wrist and gave it to me.

I sucked greedily at the wound. His blood tasted better than ever. The mixture of his sweet taste and my need for it was wonderful. My throat immediately opened. But, then I realized that not only was I sucking Eric's wrist, my fangs had come out.

"That's enough." Eric whispered.

His fingers touched the tips of my fangs. The sensation was intense. "Eric, you look beautiful." I stammered. Everything looked different than before. Eric was almost shining. I looked up at the night sky and the stars even looked brighter to me.

"So do you." He chuckled.

_I love you, you know_, I had wanted to see if he would hear me again. I wanted to make sure this wasn't coincidence. Eric looked down at me once more. I urged him on by clenching his hand.

_I love you more than you'll ever know_, he thought back.

The hardest part about being a vampire besides the loss of family and sunlight, was feeding off humans. I hated it more than anything. I killed the first few humans I drank from. I drank from them against my will, because I really only wanted Eric's blood. However, he was weary of sharing blood with me at first. Though once we started drinking from each other, he was the only I fed from. We became more connected as the nights went by.

The humans watched Eric as if I was not there beside him. I could smell their arousal from where I sat. I bared my fangs, but concealed them quickly. Eric looked at me in pure amusement. I glared at him, but couldn't hide my jealousy.

I watched the entrance. People were pouring in still, as well as vampires. But William, who had also changed his spoken name to Bill, was the one I noticed. He was wearing dark slacks and a cornflower colored button up shirt. He looked like a southern gentleman.

Eric didn't like my relationship with him at all. No matter how many times I told Eric that Bill and I were just friends, he didn't like it. Bill worked beneath Eric, who was the Sheriff of this district. But, sometime after I had been turned into a vampire, Niall and Bill had come back and visited us. Bill had worked for Niall for the most part back then. I just remember Bill telling me that he was sorry for not helping me and then he told me his life story. He had turned out to be a very nice man.

My relationship with Niall on the other hand, was somewhat strained. He has remained a loyal family member to me all of these years, but he has always been very strict about my choices and Eric. Over time we had both come to respect each other, but there is always a bit of tension.

Bill smiled when he saw me and walked over to Eric and I. He bowed, which I thought was unnecessary. Eric was amused and smirked at Bill. "Good evening Sheriff, Sookie." He greeted us both.

"Hello Compton, I'm glad you could make it." Eric politely started small talk.

Bill shrugged, "I was at Merlottes a few minutes ago and it was all anyone could talk about. I figured I should see for myself." When Bill said Merlottes, I went still. Sometimes I forgot that a lot of my ancestors had flocked to this area.

The owner of Merlottes was a man named Sam Merlotte. He is distantly related to Samuel Merlotte. And there is also another Jason Stackhouse. It made me somewhat sad to think of them. I went to Merlottes a while before vampires were officially 'out of the coffin'. I had sat by myself and just watched them. They reminded me so much of my past family and friends. I hadn't been back since. It was just too hard to see them.

Eric smugly grinned.

"Thanks for coming Bill. It means a lot." I finally said something. Eric rolled his eyes and continued to watch the humans on the floor. Bill looked around the room and the song changed. It was a slow.

"Would you like to dance, Sookie?" Bill asked.

"Actually, Compton, this song is for Sookie and I." Eric said and stood up and offered his hand to me. I gave Bill and apologetic look, but took Eric's hand anyway.

Eric held me close to his side as we walked to the center of the floor. The vampires and humans cleared the floor for us. It was somewhat cinematic. Eric wrapped his arms around my waist and we slowly began to sway to the beat.

"I would say this night has been pretty successful. And we've got a few more hours to go." I told Eric. His blonde hair was tied back. He wore a black Fangtasia t-shirt and dark jeans. I couldn't believe I was as still attracted to him now as I had ever been.

Eric's hands moved up my lower back. "I think so too. It will hopefully prove to be quite profitable. But, it will be even better if you join me here in the evenings." Eric said hopefully.

I nodded, "I think my schedule is clear." Eric laughed at my joke. I think a lot of the people in Fangtasia were surprised to see Eric actually relaxed in smiling. Pam watched us unenthusiastically. She thought we were always out for attention.

I leaned my head on Eric's shoulder, "I am happy." When I was first changed I had had trouble adjusting. Even with Eric there, I cried and constantly regretted being changed. I was not mad at Eric by any means; I just had trouble coping with the new lifestyle. But, after an initial period of time, everything got better. And the best thing was that Eric was patient and he still loved me after my hardship with my changing.

"I am glad you are. I am happier than I have been in a long time. If I didn't have you, I probably wouldn't be the same person without you. I love you very much." Eric tilted my head up towards him.

He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't care that everyone was watching. I smiled against his soft lips. It had to be impossible to love someone as much as I loved Eric. He put his arms around me and hugged me closer to him.

No matter what the future held, I knew it would all be fine. Eric and I had each other. We had made it so far together. And even though I lost my human family, the family I got in return has made all the difference.

Eric found me and now there is not so much darkness in our worlds.

**I think of the Epilogue as being a good wrap up for End This Darkness. It showed how Eric and Sookie adjusted to their new lifestyle. My personal favorite part about this entry was Eric's reaction to Sookie when she was beginning to wake as a vampire.**

** Please let me know what you guys thought about this. In fact what were some of your favorite parts in this story? Anything that you really like or remember? Please share!**

**I hope you will all stick with my current and upcoming works!**

** Thanks one last time :) **

** Eric4Me**


End file.
